Chaos Rising Book Eight Chronicles of Light
by Seraphim Bahamut
Summary: Completed; second series START APRIL 9TH WITH AN ADVANCED STORY AND A BRAND NEW WEBSITE. Reviews always welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**Chaos Rising:**

**The Aria Of The Weapons Awakening **

**Book Eight**

**Chronicles of Light**

Chapter 1: Beginning

It was a new year for duel academy, most of the students were gearing up for a new year and the sun was shinning down on Duel Academy Island. The chancellor sat up in his office looking at some files on his PDA, This he had intentions to push Jaden to his limits. The new duelists were a varied bunch from a duelist who was a pop star to one duelist who had beaten Pegasus and even Kaiba. There was no way this year was going to be easy, but he had no idea of what was really coming to Duel Academy.

"It's day three aboard the S.S. dull and boring and I'm ready to jump overboard. This is about the worse cruise ever with no specialties what so ever. Just what kind of a cruise is this? I mean we got ten duelists on board and there are three females and one of then is a five hundred pound crocodile called Shirley. While another one is just some ditz called Britney, she is almost obsessed with the color blue. The rumor is she only entered on two conditions and one is she got into obelisk blue. Supposedly some sort of a star, which explains the attitude. And the last is from europe and I have not even seen her. And that crook just sits there with some guy called Jim Cook and they have not moved since the voyage started. Then there Professor Thelonius Viper, and with a name like that you know he has got to be bad, and every teacher has his pet so enter Axel Brody. He is not the friendliest kid on the playground so if you're in a fight you want him on your side. At those wrap up the normal duelists, then there are the weird ones, four of them I have not seen since the voyage started and the last one is…"

"The last what?"

"WOW! You startled me, you really should not appear from behind like that, I was just recording the details of this fabulous voyage, so who are you?"

"Not that it is really any of your business, but my name Brett Illumine"

"Well my name is Adrian Gecko, so what is with the whole cloak thing? Are you going to be the next guy to try and take over the world?"

"What don't you like my look?"

"Say did you say your name was Brett, the Brett from the news?" as Jim finally spoke for the first time to anyone.

"Yeah that's my name, and who might you be?"

"You know his guy Jim?" Adrian chirped in.

"Yeah this guy is the one of the news, the one who has been beating all the star duelists, this guy came out of now where and in the last two years he has a perfect record and has only beaten so many duelists. I thought you beat Kaiba last year after you to got in a fight. By the way my name is Jim and that over there is Shirley" pointing to the large crocodile nearby.

"The media really are not my friend, and I hate those titles they have given me are not correct. I have never beat Yugi or Jaden so I doubt I'm the best, but that will change once we get to duel kingdom."

"Yah they dubbed you the unstoppable duelists mainly cause of your signature dragon cards and the fact you don't lose. Well except the one time you surrendered in the tournament last year at duel academy. After losing that duel, you went and beat the champion. It was quite a story" Jim was impressed to see such a duelist in his midst.

"So why are you going to duel academy Brett?" Adrian questioned him with an interested look.

"Looking to duel Jaden since everyone says he is the best, and you guys better be watching because it will be short. Now if you excuse me I got some things to check up on, so I shall take my leave"

Brett turned and began to walk away slowly flipping his hood back up before turning and leaving down the steps. Adrian watched with interested gaze thinking "well this year should be fun!"

Meanwhile Axel was practicing getting ready to duel when a forceful knock came at the door. "Who's there?"

"Who do you think?"

"Sorry professor but there is a stalker on board and you cannot be too careful" Axel walked over opening the door. Professor Viper stood in front of him slowing walking in shutting the door behind him.

"I take it you had an unwanted guest, doesn't this busy body know what curiosity did to the cat. Well, well, well, Adrian Gecko you can relax he is perfectly harmless and focus your energy back on the task at hand. Once we get to Duel Academy there will be a short ceremony to introduce the new duelists. Then we shall begin with the plan, these poor fools won't know what hit them."

OPENING VIDEO

As the boat pulled into duel academy each of the duelists got ready and departed from the boat each looking at the others with looks of hostility before departing on their way. Brett was the last off the boat talking his time to get his stuff ready and together. He had to be ready since Jaden was supposedly always ready. After getting ready, Brett departed heading to ward duel academy taking in the sights and sounds as he let cloak hang over his shoulders. He wore runner's and jeans as well as a red sweater, and on his arm was a standard duel disk. His deck was loaded into his duel disk, he was ready for anything.

He took his time viewing the island before heading to the ceremony, but something was watching him from close by. Brett made his way, finally reaching the doors to the main building but then he heard foot steps. As he turned he saw one of the other cloaked figures from the boat. "What's a matter you been following me for a bit, you want to duel or something cause I got to get to the ceremony" Brett was not amused with this guy tailing him.

"Your existence is a sin" in a very quiet monotone voice was all the mysterious man in cloak said to him as he continued to look at Brett.

Brett was not sure what to make of this, he had no clue who this guy was or what he wanted; but he was late. Brett opened the doors and began to run down the hall to where he was suppose to be, and as he did the cloaked figure ran past him cutting him off before launching a fist at him. Brett barely moved in time to dodge as the other fist flew at him the opponent began to spin launching punch after punch before beginning to launch kick after kick.

Brett could only helplessly parry attacks till eventually he began to use his blocks to fight back. As a spinning kick came flying towards Brett grabbed his leg stopping his rampage of attacks before tossing him back. Brett was worn down but not defeated as he looked at him "this was not part of the duel academy package" lightly chuckling.

"Welcome students to a new year at duel academy. We have many new duelists from all around the world, and they are all here today. Most are top of their class but I'm happy to announce we have a very special person who is actually joining as a student. Despite the faculties thoughts and even against my wishes he is joining Slifar red. Now I guess we should start introducing the students, right after the duel academy pledge by our student rep Blair Flannigan!"

"Not this freak again" Chazz said.

"Hey Chazz it's your girl friend" Hasleberry responded as he and Chazz argued.

"Wow the chancellor got a new special duelist to join. That's so cool; I got to duel him! Wonder who he is?" Jaden questioned wondering who this new opponent was.

Thud!!!

Brett flew back as he crashed into the wall. The last punch had knocked him straight back against the wall as he looked up "You know I have tried to be nice, but I'm late so move out of my way!"

Brett jumped up landing a fist straight in the opponents face, knocking the hooded man back a few steps. He looked directly at Brett as deep dark voice bellowed from beneath the hood "this is ridiculous! You should not be this strong yet, do not think you have won" as the cloaked man fled down the hall.

Brett had no idea what had just happened but he was late, he needed to get there fast!

Blair was nearly finished her speech; but the Chancellor became worried since everyone was not yet at the ceremony. As Blair finished, she moved off to the side of the stage giving a slight wink to Jaden with a big smile. Jaden could only smile as he knew Blair was infatuated with him. The chancellor retook the microphone continuing to introduce the new duelists despite the fact the star was not here "very good. Now we let's introduce our new duelists!"

Brett ran down the hallway's taking turn after turn. He ran at top speed trying to get to class quickly. Brett was already late, and had just been held back even more due to that fight. This was putting his plan in jeopardy, he needed to get there. He finally got to the right door allowing himself time to straighten himself up before entering.

All the other duelists had been introduced, but Brett had still not arrived. The chancellor was disappointed since Brett had never shown up. "And last on a sad note it seems our special guest duelist has decided against coming this year" as the students were unhappy with this new piece of news mumbling and whispering.

"Sorry I'm late, I got held up by a rather annoying person" as Brett entered the room at the back of the class.

"Are you our new student?" Questioned the chancellor.

"Yes that would be me, and I can save you some time, I will just introduce myself!" stepping forward, he leapt into the air landing on the stage, turning around and tossing his cloak away, "My name is Brett Illumine and you all probably know who I am, and I'm going to be in Slifar red. And I'm only going to accept the best duelists challenges."

Jaden was ecstatic over the news; this world class duelist was going to be a Slifar red just like him. He could only hope that he would grace Jaden with a duel. Blair was surprised; this was not the guy she remembered from last year. Brett dueled her at the end of Duel Academy's last year and when they battled Brett did not seem like this at all.

"And those are our duelists for the year; so join me in welcoming them" as the students applauded there new students "now let me turn things over to our new visiting Professor, Tholonius Viper!"

As Viper walked up to the front, he passed the chancellor he bowed and said "It's an honor" before continuing on "for those of you who have heard my methods are strict you are correct. However with that being said I have always thought there was a method to my madness. You see, I believe actions speak louder then words so why don't we skip over the pleasantries and get down to business and start this year with an exhibition match?"

The crowd began whispering again as everyone was shocked, Brett stood behind him with a smile right across his face this is what he had been waiting for. "Simmer down so I can choose the competitors." And after a brief period of thought, "Jesse Anderson and his opponent will be Duel Academy's top student Jaden Yuki."

As Chazz was devastated it was not him, but Brett hated this exclaiming "Hold it there Viper! I did not come all this way just watch a show I would rather be dueling." Brett did not want to wait for his chance at beating Jaden, he had been waiting all summer for this, studying and making sure his deck was ready, but he had enough of this waiting.

"Feeling a little anxious are you? Perhaps you could take on the winner of this exhibition duel," Viper sounded very condescending towards Brett; to which Brett replied "fine I already know who's going to be the winner, so I guess I can wait a bit longer."

Viper only chuckled "then I guess we have a little tournament, Jaden versus Jesse and the winner takes on the unstoppable duelist." Viper began chuckling slightly harder as Brett looked angrily at him. Brett did already not like Viper since he was attempting to get between Brett and his target. "Very well! Now will the three duelists come here and hold out you're right arm."

As soon as they were in front of him he slapped on three bands across their right arms as Jaden questioned "what are these?"

"Let's just say they are a little welcome gift" Brett looked at Viper giving him the impression that he did not trust him "Students the exhibition duel will begin in one hour and not a minute later!"

As the students began to leave Blair ran over to Brett, "Brett! what are you doing here? Ever since that day last year I have so many questions that I have had to ask you…"

"I have no time to talk right now, I have to get ready for this duel" as Brett turned his head over towards Jaden. "Jaden I look forward to destroying you" as Jaden wondered if he even heard him right. Brett left not speaking to any one else, he was ready for this battle and it would play out the way he envisioned it.


	2. Chapter 2 Light Shrouded by Darkness

Message from the author:

Well I'm posting another 2 chapters today.

WAIT DID YOU JUST SAY 2!

Well yah but sadly if you are reading here, your only getting half the story, and half the experience!

Music and my own art waits at my site, get ready for a struggle that will consume all.

When you see a green song title that means you are suppose to play a song that I have incorporated into the story. Also this chapter I'm posting has been up on my website for a while, and another new chapter is already up. The only reason I write this is because I want people to get the full experience, but as the project evolves I simply do not want to be limited to the rules of a site just in case I offend them. I appreciate all the sites I post on and thank them for allowing me to continue to post. Thank you for your time.

Chapter 2 Light Shrouded by Darkness

Brett stood on the upper level watching and studying the duel, it was close but this was his last chance to study both of his opponents; he and his new deck were ready to win. Blair was watching Brett from the seats trying to figure out why he was here, his earlier actions had made her question what was wrong with him. Soon the duel ended with Jaden winning.

As the two duelists shook hands congratulating each other, Brett came down the stairs and entered the arena. "I have been waiting for this for a long time Jaden," setting his duel disk into the ready position.

"Me too, I'm a huge fan of you're dueling, your deck is so great and the way you duel is so excellent. So let's get our game on!" Jaden could not help but praise his opponent as he set his duel disk.

"Then it is my duty to sadden you, because I got rid of that deck long ago, my new deck is all about your destruction! I will not lose, and I will prove that I'm better, prepare to fail, Jaden. I will show no mercy, and I believe visitors go first"

"Fine by me" Jaden was confused because this was not a legendary duelist he watched on TV, but someone else and everyone from Syrus to Chancellor Shepard knew that this was very different.

The life points raised to 4000 each as both drew five cards, then Brett drew one more before truly commencing his plan "I shall make this quick since I know your cards can save you in the long run Jaden."

"Don't you believe in the heart of the cards? You always said you did in interviews."

"I traded that in for raw power, now I activate my Upstart Goblin giving you a thousand more life points while I draw another card. Next comes tremendous fire, so while I lose 1000 life points, you also lose 500. And next I shall place one card face down for a monster then I lay two more cards face down for a couple of traps and end my turn."

Jaden's friends looked on as the duel continued worried about Jaden but still encouraging his victory. As Jaden drew his sixth card Brett watched on "well I don't know what those traps are Brett but I don't care, I activate polymerization fusing Elemental Hero Avian and Burstinatrix to create Elemental Hero Flame Wingman, and I'm attacking you're facedown monster."

"Fine by me but I will activate it's effect, and my morphing jar allows us both to discard our old hand for a new one" They both discarded their old cards for five new ones.

"Cool, a new hand for me so before I end my turn I lay down two trap or magic cards Now show me what you got champ."

"You fool, this is your last turn I have all I need" as Brett drew another card "now first I activate Xian XU which will seal those trap or spell cards, and next, I think that I will get rid of that hero as I activate tribute to the doomed, and at the small price of one card from my hand, and now your hero is gone. Some hero that creature turned out to be; it really was quite pathetic. I'm not getting a fight to remember here, I really don't understand how you are considered to be such a hero."

Song Akuma no Keiyaku

And in an instant one of Jaden's monster was gone "hey Brett why you like this? I mean is it something just for me because this is not cool!"

"Nothing is wrong with me Jaden, I have never felt better! After all your about to lose this then I'm going to be the best in everyone's eyes!" As Brett held up one card from his hand two small spirits one of light and one of darkness appeared on the field.

Soon light and darkness began to swirl, clashing and rising into the air swirling further and further apart, dividing an swirling in large circles before colliding opening a giant rift above the duelist, creating a gaping dimensional hole in the ceiling. Then came a large creature slowly descending thought the hole dripping with a dark red goo As it touched down it roared loudly and full of pride, as the roar shook the stadium every duelist down to their very soul. The Dragon still covered with the red substance roared again as the substance dissolved. There stood the Chaos Emperor Dragon; bigger then the Slifar dorm and ready for battle. Brett stood there with an ecstatic look on his face ready to show everyone how great he was, "well Jaden what do you think of my creature, and all I needed was to remove a light and dark monster from my graveyard, I have been waiting for this. It has played out just as I wanted it to."

"Sweet card man, but it still can't beat me, I mean I still got 4500 life points, but that is one sweet monster."

"Well looks like you are wrong again, you see there is a reason I played tremendous fire earlier, now watch as I activate the card Megamorph, and since I have less life points my card has twice the attack power. This is it Jaden, you have no cards to help you, this duel is over!" as the duelists watched on Brett was not pulling any punches but going straight for a win.

"Hey Brett, before you finish me I got one question for you."

"Sure, I will bite what would the question be?"

"Why you dueling me like this, you're earlier duels where so different, so what's up with this? Your old strategies were not like this. Is beating me really that important?"

"Why?" as Brett began to think back to why he was doing this, why he went through all the trouble.

Then the duel was at a standstill as Brett thought long and hard as to why. Was it because he had hated Jaden? Slowly, he was thinking, as his dragon stood poised to attack, ready at a moment's command. Brett was having conflicting thoughts, part of him telling him to finish Jaden, part telling him that this was wrong. Brett struggled with the reason, but then he remembered why. He began to clutch his head as he dropped to his knee's, had his obsession about beating Jaden became the most important thing in his life and beating Jaden even overclouded the reason why he was fighting.

The crowd starred onwards as Brett was still on his knee's clutching his head, he knew this was not right, he knew it, but he also knew he could beat Jaden. Blair stood on wondering what was going on, this is what Brett wanted and victory was in his grasp. "Hey Brett, you ok over there, I thought we were dueling and it is not over yet" Jaden yelled from across the dueling field.

Slowly, Brett raised to his feet gaining his balance staring down Jaden "yes it is Jaden, this duel is over!" He raised his hand over his deck "I surrender!"

The monster of a dragon faded away into nothingness as the crowd was speechless. The band took affect sucking energy from both players knocking Brett to his knees grasping his chest as if he had the wind knocked out of him. He heard footsteps coming towards him fast as Jaden rushed to his side "Brett you ok, what happened out there?"

"Sorry Jaden, I forgot why I was really dueling, but it was for the wrong reasons" as he slowly got to his feet, recovering from the bio bands effect, "you truly are the better duelist here Jaden, which is why I want you to hold onto this card for me till I have truly earned it"

Brett handed a facedown card and Jaden took it flipping it over as his friends rushed to his side "the Chaos Emperor Dragon, but this card…"

"I'm not worthy of holding it yet Jaden, which is why you will hold it for me, and some day when I'm worthy I will take it back" as he stared up into the sky of the dome before turning and beginning to leave.

"Brett Wait I have to talk to you about that duel last year!" Blair shouted to him.

"Sorry Blair, I need some time to think about why I'm here, but maybe later ok?' as she shook her head.

Brett continued to leave as Viper took the opportunity to get more students as his guinea pigs. "Very well done, you all have showed you are exceptional. And now a few more exceptional duelists shall join the ranks." Viper was now in the center of the duel field as he called down Blair, Britney and Chazz. "You shall all have the honor to test my new invention as well."

Brett vanished through the door as everyone was still surprised about the events, but high in the rafters a cloaked man sat with a duel disk peering down on someone.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3 Light Of a Hero

Author's Note

First let me say AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

I'm incredibly frustrated and needed to vent for a second, the next chapter should be up tomorrow on my main site. But damn I have 20chapters done but my editors are busy with life, now once I get rid of that problem I promise more chapters faster.

Sorry for the delays!

Chapter 3 The light of a Hero

Brett returned to his dorm for the night, he thought long and hard about why he was here. Jaden was not his real target, but who ever was dueling earlier was not him. Brett peered through his new deck looking through each of the cards as he thought silently "what did I do with my deck; this is not it."

For a while Brett stayed up rebuilding his old deck from scratch, picking and choosing from the case of cards at his dorm. Slowly he began to remember the reasons why he was here. Slowly drifting of to sleep, he knew tomorrow he had to apologize to Jaden.

The next day the sun was shinning as Brett got up. He got ready for a new day, putting on his duel disk with his original deck back where it belonged. His room was on the second floor of the Slifar Dorm and strangely there was nobody around; the entire area was empty. It was no surprise since it was still early, but all of a sudden Jaden, Hasleberry and Jesse came running up to the dorm.

Brett jumped off the second floor landing down on the ground before beginning to run to Jaden "Hey Jaden I got say something to you!"

"Not now Brett, some duelist has kidnapped Blair and is holding her prisoner down at the docks. He says that he is looking for you" Jaden yelled back.

"What!" as Jaden finally got up to Brett "Jaden what's going on, why me?"

"He won't say, he will only duel you though, he says you have something he wants."

"Then come on, let's get down there now!" as Brett bolted past them running to the dock as Jaden and company followed, this was his fault and he had to fix it.

As they arrived at the dock, Brett beheld at a frightening set up. A long the pier was a floating metal square section and on the concrete walkway beside this platform was Blair who was strapped to a big metal chair. As the cloaked figure looked up to see the Brett, he slowly removed is hood, and the man had medium length white hair and green eyes, "well Brett I have been expecting you, I think this is a little to much for you."

Brett ran down onto the platform past the rest of Jaden's friends, and as he did, a large force field appeared behind him "who are you and what's going on here?"

"Well since I could not beat you the other day at my game, I thought maybe beating you at your own game would be better, I went through all this for you or rather what you carry with you."

As Brett could not help but grit his teeth "taking someone as a hostage and I saw the anchors and the chains, took this from a page in dueling history, cause this is the same thing that happened to Yugi Moto."

"You picked up on that huh? I'm one for a little theatrics now and then, besides my goal must be achieved. The one who came before me failed to easily, I doubt you are that strong" the mysterious man said. Brett looked around "I will not fail these people, if you want me then just take me, leave Blair out of this."

"HA! It is much easier to attack ones heart then one who has nothing to lose. What are the rules you ask? How does it work? Well simply put this is a duel, we each have four thousand life points and we each have one of these chains attach us to an anchor. Now, when you lose the duel, you will be dragged down to the depths, but do not think for one second that this is a carbon copy of that duel between Yugi and Joey cause each thousand life points you lose, you will get a huge shock. The chains will electrocute you, and while I will always get the full shock you have the choice of passing it all to Blair, all to you, or splitting the pain."

Hearing the rules made Brett cringe in pain as the thought of this duel entered his mind, "You're sick! How can you do this?"

"Easy, you have something I want and I will do anything to get it, which is why the force field so you're friends do not interfere, and as for the victor, if I win, I get what I want. If I lose, then you can rush over and save her from that exploding chair, all you have to do is get the key beside her chair and get her off before the timer hit's zero. By the way, you have 10 minutes to beat me and save her, well do you agree. Also note that only the winner will get the key to open the lock, it's in the box near your feet."

"Who are you, why are you after me?"

"I'm a ghost of a better man, the guy who attacked you earlier was a sibling, that does not seem to be important if you want to save that girl you care about."

"Come on Brett, beat him" cheered Alexis and the rest of Jaden's friends from beyond the barrier.

"You use your fists to fight as well?"

"No I'm more of a sword person now. Do you agree to this duel?"

Brett agreed nodding his head and ran over lock the chain to his ankle. They both set there duel disks, getting ready to duel as they both drew their hands as Blair was trying desperately to get loose as the clock began to tick down from five minutes. "I'll go first if that's alright Brett?"

"Fine by me; you'll get trounced either way, so make your move!"

As the white haired man drew his card he could not help but smile "hey how chivalrous you are, 'cause my luck seems to be paying off because now I activate my meteor of destruction and you start this duel by losing one thousand life points. But that is not all, as I activate 2 hinotama cards and you lose another thousand life points leaving you with half of your life points. Now you choose who gets the punishment."

Brett took one look at Blair and turned back "I will take all of it."

"What, Brett you don't have to do that I can take some."

"No Blair, I'll be fine" as two incredibly powerful blasts of electricity blasted through Brett knocking him to his knees causing him to breath deeply.

"BRETT!" Blair shouted watching him fall to his knees as the others cried out as well.

"What's the matter did that hurt, I mean the girl was willing to take some of the pain, why did you not let her help you could be the fact that…"

"Shut the hell up and finish your turn."

"Oh what's the matter, just not in the mood to talk about why you're here? Well fine. I will just play one monster face down and I end my turn."

Brett slowly got up and began by drawing his sixth card before beginning. "Alright I start by playing the spell double summon, which will allow me to summon two monsters. So first up is my Vorse Raider, and next I will follow up by summoning one of favorite monsters, Red Eyes Black Chick. I think I'll activate his effect sending him away so he can grow up to become a Red Eyes Black Dragon, so with ought further wait, let's even the score. Attack Vorse Raider!"

And as the creature leapt forward coming down on the card a surprise awaited "hold it. Now I activate my face down monsters effect, and Blast Sphere cancels your attack and attaches to your monster and next turn 1900 life points will be gone, sweating yet?"

"Yah, well you got one of my monsters, not my main one, Red Eyes crush him" as the large Black Dragon shot a fire ball blasting away 2400 life points leaving him to take the blow as well as two powerful blast of electricity. "And before your turn, let me throw two trap cards face down and end my turn."

As the white haired man drew his next card he looked on the new card with content. "You will have to better then that, and you're running out of time, and now I think that you lose another five hundred points with yet another hinotama card, now next turn it's over…"

"Wrong, as now I think I will activate my Jar of Greed but also my Solemn Wishes card. So not only do I get a new card, but 500 more life points" as Brett smirked at him.

"Well, you out did me that time but you will still lose more points after this, I play one monster facedown and next I will end my turn."

As Brett drew his next card, Vorse Raider exploded taking out 1900 points leaving Brett with only one hundred life points left as he said "I'll take all the shock again" as two more powerful blasts rushed through his body knocking him completely down as he slowly struggled to get back up.

"Brett! Are you ok?" Blair was franticly yelling, still struggling to get out of the chair.

"Oh Brett, you try far too hard to be a hero when you should just fold."

"You just don't get it do you? I would never let anything happen to Blair" as he rose almost like he had no pain whatsoever.

Slowly a ghost like aura started to build around Brett's body as he yelled out "now I end this" as he drew a card and the aura grew stronger "I activate Pot Of Greed so I gain 1000 life points total, and now let me draw the last cards of the duel" As Brett's aura focused into his hand.

"Destiny Draw!" as the aura vanished into the two new cards as his look became focused "now your end! I sacrifice my Red eyes to bring out Red eyes Darkness Dragon and activate tribute to the doomed to take away your monster! Now Red Eyes take him down!" as the blast fried the opponent as he experienced two last powerful shocks as the duel ended.

Brett saw the key and ran over to Blair quickly unlocking the locks and freeing her and as he did, he dove out of the way shielding Blair as the chair exploded; taking the blast. Jaden watched in terror as they disappeared into smoke and dust, but as it cleared they saw Brett and Blair were ok. Brett was still shielding Blair and as he looked down on her he said "You ok?" as she nodded.

"Good to hear Blair, sorry I got you wrapped up in this" as Blair turned towards him to see him looking very unhappy.

"This is not over!" as Brett turned to see his opponent bearing a huge sword, it was long and it was wide, as he swung it and cut the chain instantly.

Brett pushed Blair away as his opponent jumped down on him. Brett narrowly dodged as the blade slid into the ground. Brett led him away dodging swings as he used his hands to divert the blade, but his opponent was way to fast. "Brett heads up" as Blair threw a pole towards him; he caught it protecting himself with that rather then his hands.

Brett fought back, landing skillful blows on his opponent. He hit him on his side before jumping back. Jaden and everyone was speechless at this display. But then the white haired man prepared his blade charging right into Brett; Brett used the pole to launch himself into the air. As the blade cut the pole in two, Brett grabbed his chain, spinning it around his opponent capturing him. The chain wrapped around his body, tangling him as Brett landed behind him, pulling it tight. Just then the timer went and the anchors released, dragging Brett and the chained opponent down to the ocean. As the barrier dropped Alexis ran by and grabbed the key diving into the water before reemerging with Brett a minute later.

Slowly they got back up onto the dock as Brett was very exhausted, coughing up water. Jaden ran over to Blair's side. Blair grabbed a hold of Jaden and began crying "Jaden that was so scary!" as Jaden could not help but be caught off guard by Blair, Brett seeing this got up and smiled before getting up and went back to his room.

The others could not help but watch as Brett left without a word, but someone else watched from the shadows "maybe he does have a weakness."


	4. Chapter 4

Author note!!!

Hi there; I got to say that last review was very appreciated. I'm not doing it for the reviews but I do love them. Once again I stress you all visit my site and have a nice time. It has been updated and is way better. Also looking for suggestions from all of you, and my email is on my main site or just but them as a review.

Thanks for your time, now the chapter.

Chapter 4 Thought and Reflection

The rest of that day, Brett stayed in his dorm, thinking about his opponent and why he was the target of those attacks. He could not face the others yet, he was sure they did not want him around after all the trouble he brought. He stared through his deck while laying on his bed, awake, staring into space just thinking about the events so far. He wondered if coming to Duel Academy was the right choice.

Day turned to night as he just sat there, and the time soon closed in on midnight. Brett was no closer to the answers he desired than he was ten hours ago. Suddenly he heard a knock as Jaden, Jesse, as well as Hasleberry broke in to his room. "Hey Brett, how's it going? We got worried, are you alright? I mean, we have not seen you for a while." said Jaden, walking over towards him.

"I'm fine. I have just been thinking about stuff."

Blair was awake when she heard the events happening, since Brett's room was right above hers. She could hear there voices since Jaden had no idea about how to be quiet. Her curiosity interested her enough to crack open her door, and since Brett's door was opened, she was able to hear the conversation.

"Geez Brett, you're thinking of leaving? Why?" questioned Jaden.

"Because after today, I'm convinced that coming here was a bad choice."

"You cannot hold that against yourself, it was not your fault. Come on. We shall all go for a walk and we'll talk about everything, okay?" said Jaden.

Blair's curiosity was growing; this was interesting. Brett was leaving the island. She wondered about it before quickly getting changed back to her clothes, then quickly checking to see where Brett and the others were. the guys had finally coaxed Brett into taking that walk; Brett and the others were already on their way. Blair snuck out, following them along their path. Soon she caught up with them as they had stopped near the waterfall. Blair thought this was so cool. She could spy on Jaden, maybe she would find something new about him.

Song 1 Under The apple tree

She hid behind a tree that was close enough, so she could get a good earful of what they were saying. She got into position as she overheard Brett speak first, "guys I think I'm going to leave. 'Cause of the fact that I'm the reason that guy kidnapped Blair."

"What you taking about Brett, that is not your fault" pronounced Jaden.

"Yeah, it was that guy with the white hair's fault!" said Hasleberry.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence guys, but I have no friends here, and I came here just to beat Jaden, I do not deserve to be here."

"Well, I think you do and so does Shirley here" Brett and the others looked over to see Jim Cook with his pet crocodile strapped to his back, "I mean come on, heroes don't usually beat them selves up this bad. Let me ask you why you really came here. I'm not sure of your reasons, but you're a great duelist, and these guys must be your friends. Otherwise, why would they be trying to stop you from leaving?" Jaden and the others smiled in a bashful way.

"Yeah, that's why we brought you out here Brett, we did not want to see you leave" exclaimed Jaden.

"Yeah, I mean the way you dueled today in that setup was awesome, you were amazing even though you faced bad odds; and even worse you took all those shocks. If you're wondering me and Shirley saw you're duel when we were relaxing by the coast."

"Yeah, that girl that you worked so hard to save; then she goes to Jaden instead of you. And after you put your life on the line for hers. All you took for her was all the blasts off electricity to your body; then all of the life point damage too. Then you just saved her from that exploding chair before blocking the explosion. It's not like you just stood by; she is pretty ungrateful if you ask me." As Jesse spoke heart sunk; she had done nothing for Brett, her real hero.

With all that he had done for her yesterday, she had never thanked him or even shown any gratitude. She started to feel real bad about this; she never had thanked her hero who had saved her life twice in a single day. As she sunk down her back against the tree suddenly Brett piped up; "it's not her fault guys, she likes Jaden more then me. Besides if it was not for me then she would have never been in that situation in the first place."

"Oh I get it know;" as Jesse got real close to him. "That's why you came here this year you like Blair don't you, that's why Jaden was you're target; you wanted to show Blair you're better and win her over right?"

Brett was speechless; he blushed turning his head away from Jesse. Jesse moved in fornt of Brett's face; looking down at his shoes. "You really you like her?" questioned Jaden.

Suddenly Brett felt a nudge against his back; a small little dragon appeared from behind him giving a little roar, looking quite frustrated at Brett. "Whoa a duel spirit;" Jesse was surprised to see one; Ruby his duel spirit jumped up on his shoulder clear as day to everyone.

"Whoa never seen real duel monsters; did you guys just get those?" Jim questioned.

"We have always had them, but never has anyone else seen them. I have Ruby here; Jaden has Winged Kuriboh, and I guess Brett has this little guy." The shy winged creature appeared behind Jaden; all of the spirits were clearly visible too everyone.

"It's name is Red Eyes Black Chick, but I call him Red for short. He has an ability that allows him to be seen by people who normally cannot see him. But he causes more trouble with this ability; course he is really quite shy most of the time. It looks like it transfers to other duel spirits as well." Red continued to nudge Brett; letting little roars go to express his discontent with his master.

"Sounds like he wants you to tell the truth as well Brett." Jesse laughed a little after he finished speaking. Jaden was still amazed; Brett had a duel spirit too and he was a world class duelist.

"Fine, I like Blair that is why I came to Duel Academy. That is why I challenged Jaden and was so determined. I developed hate because Jaden was the only thing she cared about; I could not stand it. At that point, beating Jaden became my reason for my actions; I was such a fool. I cannot even accept forgiveness for my actions; all I can do is do is try to repay all of you for your friendship that you have shown me."

"Well that's good to hear. Hey Brett did you get any injuries from that duel? I mean you did block an explosion," Jesse questioned with a rather serious tone.

"Well the impact hurt but I'm fine;" they all looked at him seriously doubting his statement. "guess you did not believe that huh? My back is a little burned and I have some bruises but I'm fine really."

"Sweet looks like the old Brett is back; maybe I can finally get a real duel out of him." Jaden said as he hoped up to his feat, stretching his limbs. "Maybe sometime, but I really have to thank you guys for believing in me. I promise I shall repay you all."

Blair was shocked; that explained a lot of why Brett was the way he was. She felt really bad about the fact she had not figured it out sooner. There had to be some way to make it up to Brett. She sat there thinking about the situation; Brett liked her enough to save her life twice and take on Jaden. She had always admired him as a duelist; his skill was incredible. Blair thought about Brett and her feelings; was it possible she was falling for someone other then Jaden? Before she could think further on the situation, Brett spoke up; "well if I have friends her. I guess I could stay for a bit longer."

Blair was happy to hear he was staying; maybe she could convince him to stay somehow. He was her hero after all, and Blair was going to thank Brett properly. Jaden was ecstatic; "sweet Brett is going to stay. We got a first class duelist as our friend; but we better get back and get some sleep we got a big day tomorrow, and unfortunately we got class as well."

As the guys left; Blair sat there thinking about Brett. She was now determined to make him stay. After a few minutes she got up and walked back to the dorm She had a big day too; but else where new enemies began to plot.

"So you know what you are to do? Push him to his limits, and you shall be rewarded. His weakness is the girl, so use it!" The shadowed figure spoke in a deep voice with passion.

"Yes master, we shall do it as a team;" the twin voices spoke simultaneously to the large shadow.

"Remember make sure he uses all his power, even after the duel!" as the two hired duelist left, leaving the remaining character to chuckle in the shadows.


	5. Light Chapter 5: Limits

Well here it is!

Humor me and read this.

Chapter Five of light; easily my biggest and best chapter yet. I mean I built an entire segment of this story around a song. THAT IS RIGHT! AROUND A SONG SO THAT THE TIMMING WORKS IF YOU READ AT A STEADY PACE. This was incredibly hard so I really would like everyone to try this out; of course you can find the song in a zip off my site and the link is bellow. Just pick the chapter 5 zip, and the music is in there. Please give this a shot, it really adds to the experience, and that is what I want to deliver hear.

Well other reasons to read this? It is my best chapter thus far, by far. But other reasons are the simple fact that we got tag dueling (which is hard to write), the best music integration to date, lot's of story, lot's of emotion, lot's of action, and last a blue haired opposition to Blair. Whew, with that done you can read the real thing! SO ENJOY!

The link to the zip

http://members.shaw.ca/epyongc/New20Folder/BOOK20EIGHT20Chapters.html

please enjoy my work

Chapter 5 Limits

Another day came; the sun shown Duel Academy, another perfect day for this little island. Brett had just begun to wake up; the sun shown through his window illuminating his room. He was well rested and ready to start another day especially after last night. The new found encouragement from his friends had boosted his spirits; maybe this year was not going to be so bad.

Brett got ready; he left his room shortly after, with his deck and duel disk. He descended the stairs a small voice came from beside him; "Morning Brett how are you today?" Blair said as she looked at him coming down the stairs from his room. "Look, I'm sorry about yesterday, I never properly thanked you for saving me from that situation."

Blair gently blushed, causing Brett to quickly respond. "No their is no reason for you to apologize for anything Blair. It was not your fault for anything that happened. It was my fault anyway; you ended up in that position because I came to Duel Academy."

"Well regardless of why it happened, you saved me from that maniac. I wish there was some way for me to repay you for saving me." Brett turned bright red hearing Blair utter those words. "Maybe we could hang out after class today and talk a bit?"

"Su-Sure Blair I would love too;" Brett said, his voice quivering quickly accepting her proposition. "So you're going to class right?"

"Well in a bit first I just got to get something from my room." Blair smiled and ran back to her room as she spoke. "You just go on ahead, I will be right behind you; ok?"

"Yeah ok but remember after class?" Brett smiled back as he turned away and left. Blair turned back to her room; smiling at how easy it was to get Brett to comply.

Later Brett got to class, and he was still had some time before class started; some of students were settling into their seats. Brett noticed as he moved towards his seat that their was some sort of commotion going on near the front of the class. Many of the male students had gathered around someone; all with pens and papers as the female students looked on. Brett was wondering what could cause such a stir in the student population. Syrus squeezed out of the crowd landing on his face; Brett ran immediately over helping Syrus up to his feet.

"You ok Syrus?" Brett questioned, but never got an answer when a young girl's voice came from the crowd. "Is that the cutest, most illusive duelist out there? I guess I Finally found him!"

Song 1 Kaze no Kodou

Then the crowd parted; revealing a girl in an Obelisk Bleu outfit with a movie star face, with a cute appearance. She jumped into Brett's arms; grabbing hold of his arms forcing Brett to spin around. Her long blue ponytails moved gently with the spin; before gently falling into place. "So I finally get you back in my grasp. You are one tough little duelist to get but you are so worth it!" She was smiling from ear to ear, while starring directly into his eyes.

"Oh, hi Britney when did you get here?" Brett sounded very unenthusiastic, while forcing a small smile. "What are you sick? I was on the boat with you, but chasing you is like a ghost. It's almost like you forgot I'm you're girlfriend, geez isn't that so silly right kid."

"WHAT? Brett is Britney really you're girlfriend. You're so lucky to have a pop star duelist as you girl friend." Syrus was jealous of Brett; starting to cry a little about how unlucky he was. "Syrus she is not my girlfriend" Brett said sounding very aggravated; "she just thinks she is. So are you still a pop star, or are you playing actually a real duelist?"

"Well my publicist said it would be better if I went as a duelist; and of course he wants me to be with you, I could not pass this up. But don't get the wrong idea I love being with you. None of these other duelists could hold a candle to you, either in dueling or being so cute." The news knocked most of the guy duelists out; they would do anything to have Britney as their girlfriend.

Then Jaden burst in the door panting hard, completely out of breath. He had just made it to class, and surprisingly he was not late today. Brett looked up, but still no Blair causing Brett to be a little concerned. "Jaden is Blair with you? She said she was going to be here, and she is never late."

"No, she is not with me Brett;" the bell rang signaling class was about to start. Brett became increasingly worried. Blair was never late for anything, and never class since she was the class rep. Brett ran quickly up the steps; running towards the door grabbing Jaden telling him they had to hurry. Syrus, Chazz, Halseberry, and Jesse all ran out after Brett and Jaden. "Hey wait Brett, who is this Blair? She better not be a girl. I'm the only girl for you! Damn I'm not going to lose him again;" her blue eyes filled with fire passion. She gave chase to Brett, not wanting to lose him.

Song 1 end

Blair slowly woke up, coming out of a hazy state. The last thing she remembered was going into her room, when she was hit on the head with enough force to knock her out. She could not move and she felt something tied to the back of her she moved her head slowly trying to see who was behind her. Then she realized her feet were dangling in the air. She looked down to see that their was no ground bellow her feet. She saw that she was tied up; the rope securely holding her up. She looked past her feet to see a hundred foot drop to the ocean bellow; she immediately screamed at the top of her lungs.

Brett got out just in time to hear Blair's scream; he looked around, tracking in on the source of the sound. Looking around till he realized it was coming from the cliffs. He immediately began to run over to the source of the sound. The rest of the group followed behind Brett, running trying to keep up with his heightened pace. Brett knew something was wrong, but if it was that group again it did not matter.

Brett ran up to the area where the screams where coming from. As he went over the hill, he saw a crane; attached to the rope the crane held up, was Blair and Alexis tied up together. The girls were back to back, Alexis was still unconscious; they hung from the crane overhanging a cliff. As Brett neared the cliff two people jumped in front of him, holding their hands out in front of them, blocking Brett's path. "Stop now or to the rocks bellow they go." The two men stood between Brett and Blair; the second one began to speak. "You shall duel or they shall fall, your chances are so very small."

"Wait a second that lame rhyming; you must be the paradox brothers. What could you possibly want from me. I get hit with a sword each time I lose points, or are you just mad about my adoptive father firing you." The others arrived shortly after Brett; they saw the new set up, and Brett motioned them to stay back. "What are you blabbering about? We never had any intentions of hurting you, but you will be pushed to your limits."

"Those fools! They were never to say anything about why they were dueling him. This puts far too much light on my plan. I will need to switch targets for the next duel, and something to get rid of Brett." Viper finished speaking, watching on his computer while events unfolded. Scowling at events before his eyes, things where starting to go bad. "Those morons have just terminated there contract; but let's see how much energy they can suck out of Brett."

"Brett I'm so glad you're here!" Blair shouted out, causing Brett to blush slightly while responding. "Don't worry Blair I'm going to save you, and beat these losers. I'm world class and you are not so get ready to lose." Alexis now woke up quickly looking at the situation realizing she was in trouble.

"Now listen to us;" the paradox brothers began speaking at the same time. "This is how the duel shall work. It shall be a tag duel consisting of me and my brother against Brett and another duelist. We have decided on Jaden for your partner. Should anyone interfere with our match, we shall end these females lives by pressing the button on this controller. Each team shall have 8000 life points and for each thousand life points you lose, we shall cut one of the eight ropes. Do you agree?"

"No he doesn't cause the Chazz will be taking this duel; not Jaden. The Chazz will save his beloved Alexis by himself if he must." Brett and Chazz had never really talked since last year since their last duel. They would have to work together to save the girls. "Very well we accept this substitution of players. Now Brett shall be first to draw, followed by Para, then shall come Chazz, and last shall be my turn."

"You're doom comes now!" they both shouted, and the duel began.

Britney was listening to the whole thing from further back. She was unhappy that Brett cared for Blair, much more then her. She was unhappy with this news, but she looked the girl over. There was no way Brett liked that runt, hanging from the string then the pop queen herself. She figured it was time to cheer her guy on; "Come on Brett win this one for me! You could beat these guys buy yourself for me right?" Brett and the others looked at her for a moment. Brett was becoming quickly aggravated with her, but he quickly refocused on the duel. The life points set as Brett and Para drew there first five cards, "Let's duel" all four yelled at once.

"Well it's my turn first so I will make it quick!" Brett took a card from his hand, placing it on his duel disk. "I summon my Nin-Ken Dog to the field and end my turn."

"Very well here comes my turn, and now those eight ropes shall start to burn. I play a monster face down while I play a trap card as well. That is all for now, fool." Para ended his turn while Brett and Chazz traded spots. Chazz closed his eyes; speaking to Brett as they passed. "Brett if you think this is a game then you're dead wrong. You better not be holding me back, you have been a burden since last year."

Chazz stepped up; a confident smile across his face. "I start my turn by playing my Y Dragon Head; and now attack the face down card Y Dragon Head." The mechanical dragon came down on a Mystic Tomato creature; destroying the monster instantly. "Now my monsters effect activates as I summon a second Mystic Tomato from my deck in attack mode." Para laughed, causing Chazz to scowl as he spoke; "big deal, you got a useless tomato. Now I use Brett's monster to attack that new tomato."

The second one was crushed; the new monsters effect summoned a new monster, known as cannon soldier to the field in attack mode. Chazz was unhappy, but at least his last attack but at least he took away life points. "Fine I place one card in my magic/trap zone, and end my turn. Don't get too comfortable, I'm going to really start the pain soon."

"That was your last successful turn, because you two still have not learned." Dox said coming into position for his turn. Blood veins appeared on Chazz's forehead; Chazz began to shout, "Enough with the stupid rhyming you dorks and just duel!" "Very well, I start my turn by changing cannon soldier to defense. Next I summon my Kaiser Sea Horse, and now I attack your Y dragon head." Chazz and Brett lost 200 life points while their monster disappeared. "Now my Canon Soldier will sacrifice itself, to deal another 500 life points damage. Well you two shall lose soon enough; I end my turn."

Brett and Chazz switched, and as hey passed Brett confidently said; "Just watch me go. I will beat these two by myself." Brett's turn started; he quickly drew his next card. Brett started his turn by tributing his Dog monster. A large slab of ice fell from the sky; the wind whipped around it. The ice broke apart revealing Mobius the Frost Monarch. "I activate my new monsters effect! So know I can destroy your facedown magic card. Not bad huh?"

"Not so fast! I activate that card, and it is my Mystical Space Typhoon. Since it is a quick magic spell card, I can activate it. Now my spell destroys your trap card." The card effect activated destroying the trap Chazz had left behind. The Call of the Haunted disappeared, causing Chazz to yell. "Nice going you moron, is that world class dueling I hear about." Brett only stood there; Brett retaliated with an attack dropping their opponent's life points.

The score currently was Brett and Chazz with 7300 life points while the Paradox Brothers had only 6900 life points. Everyone could see Chazz and Brett were not working well together, and it was causing problems. Para stepped up to the field; drawing his next card before opening his mouth. "I play my premature burial card. This allows me to summon my Kaiser Seahorse back from the grave. Next I will play a trap and play a monster in defense mode, before ending my turn."

Brett and Chazz continued to trade places, shooting comments on how the other was doing back and forth between them. Their teamwork skills left room for improvement, but so far it was working. Chazz started his turn by drawing a card; next he summoned yet another Y Dragon Head. It attacked the face down revealing the Dark Hex, who had 1600 defense points. Brett and Chazz lost 100 points. Chazz quickly moved to attack the Kaiser Sea Horse with the Ice Monarch. Their opponents lost more life points, as they scowl towards their opponents; Chazz laughed as he ended his turn

The next turn came; Dox was about to change the balance of power in this duel. Dox used his tribute doll magic card; sacrificing his monster to summon his over powered Suijin. His new monster was unable to attack due to the power of his magic card. Dox played a new monster face down defense position; then Dox quickly ended his turn.

Brett took over switching modes; he attacked the new face down monster revealing the Spear Cretin. The creature's effect allowed both sides to summon a monster. Brett picked the old Y Dragon head in his graveyard in attack mode. Dox re-summoned the Dark Hex monster in defense position. A new monster was placed facedown before Brett ended his turn.

The Y Dragon Head was destroyed by Suijin causing more life points were lost. This time one of the ropes was released causing the girls drop a few inches. They both screamed loudly while everyone's heart skipped a beat. Brett watched as Para ended his turn; Chazz step up to the field to start his turn. Chazz placed a new monster down defense position before placing another trap/magic card. The monarch monster destroyed another facedown monster before Chazz ended his turn.

Dox took over the duel; placing another monster in face down defense position. Next he flip summoned yet another Mystic Tomato. This time Suijin took out the Monarch, knocking more life points away from Brett and Chazz. Then the Mystic Tomato destroyed Chazz's Ojama Black, that he placed face down earlier. The turn ended before Brett was finally able to go back for more; the duel was not looking well for anyone.

Chazz and Brett were not working well together; both wanted to save their respective girl, but neither of the guys liked one another. Brett knew this was not going well but he had a new plan; he placed a trap and ended his turn. Para started his new turn he skipped playing any new cards, rather destroying the last Y Dragon Head. The Mystic Tomato attacked the last facedown card defending Brett. This time Brett was ready as Marshmellon appeared; it's effect activated, taking life points away from Para. "Sorry but it's time to retake control of this duel. First Marshmellon cannot be destroyed; second because you attacked it in facedown defense position so you lose a thousand life points."

Para ended his turn; this time Brett stopped Chazz as he was about to pass Brett. Brett whispered quietly to Chazz; "Look I know we do not like each other, but I'm not letting the girls suffer. That card that's face down is a present for you; but just end your turn without doing anything." Brett looked dead serious straight at Chazz; "well you do love that other freak hanging there; so I doubt you would betray me. Alright I'll take your word for it." Chazz stepped into position drawing his next card before activating the face down card. The trap Jar of Greed activated allowing Chazz to draw one more card before ending his turn.

When Dox started his turn he simply drew a new card playing meteor of destruction taking away from a thousand points. Dox ended his turn as another rope was cut causing Jaden and the others to become more concerned. Brett's team's life points were down to 4900. Each time Brett had been trying to block out the fact that more ropes were being cut. Brett was forcing him self to concentrate on the duel, if he lost then it was game over. The others had been shouting and cheering this whole time but Brett was dead focused, it was time to win.

Brett's aura formed around his body while he trade places. Slowly the ghost aura became stronger; Brett drew the next card, his aura still present. Brett yelled; "I activate Pot of Greed! Allowing me to draw to more cards; and now Destiny Draw." This time his aura went into the two new cards; Brett smiled as he looked at his two new cards. "I activate my Tribute to the Doomed. So now by getting rid of a card in my hand you're Suijin is finished."

Dox complained; his monster was rapped in bandages being destroyed by the magic cards effect. "I'm not done I summon my Luster Dragon and attack your facedown card" as the spear cretin was destroyed causing both players to summon another monster. Brett re-chose his Frost Monarch while Dox chose the old Spear Cretin as it went into face down defense position. Brett then got his Frost Monarch to attack the Mystic Tomato, destroying another thousand life points. His opponent picked another Canon Soldier to the field in defense.

Brett at last ended his turn; his opponents had still 4000 life points. Brett knew they could win if this kept up. Para started his turn by playing a new magic card. "I activate ante card, now we both pick a card; the card with the highest attack wins, while the loser wins a thousand life points." Brett picked his magic card double summon, while Para picked Gate Guardian. Brett lost another 1000 life points; while another rope was cut; the girls screamed again as the situation got worse. Para ended his turn; Brett and Chazz traded places while Brett whispered to him. "Time to win this duel Chazz. Go for it, destroy them!"

Chazz nodded with a big smile, while drawing his next card at the same time. "Ok you bunch of rhyming losers; you guys are finished now. I summon my X Head Canon in attack mode, and destroying your little Canon thingy. Guess my machine cannon is better then your scrap pile." Chazz had a much bigger smile now that they had the upper hand; "now I place one last trap or magic card and end my turn."

Dox walked up drawing another card. "Finally, now you shall face the thunder, as I now play my Soul Exchange so we both tribute a monster so I chose my Spear Cretin" as Chazz looked at Brett as he nodded "I choose my Marshmellon."

"Now I can summon my all powerful, Sanga of Thunder." The two paradox brothers laughed harder and harder till Chazz spoke up. "You fools, you just allowed us to win. I activate my Ring of Destruction; and I just happen to pick you're Sanga." As the ring attached to Sanga's arm; the monster struggled against it as it blew up. 2600 life points were removed from each team.

It cut Chazz and Brett's life points to 400 points; the Paradox brothers dropped to 2300 life points. More ropes were cut as only one was left intact, and the girls rope aloud them to fall slightly closer their fate bellow. Dox looked at his hand, there was nothing he could do; and he was wide open. All he could do was end his turn; completely disgust of how this team of duelists, who hated one another earlier yet worked together.

Brett stepped up drawing his last card he needed to win. "You guys are the worst kind of people; if you want me, go for me and never try to hurt the people I care about. I summon Red Eyes Black Chick and activate his effect; allowing me to summon my Red Eyes Black Dragon from my hand." Brett paused for a moment; smiling at Blair before continuing. "People as evil as you could never win; finish them Red Eyes." The dragon shot a blast of fire at their opponents; dropping there life points to zero.

The duel was over, and Brett breathed a sigh of relief, then he felt a mass amount of energy was drained. The band around each of the duelists that partook in the duel glowed; Brett and the others felt incredibly weak. Chazz however ran forward; despite the loss of energy, trying to save Alexis and be the hero again.

Dox swung his foot knocking Chazz off his feet. Para grabbed Chazz throwing him across the field landing near Jaden. "Brett you shall have to get through us to save them; we have even decided to be generous. You have a several minutes to save them. Do you think you can do it?" Brett removed his duel disk tossing it back to Jaden. "Guys stay out of this; ok?" The others stayed back watching from a far; Jaden held Brett's duel disk, the timer began to count down. Brett quickly stretched before getting into ready stance; steadying him self for the fight to come.

Song 2 Chateau

"Get him!" said the brothers. Brett tossed his duel disk as the brothers ran towards him beginning to throw punches. The brothers split up, each taking an opposite side to Brett. Each of the punches flew close as Brett started using his hands to block most of oncoming punches, while dodging other punches. Brett narrowly dodged each one before doing a backwards flip, gaining some distance allowing him to regroup. Britney never knew Brett was this good of a fighter. The Para Dox brothers took a step forward straightening their right arms; a small dagger flew into each of their right hands.

Brett gritted his teeth; running towards the brothers. The brothers began swiping with their daggers, attacking only from the front. They moved around one another looking for openings, slashing in every direction. Each of the swipes came quicker as Brett narrowly dodged the next slash by Dox. Para took the other side as he slashed Brett's arm. Brett parried each of the next series of slashes using only his hands, before spinning around Dox. Dox swung the opposite way with his dagger; Brett moved his hand around blocking the blade. Everyone could not believe Brett stopped the dagger. Brett got closer, elbowing Dox in the stomach knocking him down.

Brett grabbed Dox's dagger, clenching it while blood dripped from his hand. Para ran forward jumping over his brother; Brett was forced to back up, giving Para room. After a brief moment the fight resumed; Para and Brett each slashed with the daggers. Each time the daggers connected with incredible force, causing both to pull away. Slashes flew threw the air while Brett slowly led them away from the cliff. Each of the following slashes became far more violent. Dox recovered getting up and running to Para's aid. Para continued to slash each time the blade moving faster, and faster.

Dox stood back waiting for a chance to join, watching the fight unfold. The slashes continued; Brett studied the moves of Para. Para continued the assault; quickly becoming increasingly furious with the lack of hits on his opponent. Para leaped forward blade out; Brett dodged the blade as it went past his face. Brett flipped his blade; cutting Para's hand causing both blades to fly through the air. Brett did a backwards roll; catching each of the daggers. Brett rose to his feet; tossing both blades well off the cliff. Para and Dox regrouped and were now side by side.

They both looked at him, angered since they were losing to their opponent. Dox ran jumping into the air while Brett moved out of the way; sidestepping out of the way. Para ran in, throwing punches while Dox threw kicks at Brett. Brett could only parry, before dodging two simultaneous attacks. Brett knocked both opponents back with his fists; the brothers flew through the air, landing on their feet.

Brett paused, allowing him to get ready to end the fight. Brett used his hand to motion Dox forward, and Dox took the invitation; using another ju6mping kick while Brett rolled forward dodging easily. Para circled Brett; striking right after Dox with his feet. Para ducked and turned using a sweeping kick; Brett jumping over Para's leg. Brett continued to dodge as the battle continued; Brett threw another punch into Dox knocking him back. Para continued onward with the assault.

Dox recovered quickly; running towards them. Brett noticed, quickly turning to Para as he grabbed his punch, pushing him slightly backwards. Para quickly ran towards Brett again; Brett turned landing his foot on Dox's leg. Leaping up into the air; beginning to spin his body in the air. Brett's leg whipped around; knocking both brothers out cold with his foot.

Brett looked over to see that time was almost up. Only ten seconds remained. Blair and Alexis screamed for Brett to save them. Brett ran; the time still continuing to count down. Brett hurried as the band sucked more energy from him, but the band showed no effect on Brett. Brett was only a few meters when the timer hit zero. The final blade was released; cutting the last rope, leaving the girls to fall to their demise. The girls began to scream at the top of their lungs; tears falling from their eyes.

Brett was focused and determined to end this situation. His eyes focused on the rope, the only way to save the girls. Brett slid off the cliff, his right hand digging into the ground; while the left grabbed the loose rope, quickly whipping it around his hand multiple times. His hand dug into the ground; the weight of the girls became evident when the rope went tense.

Brett cried out in blistering pain; the ground went into Brett's open wound. Brett's wound was emanating blistering pain. Brett closed his eyes tightly; trying to forget the large amount of pain he was enduring. Blair and Alexis noticed immediately they were no longer falling. They stopped crying and screaming; looking up to see Brett hanging off the edge of the cliff. Brett was the only thing holding them up; stopping from falling into the ocean. They both shouted at the top of their lungs; "Brett!"

Jaden and the others got to the cliff in a hurry. Jaden got down on his knees grabbing onto Brett's arm. "Brett hold on we will get al of you out of this. You ok Brett?" Jaden asked. Britney arrived at the edge of the cliff; shouting immediately, "Brett be careful! If you die I don't think I could go on with my life."

Brett laughed a bit at Britney's comment before speaking up; "stay back guys, I have no clue if this cliff can support me and the girls; let alone all of you. Listen Hasleberry and Jaden, go to my right. I'm going to swing the girls up; do not worry about me till they are safe, got it!"

Brett began slowly swinging the rope back and forth, the girls began to move. Slowly the girls gained speed; rising higher and higher. "Are you guys already up there, and down there?"

"We're ready up here;" Jaden and Hasleberry responded; the girls shouted nodded. The girls still terrified for their lives.

Slowly speed built up getting closer and closer, till Brett yelled loudly. Taking one last powerful swing; throwing a slight curve moving the girls to the cliff. The girls flew up through the air; right onto the cliff as Jaden and Hasleberry caught the girls out of mid air. Throwing the girls had caused Brett too sway too much; he lost his grip. Brett began to fall towards the ocean, when he felt a hand grab his.

Brett looked up to see Jesse with a firm grasp on his hand. Jesse smiled before stating, "you did not think you were going to die a hero, then I guess you will be sorry too say you got to live." Jesse began to pull Brett; the cut Brett's hand had coated Brett's hand in his own blood. Slowly Brett began to slip through Jesse's hand. "Brett hold on!" Jesse yelled as Brett continued to slip through Jesse's finger.

Jesse struggled to hold on but it was impossible for him to hold on. Brett's hand parted from Jesse's; Brett began to fall downwards to the rocks bellow. Brett quickly shoved his hand into the side of the cliff. Brett came to a stop 12 feet bellow the edge of the cliff. Brett screamed from the pain as his body hung from the cliff.

"Brett hold on we will get you back up!" Jesse got up looking for a solution. Jesse went over to the crane; taking one of the blades used to cut the ropes. He ran over to the tied up girls; cutting the girls loose. Jesse searched the ground, grabbing the longest segment of rope, running back to the cliff. Jesse let the rope hang down behind Brett. "Brett grab on!"

Brett rapped his free arm around the rope multiple times. Brett wrapped the rope around five times, before pulling his arm out of the cliff. The weight nearly caused Jesse to fall off the edge; Jim came from behind Jesse grabbing the rope. "Don't worry mate, not going to let anyone else get hurt today;" Jim stated to Jesse.

Jesse and Jim slowly pulled Brett up, slowly getting him onto the cliff and into safety. Brett crawled away from the cliff, completely out of it. Brett had used all the energy he had left in his body trying to stay alive. Jesse and Jim slowly helped Brett onto his feat. The two guys helped Brett away from the cliff. Jesse and Jim each had one of Brett's arm over their shoulder. The girls were standing sidelines watching the ordeal; Chazz finally got back up from his crash landing, wondering what had happened. Blair ran over to Brett shouting in a panic, "Brett are you ok?" Brett did not answer; he was unconscious from the loss of energy. Blair became increasingly worried, shouting louder; "Brett!"

Jaden ran over comforting Blair, "don't worry he's just tired. I would be too after that kind of workout." Blair looked up at Jaden; Jaden turned to Jesse, "we should get him to the infirmary right away."

As everyone left, the Paradox brother slowly got up. They were in pretty bad shape; they got up leaving to see their employer, they wanted their reward after this set of events.

When they arrived at the old building where they first meet their employer; they entered the main entrance to see Viper. "We did your job, and did it right" as the Paradox brothers switched; "so pay us now, or we will have to fight."

"You morons, you nearly gave up my identity and came close to destroying my plan. You may have gathered a ton of energy from that foolish boy. While this is essential to my plan, you created suspicion in that boy. You failed me, and as for that fact their can only be one reward…" Viper paused, pressing a button on a remote, dropping the brothers into a pit. Viper laughed as the trap door closed; "Never take a job you cannot finish properly. I will have to distract that boy away from my trail; I think Jaden shall be my next target."


	6. Chapter 6 True Love VS Worship A Duel

Chapter 6 True Love VS Worship; A Duel for Love

Song Splinter Of Sadness

Brett forced his eyes slightly open, despite his weakened state just after he had lost consciousness. Brett forced them open to see Blair in Jaden's arms; his heart caused sharp pain with each beat. Brett was unhappy with this; but if she was safe then nothing else mattered, even if she chose Jaden.

Brett awoke moments later to find him self in a white room; barren of any life. It had no ceiling, no walls, no floor, no beginning, and no end. Brett turned around looking for anything, and then he turned back to see a man completely shrouded by darkness. "So you continue to defy you're purpose. You have taken the first step now you shall begin to awaken. That is if you want to have the strength to protect that which you love. I will unlock your true power; so that one day I will claim it."

The shadow leapt at Brett; he woke, sitting upright at an alarming rate. Slowly his heart rate returned to normal; he calmed him self wondering if the dream was real. Brett questioned who that man was; he calmed his mind before he came back to reality. He looked around and saw that he was in the infirmary; it was late in the day, but the sun was just beginning to set.

Despite Brett's wounds; his body did not feel pain from his wounds. He un-bandaged his hand, to see the cut on his hand vanished; his hand was completely fine. Brett was still in his normal clothes, but was bandaged up where the cuts were on his body. Brett saw his duel disk on the table; he got out of bed getting his duel disk and putting on his shoes. Suddenly Blair came around the corner, gasping at the sight of Brett being so soon after his last duel. "Brett are you ok, you should not be out of bed so soon after what happened."

"Oh, so the hero is up so soon." Mrs. Fontaine appeared as well; giving a small laugh after she spoke. "So you are feeling well? You've only been asleep for six hours, and that is not nearly enough rest for your wounds." Brett gave no pause; he immediately responded showing his hand to both ladies. "I'm fine, there's no need to worry about me. My wounds have healed; I will stop being a burden and leave."

Blair was sad to see him just leave; her head tilted down, she was very concerned with Brett. Mrs. Fontaine saw Blair looking sad, and realized what was happening between the two. Mrs. Fontaine spoke up to Brett, trying to stop him from making a mistake. "Brett I'm sorry but I cannot let you go by yourself. Everyone has heard all about what you did; so if I just let you go and something would happen I would be to blame. Maybe Blair should go with you; and you two should just go somewhere should go somewhere private to talk. I mean Blair probably has to thank you, and I'm sure she would not mind taking care of you."

Blair's head perked right up; she nodded and Brett stopped looking back at them. "See Blair wants too and I will not take no for answer from you Brett. You are putting yourself in far too much danger; it would be good to have someone looking after you. Even a hero needs someone to help him." Brett looked down knowing that he was not a hero, but Blair soon latched onto his arm leading him somewhere.

Brett had no time to protest; he was quickly swept away by Blair. Mrs. Fontaine sat down on the bed; hopping that this would break the barrier between the two. "Well that should give them some time alone. I hope Blair is able get close; those two are cute couple."

Mrs. Fontaine had spoken with Blair while Brett was asleep; Mrs. Fontaine knew at that point Blair had feelings for Brett. She had her reasons mainly because she thought they were a good match; Brett obviously cared deeply for Blair as well. Mrs. Fontaine also thought about the other girl who came who continually to the infirmary; proclaiming her love for Brett. Blair only appeared to be sad each time that this girl pretending to be in love with him. But she had given them a chance to be alone away from everyone.

Suddenly the door burst open; Britney came in, shouting. "Oh Brett, your girlfriend is here." She came over to Brett's be; but she only saw Mrs. Fontaine sitting on the bed questioning the older woman. "Where is Brett?" Mrs. Fontaine shrugged trying to slow the girl's pursuit.

Britney was no fool; Blair was not here either and she was not going to let that runt win. "That shrew, she's trying to steal him from me. That's it; I'm going to teach her a lesson, and then Brett will be mine." Britney's eyes filled up with fiery fury as she ran out the door. Mrs. Fontaine knew there was going to be trouble eventually; hopefully Blair would return the favor for Brett. Hopefully Blair and Brett had a big enough lead.

Song End

Song Lucrecia Cresent

Both Blair and Brett arrived at the abandoned dorm. It was dark and creepy; but students were not supposed to be there, so it would be peaceful place for the two to talk. Blair led him deep into the old dorm; they sat down on the main floor, backs against the wall.

As they sat Blair leaned her head on Brett. Blair was enjoying being beside her hero; Brett was still lost in thought about everything that was going on. Blair broke the silence, speaking in gentle voice that grabbed Brett's attention. "Brett thank you so much for saving me yesterday, I can never repay you for what you did. You should not have put your self in so much danger for me, you could have been seriously injured."

Brett still sat there quietly for a moment; he was even more depressed that he had caused Blair more grief. "It was my fault you were in that position in the first place. If I had left the island you would have been safe. Blair I'm sorry for putting you in that situation; you do not have to accept me as your burden."

"No it's not you're fault Brett!" Blair shouted getting right in front of him. She knew Brett was beating him self up because he thought he was the only reason she was in danger. Suddenly a hand came right across Brett's face as a loud smack was heard snapping Brett out of his mood. Blair's eyes watered as she spoke in a trembling voice. "You did everything in your power to save me, and you did it by yourself. You belong here with us."

Blair was almost crying right in front of him; Brett got up bringing her back over to the wall as they sat back down. He put his arm around her shoulders; she leaned against him. Brett spoke again "I'm sorry Blair, thanks for being hear with me, it really does mean a lot to me." Blair stopped crying; she closed her eyes relaxing against Brett, she loved to be by her hero.

They sat there for a few minutes before Blair began speak to Brett. "Brett? Last year when we dueled in the tournament, did you surrender to me because you liked me?" Brett paused for a moment before responding; "yes that is why I surrendered. When we dueled; I wanted to show you how good I was, but I never wanted to hurt you. Then afterwards when Chazz beat you and I heard about Jaden, he became my obsession. I wanted to beat him to prove I was better so I could get your attention."

Brett smiled before he continued; "but I became a monster because of my obsession. That's why the way I was at the start of the year, I cannot say how…"

Blair pulled on his arm tight, enough to get Brett to stop and look over at Blair. She began to speak to Brett still in a soft voice; "Brett I do not want you apologizing. I know the others all like you; they know you were not yourself. You do not have to apologize for anything that has happened. You never had to apologize for me getting kidnapped because you did everything to save me." Blair looked up at him; she smiled as Brett pulled her in tight.

Blair was shivering since the dorm was cold; the sun had gone down and it was getting even colder. Brett got up taking off his sweater, all he had under was tee shirt on underneath. He threw his sweater over Blair's shoulders; Blair immediately felt much warmer. "Thank you Brett" Blair said before Brett sat down; putting his arm over her shoulder.

Blair loved how nice Brett was being, he was such a gentleman. Blair looked up at him as she saw a silver necklace on Brett. "Brett I never knew that you had a necklace." Blair sounded surprise; Brett took his free left hand, taking off the necklace giving it to Blair to look at.

Blair took the necklace; it was a normal silver necklace but attached was a ring. The ring was a fair size; but light as a feather. In the center was a gem Blair had never seen before, and was surrounded by eight other gems. They each where a different color but where all square, most were recognizable. The center gem was black, but it looked like cracks of light green light appeared. They soon disappeared as more little gleams of green light appeared. Blair's eyes lit up as she spoke; "this is the most beautiful ring I have ever seen, where did you get this."

"I've had this since I could remember. The day the person who adopted me found me; they found me with this. Doctors guessed I was thirteen but I had nothing but the clothes on my back and my ring. There was no information but I had knowledge of everything; except for where I came from. That was four years ago; but then I was introduced dueling. My name just came to my mind; but through dueling, I found purpose and some other things that became important." Blair was staring directly at Brett, while he was telling his story.

Brett snapped out of his retelling; looking at Blair who was focused on him holding the ring tightly, trying not to drop it. Brett closed his eyes, knowing Blair liked it; "why don't you hold onto it for me." Blair shook her head; "No I could never hold onto something so important for you. I just never knew that about you, you never had any parents?"

"None that I can remember. I was never close to adoptive father either." Brett shook his head; Blair handed him his necklace back. While Brett put his necklace back on Blair began to speak. "I really enjoyed this time alone with you. I have not had any real time with you." Blair knew she had to thank Mrs. Fontaine; she continued to speak wanting to express more of her feelings to Brett. "You know Brett we need to spend more time together. I would really like to spend more time with you, and get to know you better."

Song End

Brett felt his cheeks go red with embarrassment; Brett had wanted to get close but did not know how to, and now Blair had done what he could not. The room was silent; but the silence was short lived by Britney who burst into the room, shouting loudly. "You boyfriend stealing little witch; why did you kidnap Brett away from me. You just want to steal him away because you cannot have him, so back off!"

Britney became erratic; continuing to shout at the top of her lungs with passion inhabiting her vice. "I'm going to kick you're ass unless you leave Brett alone. He is MY BOYFRIEND! You could never be as perfect for him as me." Blair got up of the ground; she began to counter Britney's statements with passion inhabiting her own voice. "Brett does not want to be with you, he never liked you. You are just a stalker, he would rather be with me because I care about him as a person, not some promotional tool."

Britney was angry, but so was Blair. They both stood across from one another, a fair distance apart. Brett quickly got up running in between the girls saying; "girls stop this there is no need to fight."

Britney prepped her duel disk as she spoke "no, we end this now, and when I win Blair is never allowed near you again! I want Brett for myself." Blair laughed, before yelling at Britney. "You win? You are going to lose because the power of true love is on my side. And I accept but when I win you are to stop this fake love thing with Brett and leave him alone. My love deck will be you; I care too much about Brett to let you have him."

"Oh how cute you think you like him more then me; how amusing to think an ugly runt like you could give" smirked Britney. Brett was still in the middle trying to stop a brawl that might break out. "Girls I am not worth this much trouble. I'm not worth fighting over;" but he was silenced as both girls shouted at the top of their lungs, the words "YES YOU ARE!"

Brett stood their shocked and embarrassed; he had two beautiful girls fighting over him, and they both wanted him a lot. Brett could take on duelists with swords but there was more danger in getting in the way of this fight then his previous one. He slowly turned getting out of the way; he moved over to a nearby pillar. He arrived at the pillar; turning around and leaning against it. He figured it wise to stay out of this; both started the duel as Blair said "I will go first. Since the saying goes, ladies first." Britney snarled shooting back "you little witch, go first it does not matter. I will win whether you go first or second."

Blair drew her sixth card; she placed a monster facedown defense position, while placing two traps face down as well. Blair ended her turn, leaving Britney to start the insulting. "That is it" Britney gave pause letting a small feminine laugh. "You're not very good at anything are you? It's a disgusting thought, you with Brett. He would rather a pretty girl anyway." Blair did not hesitate to join in the game; "No you haunting him for the rest of his days is a disgusting thought. And Brett has already chosen me over you; so he has a beautiful girl by his side, now duel."

Britney drew a card before playing Cost Down magic card. She discarded a card from her hand allowing her to make the requirements for stronger monsters negate. She then summoned the Dark Magician Girl in attack mode. "You know this card is so me; so beautiful, so popular, so smart, and graceful and she is going to crush you. Just like I'm going to do right now; so attack DMG."

The magician raised her staff summoning dark magic to gather above her staff. It was hurled towards Blair's hidden monster. When the monster exploded Blair laughed, "You just destroyed my D. D. Warrior Lady. So now both of our monsters are removed from play. Looks like you are pretty upset; course my monster just trounced a version of you. Just like I'm going to do to you."

Britney scowled before ending her turn; Blair quickly drew her next card. She summoned her old deck's signature card. The Maiden in Love appeared in attack mode and began to attack; taking away 400 life points from Britney. But it barely hurt Britney, and Blair ended her turn again.

Britney took this as an opportunity of a weak monster being Blair's only defense. She drew the card she needed to really put the hurt on this opponent. Britney smiled before saying; "you know there is a reason why my deck is called bodyguards. I have filled my deck with strong monsters that worship me; and strong knights who would give their lives for me. While you beat the card that is supposed to be me; but how will you do with the card I consider to be Brett."

"I activate my Black Luster Ritual, so all I do is send my Gate Guardian to the graveyard so I can summon this, the Black Luster Soldier. He is so good looking he just screams Brett; my strong and brave knight in shinning armor. Just like in real life he is with me." Blair smiled while she began to speak; "well he may be on your side, but love will open his eyes to the truth. I promise you just like in real life I will bring him to me."

Britney just brushed Blair's comment away; she played one trap card declaring an attack with her soldier. The monster came down on Blair's monster, but she only lost 1100 life points. "What, you cheated, why did that happen, your monster should be destroyed." Blair laughed again saying "Well my monster cannot be destroyed if it is attack mode, next I activated shrink causing your monsters attack power to be cut in half. Last your monster get's a heart counter too; and as for what it does, you shall find out."

Britney ended her turn; Blair drew another card. She started by saying, " first I use the spell card Snatch and Steal" but Britney interrupted. "No you will not, because Magic Jammer stops you're card after I discard a card to the grave. You honestly never thought that would work; did you?" Blair shook her head; "of course not. You cannot force someone to love you; I wanted to show you that before I beat you. I saw your trap but now real love will bring Brett to me. Now I play my Cupids Kiss magic card and it attaches to your Black Luster Soldier. Next I end my turn."

Britney took over drawing a monster that was no use to her; she scowled at her hand of monsters that needed sacrifices. She commanded her Black Luster Soldier to battle again. Again Blair activated another Shrink magic card; cutting the damage down to 1100 life points. But as the battle ended, the Black Luster Soldier came over to the Blair's side of the field.

"Why is my protector siding with you?" Britney questioned as her turn ended. The score was now 1800 life points for Blair while Britney had 3600 life points; but Britney had no defense against what was about to happen.

When Blair picked up her next card, she looked at Britney speaking in a calm and collected manor. "Do you get it now, you cannot force someone to change their heart but true love has brought Brett to my side. Brett knew that attacking a real lady was wrong. Now it's time to end this! I play my Happy Marriage Card which gives my maiden the attack points of Brett; I mean the Black luster Soldier. This is the true power of love and there love right now between these two duel monsters; as real as my feelings for Brett."

Blair commanded the two to attack causing the 6400 points of damage; ending the duel with an absurd amount of damage. Blair started to speak; confident and proud of how she had fought and won for Brett. "I won so leave Brett alone…" The bands around their wrists activated cutting Blair's statement off.

Blair began to fall to the ground; Brett ran over grabbing her, and holding her in his arms. Then Britney collapsed; Brett ran over grabbing Britney with his left hand softening her landing, while Brett still held Blair in his right. Brett paused for a second, questioning to himself the situation. "What's going on? Their bracelets activated as they collapsed;" but Brett shook off his curiosity, wanting to get the girls somewhere safe.

It was pitch black outside, but it bothered Brett little. Brett carried both girls; one over each soldier, and it took him well over an hour to get to his destination. Brett arrived back at his dorm; he was tired and worn down from carrying the girls. Brett set Britney down on the ground in his room, her back to a wall. While he put Blair in his bed putting the bed sheets over her; carefully tucking her in. Brett turned to see Britney up and about to leave. "Britney are you ok?"

"I'm fine Brett; I just wanted to apologize for my rudeness. I did start to go out with you for the publicity, but I did start to like you as something more. Brett you're lucky to have her; take good care of her. She really does have a strong heart; so do not break it." Brett looked at her speaking in a quiet voice so not to awake Blair. "Britney thank you; you are a better duelist then I give credit for. But I would be honored to have you as my friend. I worry with the attempts on my life something big is about to happen. I promise though to protect my friends, and especially Blair."

Britney smiled, "I'll take you up on that, from now on will be friends ok, tell Blair she is a very lucky girl. Be careful Brett; I still do not want anything to happen to you." Britney left the room shutting the door after she left. Brett sat down in a nearby chair; soon falling asleep hoping tomorrow would be peaceful for a change. The words of that dark shadow from earlier, still haunting him.

The next morning came; Blair woke up; she put her hand on her head as she tried to remember what happened. She soon realized she was not in her room. Blair sat up as she saw Brett asleep in the chair near the bed in the middle of the room. She slowly remembered everything about the duel, including passing out afterwards. She realized that Brett must have carried her back and took care of her. She offered a gentle smile at Brett; she saw that there was no one else to be seen.

Blair was happy, ever since the duel she had come to realize how strong her feelings were for certain people. She got up taking her time; she stretched her arms and legs before sitting back down on the bed. She just sat there watching Brett sleep peacefully; he was cute asleep and he deserved the rest.

Slowly she worked up the courage to do something she had wanted to do since yesterday. She walked over to him slowly getting closer and closer. Soon she felt brave enough as she planted a kiss on Brett's lips. Just then Brett woke coming out of his sleepy state, feeling Blair's soft lips on his. Brett was completely caught of guard; he leaned back to the point his chair began to tip backwards. He fell backwards; came crashing down on the ground.

Blair walked to his side letting her hand out to help him up. Brett grabbed Blair's hand; he slowly got up Blair began to speak to him. "I finally figure a way to thank you and this is how you act. Don't tell me my face scarred you, or that you are embarrassed a pretty girl kissed you?" Brett could only come up with partial words; his face turned beat red with embarrassment. Blair grabbed onto his arm; tightly grabbing on to him, giving no way for him to escape. "Come on class will start soon and we cannot be late." Blair smiled at him; leading him out the door towards the school.


	7. Chapter 7 Promotion and Premonitions

Chapter 7 Promotion and Premonitions

Following the events of the Britney and Blair; Brett found himself being led to school with Blair attached to his arm. When they arrived all the students were called to the front of the class right before the stage. Blair met up with Marcel in the front row, and Brett followed having been still attached to Blair. Brett never had met Marcel, but if he was Blair's friend then he was his friend as well.

Professor Viper took the stage and got right down to business; "from this point, all students in the school are required to where a bio band." The professor held up one of the bands some of the students already possessed. Viper continued to speak in a commanding voice. "The bio band will keep track of all your dueling information; you will all take part in mandatory survival duels every day till the end of the year. Any students who perform poorly will be demoted dorms, and if it you continue to show you're lack of skills then you will be expelled. Also I will be monitoring your spirits as well."

All the students were shocked about the news; but the chancellor showed no signs of concern. Brett jumped up on stage; he began to vocalize his concerns about he bands. "What a load of crap! There is something wrong with these bands, and I do not like them. I have noticed that when ever anyone with a band has lost a lot of energy. Explain this Viper!"

The statement caught Viper slightly of guard. "Well your results have been phenomenal so far, as well as anyone else who has been given the band. Every duelist with a band who has dueled has been putting all of their effort into dueling; that is why you are so tired."

"The data we have collected so far says you are far more advanced then we give you credit for. The Chancellor has recommended you to be Obelisk Blue. After all you saved Blair from that madman and the Paradox Brothers, you disserve to be honored. If you do not accept you can leave Duel Academy for the sign of disrespect." Brett paused for a moment, this was not right but he had no choice; he did not want to leave his new friends and Blair behind. "Fine, I accept this great honor."

The Chancellor lead the crowd in congratulating Brett on his promotion; after the crowd finished its applause the Chancellor began to speak to Brett. "Excellent you have made the correct choice, Brett. You will be upgraded to an Obelisk blue. You will also be the male student rep from now on, and you will aid the professors in their tasks. This is quite an honor for your first year here; your father will be quiet proud when he comes here. Now everyone who does not have one, please proceed to the stage and receive your bio band."

Class ended with each student being given a bio band to wear, and the instructions to return to their dorm. Brett left with Blair and Marcel; as they walked Blair praised Brett, but Brett was still concerned with this situation and diversion from his point. "Brett you must be amazing to be promoted two ranks at once; especially zince it has only been a few days into this school year." Marcel finally spoke snapping Brett from his deep train of thought. "Sorry I zoned out. This is wrong; it was a total distraction from the bands. Oh sorry Marcel. Thanks for the compliment but you are probably great duelist as well."

"No I'm not zat good;" Marcel's head sunk down. Brett saw this quickly replied; "maybe I can help you." Marcel was having trouble coming to terms with why a world class duelist would help him but shook his head yes. They came to the point where Brett separated from the Blair; he said his goodbyes and left.

The next two days the professors kept Brett far to busy to see any of his friends. Brett could not even get away to see Jaden when he was sent to the hospital after dueling with Axel. Brett was left to hear about the events transpiring with his friends. He missed his friends; sitting in his new dorm, hearing about events through word of mouth.

Mrs. Fontaine visited Brett; she comforted him telling him that his friends were probably missing him. She apologized for the fact the professors were taking up all her time. Brett was becoming depressed with how much he was missing. Mrs. Fontaine whispered to Brett about a massive duel event. Brett had enough of this; he was being kept away from his friends and he was not going to allow this to continue.

Mrs. Fontaine decided to help Brett sneak out; she distracted the bodyguards outside Brett's room, allowing him to leave quietly. He snuck out the window dropping three floors below, he was out and free. Brett left for the event, his duel disk armed and ready. He had heard nothing from his friends over the last few days; he was starting to become concerned about his friends.

Brett arrived at the event, noticing the banner that displayed the title; "The first Duel For Jewels?" Brett questioned. Suddenly he heard someone coming up behind him; he turned fast grabbing there arm that was reaching out to him. "AH!" Blair screamed, and Brett realized what he had done "Blair I'm so sorry; are you ok?"

Blair calmed down; Marcel came out from hiding behind her. "You scarred me half to death and I was trying to scare you. I never knew you were that fast." Brett breathed a sigh of relief trying to calm his heart down. Blair had questions though "where have you been? I have not seen you in two days; you missed a lot of stuff and none of us could get through to talk to you. None of the professors were aloud to talk to us about you. We were worried" as Blair's expression saddened showing concern for Brett. Brett smiled trying to cheer her up; "yeah they have kept me busy. They never gave me a break once, but I'm glad you guys are here. I was not happy not seeing you Blair; so with Mrs. Fontaine's aid I broke out of my room."

Brett was happy to see her, and he was even happier to be with her. He was shocked that none of the professors except for Mrs. Fontaine had told him no one was trying to see him. Brett was beginning to get lost in thought when Blair grabbed hold of him; the three duelists entered the building that was hosting the event. Inside it was very bright and the host was none other then Adrian Gecko.

Adrian was in the middle of talking when he came to a very important announcement. "Now all of you know we have special new duelists here, but one has a gift with other cards as well. I would like you all to meet Mrs. Joan Saint-Claire from France. She is my guest here tonight, and she will read the futures of two duelists in the audience tonight. And she will be using her tarot cards; and I shall let her choose the two people."

Joan came up on stage; she wore a fancy yellow dress and had long blond hair with blue eyes. She began to scour the audience looking for the right people; she was beautiful in her dress and a lot of the male population was immediately drawn to her. When she saw Brett and Blair she was suddenly drawn to them.

"Bonjour mes amis! I would like to call up that lovely couple in the back there. Please come up here!" A spot light shown down on Brett and Blair; Brett was hesitant to do this but Blair encouraged him. She led him up onto the stage, excited to hear if he wa destined to be in your future. "Well look at this couple here tonight, and one just happens to be the famous new Obelisk Blue student."

Blair was the first to get her reading; and it was positive till mixed signs came up. Joan began to speak with a calm voice. "Your future is difficult to say, the cards tell much danger will be present. But there is an angel by your side who will protect you no matter what comes. Light and darkness surround you; but a mighty force shall awaken that shall change the future will be present in your life and they are very close to you." Blair was shocked to hear this, but she smiled confidently and said "I know who the angel is and he will protect me."

Song 08 Deep Darkness of Shinra

Blair turned to Brett but he turned away closing his eyes trying to ignore Joan's prediction. Blair's reading finished; she got up pushing Brett, forcing him into the chair. Joan was overwhelmed when she felt Brett's aura. She leapt out of her chair; an expression of horror pasted across her face. "You have an aura of destruction about you. Your aura is so strong that it cannot be possibly real. I need no cards to tell me you will end up destroying many lives; tearing them apart." Joan backed away before running. Brett was the most shocked of all; Adrian broke the tension by opening the event to the duelists.

Blair comforted Brett; telling him that he was not like that. She tried to tell him that he the angel that was going to protect her, but Brett was just devastated by the fortune teller. Blair challenged Marcel to a duel but Brett was in no mood to duel. He was still questioning why Joan's statement felt correct to him? He walked over to Blair when his gaze looked past Blair, seeing something that interested him. A man in a black cape stood near the stairs. Brett stopped at Blair telling her to stay here were it was safe; he took after the man, leaving Blair to wonder what was going on.

Brett was lead up the stairs till they reached the roof. There was nobody there; Brett went to the ledge as he saw Chazz dueling. While his back was turned the man he had been chasing dropped down behind him silently. "I do not know what to make of you?" Brett turned to see the guy he was chasing just moments ago, while the man continued to talk. "A thing like you having friends and possibly being in love; you are really confusing me?"

Brett looked on confused he began to question the man. "What are you talking about? Who are you?" The man looked to the stars as he said; "I have no identity; it was stolen thousands of years ago by someone who betrayed me. But I digress; I have seen the others like you and you all are so different. You should not exist because of your purpose in this life. The reason you were created was to destroy; but so far you seem to be defying your very fate. You with the other seven are the greatest single threat; she will betray you all and open the gates to chaos. To gain what I have lost, is to end your lives."

He looked back towards Brett, spitting at the Brett before he continued to speak. "You have no memory of why, but you also have no idea of what seeks you, or what is really going on. For now you have not proven that you are the threat I believed you to be." Brett became relieved relaxing and letting down his guard as the stranger continued; "I was betrayed long ago and gave my identity away; now I want it back. I will let you live for now; I want you to lead me back to her. Your death will come on swift wings regardless of whether I leave you a live or not. I will be watching you."

A bright flash of green light emitted from the stranger; the light disappeared revealing the stranger, but Brett could not believe what he saw. The stranger now bore two angelic wings which were bright green and emanated a gentle green glow. In his left hand he held a long black and white blade; it was smooth and sharp on one side while it had large serrated look on the other side. Down the center of the blade where nine gems; all of the gems where the same size and color all embedded in the blade.

Without warning the warrior teleported forward and appeared before Brett; his right arm reached out grabbing Brett's neck lifting him up off the ground. Brett struggled in pain; he could barely breathe trying to get any air. The stranger stretched his wings out wide; he spoke in a condescending voice. "I may not be with the organization, but if you become what fate has intended you to be, I will kill you." He threw Brett into the air off the roof Brett watched as the man's wings lifted him up before flapping down sending enough force to hit Brett as it knocked the wind out of him.

With one my beat of his wings the stranger took off like a shoot. Brett fell to the ground landing in front of Jaden, Syrus, Alexis, and Jesse. He crash landed on his left arm; experiencing a massive combination of pain throughout his body. It felt like it was broken from the impact alone. Brett caused a momentary pause in the duel; Chazz and Adrian looked at what happened. Jaden and the bystanders ran over to Brett. Jaden questioned Brett with a very concerned voice. "Brett are you ok? You did just fall off the roof."

"I'm fine; some guy jumped me on the roof, but he is long since gone." Brett looked back to the roof as there were still a few green feathers floating down from the sky, before they vanishing into thin air. Alexis tried to help him up; she spoke to him telling him where they were going. "Come on your going to the infirmary; now." Brett quickly shook his head "no, something is wrong inside, we have to go check. I know something is wrong; I can feel it, and Blair is in there." Brett had felt something coming from the inside, like a massive energy drain.

Alexis agreed without argument; she helped him up to his feet. Together they walked into the building; Brett trying to hurry things along. They arrived at the main hall to see all of the duelists passed out on the floor. Brett struggled against Alexis's grip when he lay his eyes Blair; collapsed and unconscious on the floor. "Brett stop struggling, we will go back and get Jaden to come help; then we have to get you to the infirmary to see if your arm is broken."

Brett thought to what Joan and the man with the wings said; he was going to fight his supposed fate. He broke free of Alexis before he ran over to Blair; he lifted her onto his shoulder. Brett turned back to look at Alexis; he smiled at her. "I told you I'm fine Alexis; I know you are worried but I refuse to leave Blair behind."

Song End

Alexis walked over to Brett; she put her left hand on Brett's right cheek. Slowly she leaned in kissing him on the other cheek; she got even closer whispering gently into Brett's ear. "Just don't forget that there are other people who love and care about you as well. I know you have very strong feelings for Blair; but do not end up pushing your self to the point your life is in danger."

Brett blushed before he put his head down; he was speechless about Alexis having kissed him. She was indeed beautiful; but he had never thought of Alexis like that. "I never got that impression, I thought you guys had forgotten me. And thank you for the kiss." Alexis looked shocked, but was blushing at the same time as well. "You never got are messages? We were concerned and tried getting in contact; but whenever we tried to see you, we were told you were busy. I'm sorry for not trying harder but we were told by Viper's orders you were not to be seen." Brett bowed his head "I'm stupid, I actually doubted my friendship with you guys."

Alexis stood beside him; she put her hand gently on his free shoulder. "Just never forget we are you're friends ok; what that girl said about you is not true. I know who you are; you are Brett, our friend." It was what Brett needed hear, he snapped out of his depressed state. "Alexis I'm glad you are my friend; if there is anything I can ever do, just ask me. Come on let's got but you need to get Marcel; I cannot leave him behind." Alexis nodded to Brett before she picked up Marcel; carrying him in both hands.

Outside they met Jaden and the others; explaining what had transpired inside. Chazz had not yet finished his duel; Jaden offered to help Brett, but Brett refused his help stating that others needed the help more then him. Alexis and Brett left for the infirmary; Alexis glanced over to Brett every few moments to check on him. Alexis was still concerned; but she had already crossed a line with him. She did not want him to know the extent of her feelings; mainly because Brett was clearly in love with Blair.

When they arrived at the infirmary; Blair was put in a bed while Marcel was put in the other. Brett was examined by Mrs. Fontaine, but she found no evidence of injuries. Brett and the others stayed that night as they watched over their friends. Alexis continually kept an eye on Brett; he was constantly putting himself in danger, and she wanted to protect him.

On top of the school stood another man in draped in a black cape. He looked to the sky; his hand brushed his hair before he spoke in a strong male voice. "Numbers 13 and 22 have failed, but they were never good enough to be considered part of our organization. I shall wait for the proper time to strike him down. Unlike those morons I will prove my rank.; and that good planning and overwhelming an enemy is the key. I promise to you my leader, he will fall and his soul will be ours."


	8. Chapter 8 Changing the Rules

Merry Christmas season to all; no I'm not done yet but I wanted to wish you all a happy season. And thanks go out to the person reviewing my stories. I would like to see more reviews; it is the only way I will learn how to improve. Also working on a way to eliminate Zips once and for all and it starts tomorrow.

Chapter 8 Changing the Rules

Brett and rest of the guys stayed at the infirmary for the rest of night. The next morning came; bringing many students to the infirmary for medical attention after the massive duel event. It was all to clear now to everyone that Viper was behind all of this. Everyone confronted the now acting head of the school Professor Crowler and Professor Napoleon. Brett was the first to begin an assault of statements; "what do you mean the Chancellor is gone?"

"Exactly what we said, the Chancellor has just left" Crowler said, Jesse just looked at him while speaking "well he picked a fine time to go a wall. I mean we have an entire school of students who are dropping like flies."

Napoleon was sweating like mad; he had no idea how to run this school, or make an executive decision. "Fine then what do you purpose we do about this situation?" Napoleon questioned, but Jaden already knew exactly what they had do. "We have to find Viper and get him to pay for what he has done. Only when Viper is beaten will all of the bio bands stop draining our energy."

Crowler looked worried, he was the adult in charge but he had no courage to hunt down Viper. "Very well you and your friends shall go hunt down Viper, which is my decision." Crowler and Napoleon smiled knowing they had dodged danger and responsibility again. "Yes I agree with my colleague, you shall find this mad man. Now bonne voyage!" The two professors left the office saying they had important matters to attend too; leaving Jaden and his friends to find and deal with Viper.

"Wells that is just great they want us to find the crazed lunatic who is endangering lives" Jesse said with a sigh. Jaden got a call on his PDA; saying that Adrian was awake, and that he had information on Viper's whereabouts. Jaden and the others began to run to Adrian's room; Jaden looked back at Brett who stood perfectly still. "Brett you coming, I thought you would want to get even with Viper after what he has done?"

Brett looked up; he was incredibly conflicted about which path was correct. He could go defeat Viper or stay and help the students. "I think it would be best if I stayed here. I may be able to help more here, then if I go with you. Jaden you'll be fine; you have Alexis, Jesse, Jim, Syrus, Hasleberry, and god knows who else will join you on your quest." Jaden looked at him in question "you sure?" Brett just nodded; "Jaden this your fight; you are the person who has to end this. Not that I would not mind fighting Viper." Brett turned leaving for the infirmary; Jaden and his group left in the other direction, going to see Adrian.

Brett arrived at the infirmary; he arrived to see an incredibly long line up of students who all looked in rough shape. Brett entered the infirmary; only to see Crowler talking to Mrs. Fontaine. "What would you like me to do about it; we simply have too many injured students hanging around. We simply do not have the supplies or manpower to heal this many students." Mrs. Fontaine sighed, feeling vastly overwhelmed by the work ahead of her. Brett stepped up speaking in a confident voice. "I'm going to help if that is ok with you Mrs. Fontaine. I don't know too much, but I'll do what I can; I do know some things about the body."

Mrs. Fontaine smiled at Brett; she was happy to hear him with confidence in him for once. "Thank you Brett, but where is Jaden and the others. Shouldn't you be with them?" Brett looked out the window; he spoke in a quieter voice. "They went after Viper." "They went after Viper?" Mrs. Fontaine questioned, with a stunned look at Brett. "Who let them go? That is far too dangerous for students to do; especially if Viper is really behind these duel incidents."

Brett turned and pointed to Crowler; "he did, he gave them the permission to hunt Viper down." Crowler freaked out at how much trouble he was in. Brett continued; he closed his eyes before he continued to speak. "It's Jaden's fight; he is the hero who will defeat Viper. He will be fine, I doubt we really have to worry that much. How is Blair?" Mrs. Fontaine turned looking at Blair "Blair and Marcel are fine, they just need more rest." Brett nodded, happy Blair was alright; Crowler snuck out of room while Brett and Mrs. Fontaine, running down the hall to hide.

The next four hours, Brett helped Mrs. Fontaine through the army of injured duelists. Mrs. Fontaine could not believe how skilled Brett was; either he was shy about his skill, or he was a very quick study. Regardless, Brett quickly got through more students then Mrs. Fontaine did; he easily and quickly diagnosed each of the students that he examined. Soon the line was down too only a few students, but Fontaine was worried. Even she had taken a break; but Brett was barely showing any signs of fatigue.

Blair slowly awakened getting up feeling completely recovered; she sat up and saw Brett finished helping a student, sending the student on his way. But then it hit him, a aura that was powerful, and it was coming from the old research facility. The aura forced him to his knees, it felt evil. Blair and Mrs. Fontaine rushed to his side. Mrs. Fontaine spoke with serious concern in her voice. "You have been working for hours non stop; you need to take a break. I thank you for all your help but you are only hurting yourself now."

"I'm not tired; something is about to be unleashed. I have to go now!" Brett got up running towards the exit Blair grabbed his arm pulling him back. Brett turned around to see what was holding him back; he turned around when Blair leaned in kissing him on the lips. Brett was speechless, but Blair was the first to break the scientist. "You saved me again; just promise you come back safe ok?" "Brett thank you for all your help, and be careful" Mrs. Fontaine said to Brett seconds after Blair finished. "I will, stay inside the school" Blair told Brett before he ran out the door.

Blair looked at the door; watching Brett leave to go help his other friends. "He's been pushing himself too hard hasn't he?" Mrs. Fontaine questioned Blair; her face smiling when she saw Brett was still the same. "Looks like that time alone with you did him a lot of good."

"He has been straining himself a bit" Mrs. Fontaine spoke, but Blair looked to the door; starring into space, wondering if he would be ok. Only a few words escaped Blair's lips; "sounds like Brett. He is always going beyond his limits; like he has an unlimited supply of energy. I can only hope he truly does; I do not want to see him injured again." "I was surprised when he carried you in with a sprained arm, but today he helped me with a hundred patients, and now he is off to help Jaden." Blair continued to stare at the door; almost like Brett was about to walk in at any moment. Mrs. Fontaine knew she could only comfort the maiden who was in love with Brett. "He will be fine Blair, he is special."

Brett had left the school running as fast as he could, to the aid his friends. His senses screamed to him saying that something evil was coming from that research center. Brett finally arrived at the center; the entire facility was locked down tight so that no one could enter or escape. He had to find a way in; he searched the premises before finding a latter that led him to the roof.

Brett stood on the roof scouring for a way to get in. Then the roof began to move; splitting into two pieces. Brett quickly noticed; running to the separating center of the roof. He looked down to see a helicopter platform raising from the black abyss. Brett jumped in the widening hole; landing in the center of the platform, standing between Viper and Jaden. "Viper, what are you trying to unleash?" Brett questioned Viper; he laughed before he answered Brett, saying "wouldn't you like too know." "Viper I have had it with these games!" Brett yelled; he ran forward towards Viper launching a fist at Viper.

Brett's fist landed right in Vipers palm doing no damage. Viper laughed as he grabbed Brett's fist; swinging him around before he tossed Brett far back as far as he could. Brett came crashing to the ground; only inches away from falling off the platform. "This is between me and Jaden, and you shall get you're answer one way or another." Viper stated; Alexis ran over to Brett who was not far away from the edge. "You ok, I thought you were not partaking in this" Alexis said as she smiled at Brett. "Alexis were in big trouble. Something is coming is growing and I can feel its presence from the school."

Alexis helped Brett back over to the others. Hasleberry rushed over to aid Alexis; he put Brett's other arm over his shoulder. Hasleberry asked Brett; "Is it Viper that you sensed?" "No it is something else" Brett was able to stand without aid; Jaden turned saying "Glad you came, but leave this to me."

There was little Brett could do besides watch the duel take place. The duel was long, with each opponent trumping the other constantly. Viper summoned and sacrificed legions of snake monsters all for his victory. Soon though it came down to do or die, as Jaden pulled the card he needed to finish the duel. Jaden won as the bio band took effect draining both duelists energy. This time a pillar of light engulfed the research center. Everyone opened their eyes to view a glowing gold outline of a boy with a monster claw in front of Viper.

"My boy, you have come back!" Viper said as his eyes began to water. "This is your reward for serving me; it is just too bad you failed me Viper." Viper's expression turned to fear as he was engulfed in light. The field of light spread across more of the island; a bright flash forced Brett and everyone were forced to shield there eyes.

When the light; faded they were no longer on Duel Academy Island, but in a large desert that stretched as far as anyone could see. Viper was gone, and there was no trace that he ever existed. They were still a top the platform in the middle of a desert, but behind them was Duel Academy with part of the mountain attached. Jaden looked around; he tried to lighten the mood as he jokingly said. "I don't think were in Kansas anymore."

Brett looked off into the distance; he scanned the whole are before he replied added to Jaden's comment. "I don't think were on earth anymore." Brett pointed to three suns in the sky, and it was obvious to everyone that something was very wrong.

"Duel Academy is still here though, and we are still a top the platform, and Viper is gone. Think it had something to do with that glowing figure." Brett shrugged at Alexis's comment; before responding. "That is not important; we have to get back to the school. There is going to be a lot of worried people, and confused about this state of affairs." Jesse looked over to Brett; he knew why Brett wanted to get back. "Worried about Blair?" Brett nodded; then the tower sunk into the sand slightly putting it on a slight slant.

Everyone stabled them selves from the slight collapse; he walked to the ledge as he jumped of landing on his feet like it the drop was nothing. "Alright you guys before that tower collapses; jump!" as Jim, Jesse, and Hasleberry jumped off landing without problem.

Alexis was about to jump but she slipped on the metal surface she began to scream falling towards the earth. Brett heard Alexis; he ran under her catching her out of the air. He set her on her feat; she was slightly blushing but she thanked Brett for saving her. Syrus jumped down too landing in Hasleberry's arms. Jaden who was still week slipped as well on the metal surface; Jaden yelled for someone to catch him.

Brett instinctively heard the cry for help and knew he had to help; he positioned himself under Jaden catching him. Jaden looked at Brett as he sarcastically said, "Oh my hero!" Brett was so shocked and embarrassed, that he just dropped Jaden on the ground. Jaden came crashing down. Recovering from the pain; Jaden looked up at Brett and asked; "what? Something I said?" Brett turned away, trying to regain his composure before he said; "come on guys let's get moving."

The group set out heading back to the school. They walked for a bit before the tower came crashing down behind them. Brett did not even bother to look back; but then he was able to hear moaning coming from nearby. He looked around and saw Axel under a pile of ruble. Everyone rushed over to help Axel; Jaden looked on concerned for Axel. "You ok Axel?" Axel looked up; trying to look tough; but he weakly spoke. "I'm fine but think you could get me out of here?"

Hasleberry and Jim tried to lift the ruble, but the large slabs barely move. Brett stepped up grabbing the slab as he flipped over the large slab holding Axel in place, almost effortlessly. "Wow Brett I never knew you were that strong" Jesse said; Brett looked at his hands before he answered Jesse. "Neither did I; this strength, where did it come from. Never mind; let's get going."

The now slightly larger group continued to travel; the heat from the suns was starting to become evident with each meter they traveled. They approached the school when Winged Kuriboh appeared clear as day; the creature motioning to the school before flying off. "That was weird the heat must be getting to me, I thought I just saw Winged Kuriboh" Alexis said; sighing from the extreme heat. Brett shook his head defiantly; "No that was real; and look that person is under attack. Come on Jesse we better go help!"

Winged Kuriboh had arrived and was distracting the real Harpy Lady; the distraction aloud Crowler escape from the clutches of the monster. Jesse ran in shouting "If that monster is real then so are mine, I summon…" but was cut off by Brett running in front of him. "Stop, remember the bio band, let me take care of this" as Brett drew a card; "Axe of Despair!"

The Axe of Despair appeared in Brett's hand; he ran forward slicing at the Harpy who dodged the slash of the axe. Brett motioned the Kuriboh to get out of there; the Harpy swept in at top speeds. Brett rolled to the side as he swung his Blade as it clipped the monsters claws. The Harpy was afraid to lose; the force of the blow had hurt her slightly. She began to flee flying away fast. Brett was unhappy that he did not defeat her; since she probably had attacked first without being provoked.

Brett squinted; he focused in on the monster, "your not getting away that easy!" Brett hurled the axe at the creature; it flew at the creature, nailing the Harpy in the back. Everyone was speechless at the display of skill; Brett slowly calmed down, trying to slow his hearts pace. Jesse ran over "Brett that was an amazing throw!" "Huh what happened" as Brett held his head.

"That was cool Brett you fought a duel monster and won!" Jaden was his same old self; completely thrilled with the performance. Brett had no memory of what had just happened; but he shook his head dismissing the fact that he could remember doing nothing. "Come on guys, we should get to the infirmary."

Everyone went by Brett except for Alexis who stopped beside Brett. She put her hand on his shoulder; trying to comfort him. "Brett are you ok? It looked like you lost control." Brett was almost shivering; he spoke in a quivering voice. "I did… I do not remember what happened out there, or anything about the fight. I'm starting to worry about what I'm becoming. I lifted that rock like it was nothing and now I lost control. Was that fortune teller right?" Alexis but her hands on his shoulders as she moved behind him; "Don't second guess yourself right now; you know we need your help. You are still you."

Brett nodded before Alexis began to lead him away; and they all went to the infirmary. Jaden had taken Chazz's spot, and Axel was put in another free bed. Brett went over to Mrs. Fontaine questioning where Blair was. She told Brett she left with Marcel but she promised she would not leave the school. "Come on guys, let's round up all the students we can." Only Jaden and Axel stayed behind resting in the infirmary.

Everyone split up; scouring the school for duelist before bringing them to the gym. Hours passed and Brett continually brought more and more duelists. The PDA communications were impossible; there was far too much static interference to get a clear communication line.

Brett was heading back when he saw a disturbance happening in the gym. Duelists argued with each other on how to possibly handle the situation. Brett was in no mood; yelling as loud as he possibly could. "Silence! School may be out bet let me tell you two things I know for certain. One bio bands are active so no strenuous activity. Two, we know that if we want to get home we all have to stick together. Now no one is to leave this gym, and for the love of god sit down and shut up."

The duelists all sat down quietly now; soon came the announcement that someone was approaching Duel Academy. Brett went to run but ran into Britney; her eyes lit up when she realized it was who it was. "Hey have not seen you in a while how are you doing?" Brett looked at her seriously; "not right now, we have problems. Just stay in the gym no matter what got it?" Britney shook her head in compliance.

Brett ran outside just in time to see the Topaz Tiger crushed another Harpy. The other two backed up before they swooped in again to attack. This time there path was blocked as a flying sword that flew past their faces; stopping their assault. "Like my Sword of the Deep-Seated?" Brett said; the blade reappeared in his hand when he finished his question. The harpy sisters fled as Brett stood there and watched.

The stranger had passed out; and the duelists rushed him to the infirmary. They put him in a bed as more room was made, but the infirmary was filled to capacity. Jaden was being commanded by Mrs. Fontaine to stay and rest. "So what are you guys going to do now?" Jaden asked Jesse. Jesse looked at Brett who was standing by the door; looking furious like he was depressed. "Well Brett, Jim, and I are going looking for the last of the students. We still have not found Blair and Brett is probably worried sick."

Jesse felt a hand on his shoulder; he turned to see Brett who was smiling at him. "Thank you Jesse for helping me." They soon left and began their search through the school. They checked every class, nook, and cranny looking for missing students. The search led into the night as Brett continued to move faster and faster; he desperately wanted to find Blair and see her smiling face again.

"Brett slow down, would you. It may be easy for you to walk fast but I have a crocodile on my back." The crocodile growled on Jim's back, when he finished his comment. "Sorry but I'm worried, I still feel that evil presence around here. If Blair or anyone gets hurt…" as Brett was interrupted by a loud blood curdling scream, and Brett knew it was Blair's voice.

Brett took of down the hall at top speed; leaving his allies behind. Brett came upon Blair shortly after; he saw her lying on the ground with a bright orange scar on her arm. "BLAIR!" Brett shouted at the top of his lungs. Brett's rage built as he began to form a fist, rage building up as he lost control to his emotions. His fist hit the ground cracking the floor beneath the fist.

Jaden, Axel, Jim, and Jesse arrived at the scene; Brett spoke in a voice that sounded as if someone else was speaking the exact same words. "I shall kill who did this." Jaden went beside Brett grabbing his fist; "No Brett we need to get Blair to the infirmary, now." Brett shook his head coming back to his senses; Axel began to talk a few seconds after Jaden. "Yeah, you and Jaden get Blair out of here. You will guys get Blair to the Mrs. Fontaine; and we shall go find who did this to her."

Brett picked Blair up in his arms; he looked to Axel, Jesse, and Jim. "Thank you; you guys be careful." Brett finished speaking; he took off down the hall as fast as he could go. Jaden watched him for a split second before yelling to Brett. "Hey wait for me too;" and Jaden took off after Brett.

They were halfway there when Blair began to talk; causing Brett and Jaden to stop. "Brett, Jaden you rescued me didn't you?" Brett held her tight; "Blair who did this too you?" Blair passed back out; leaving Brett holding her tightly. Brett turned to Jaden speaking in quivering voice; "come on we got to move fast. Hold on Blair."

In the library stood Marcel; who now had a monster arm and was acting very different. He was now possessed by the creature that destroyed Viper earlier. He smiled speaking with a happy and confident tone; "Jaden soon we shall play." Silently a man in a black cloak appeared behind him from no where. "So you are the dark presence I have been sensing in this world. You have done me a great favor so far; but how about I make you an offer you could never refuse?"

"I'm listening, but who are you?" The new Marcel looked to the stranger; his level of intrigue constantly growing. "My name is meaningless, but you may call me 2."

"That is a weird name, how did you get that?" questioned Marcel. "It is not a name, it is a rank. I prefer strategy and overwhelming my enemy. But if you aid me the rewards will be what ever you desire."

The cloaked man flung a package of cards to Marcel. "You shall summon those cards, as you sit back and watch the show from here. So long as my target dies then it matters not what you chose of those to kill him with. Give them obstacles till the perfect time to strike him down. I shall show the world the world a show they will never forget; that will end with a hero's death."

"You speak of the one named Brett?" questioned Marcel. "Yes he is my target; we shall talk about the plan more in a bit, but first. I just wanted to thank you for injuring the girl. If I can make him lose control; then odds are he will lose his head, and he will fall to my blade. But we must soften him up. Do you have an ability to control people?"

"I could have this entire school under my control in a matter of hours." Marcel laughed; his new ally continued to speak. "We have much to discuss, but first I need to know your name."

"My name is Yubel, and this should be fun for the both of us!" The man drew a long blade and a pack of cards; before speaking to Marcel. "You have no idea how much this means to me."


	9. Chapter 9 Desert Peril A Quest to Save B

First in a three parter that the music is not crucial but defiantly preferred if you want everything.

The easy link:

http://members.shaw.ca/epyongc/New20Folder/BOOK20EIGHT20Chapters.html

ps no more zips; all music is in the page in the easiest way for all of you.

Chapter 9 Desert Peril: A quest To Save Blair

"So the plan is set; make sure you gain control of the student bodies minds. It does not matter if you get Brett's friends; but make sure you have an army ready." Yubel agreed to 2's scheme; he was enjoying having partner who had promised him whatever he could desire. "How quick we forgot our promise" Adrian said; he entered the room with a very displeased look. "You had a promise with me to share your power with me!"

"You want power do you? I do not know who you are; but perhaps you could be of some aid to our plan. And the rewards shall be what ever you desire." Adrian was intrigued by 2's proposal; "What exactly would you have me do, and to who?" 2 turned away before responding to Adrian's question. "You must get Brett away from this place. If he catches wind of my plan; then he will give me no quarter. I must have everything perfectly ready for his death to be certain."

"What is so special about that kid anyway?" Adrian questioned again; refusing to be left out of the loop again. "It does not matter so long as we accomplish our goal. Serve us Adrian; and whatever you desire you shall obtain. Even massive amounts of power." 2 turned to him; "follow them and make sure they leave Duel Academy. That girl's injury will give us the opportunity we need. Send them on a search for aid, it matters not if the others goals succeed. Just make sure Brett leaves with you."

"Very well, we have a deal but do not forget your promise;" Adrian left after finishing his statement. "Make sure once they leave you start gaining an army of duelists with monsters." Yubel smiled while he responded; "one army of dueling zombies will be easy to obtain. Make sure you and your magic is ready; and do not forget my deal with you."

Jaden and all of his friends had left to try and obtain permission from Crowler. All of them had found out from Adrian that there was a submarine hidden in the desert and it would no doubt have first aid aboard; everyone went to convince the professor except for Brett. He stood beside Blair watching her breathe heavily; her condition appeared to worsened every second. Brett was angry but still in control; he had almost lost it earlier due to his rage, but none of that was important right now.

Mrs. Fontaine approached Brett's side; "she will be ok Brett." Brett just stared at Blair "there's no need to lie. I heard what you said earlier, her condition will only get worse. DAMMIT! I should have been there to protect her." Mrs. Fontaine saw how much pain Brett was in; she could only try and comfort him. "It's not your fault Brett, you had no idea this would happen."

A ghostly figure appeared across the bed; 2 appeared before him smiling. "To bad you cannot help her; you have the ability, but not the knowledge of how to use your abilities." Brett looked at him, "what are you talking about?" Mrs. Fontaine try to tell Brett to not listen; but Brett was too focused on this new man. "Perhaps I should aid you with this; if you were to remove that scar, she would suffer less."

"How? Tell me now!" Brett yelled. "Place your hand over the scar, and focus your thoughts on saving her." Brett did just that removing the blanket, before placing his hand over the scar. Mrs. Fontaine expressed concern; she told Brett to stop and not do something so rash. Brett ignored her words; he focused his thoughts, and then the scar faded from existence and from Blair's arm.

"Heroic foul, you continue to make my job easier. Have fun paying for your heroic nonsense." 2 finished speaking; he offered an evil laugh before he vanished into a swirling black portal. 2 reappeared in front of Yubel; "the mark is on him. You may begin to weaken him." Soon as the scar faded from Blair; Brett found himself clutching his left arm in pain. Mrs. Fontaine removed Brett's sweater revealing the scar was now on Brett's arm causing him pain.

Brett's ears perked up, he could hear someone approaching. Brett put his sweater back on turning to Mrs. Fontaine; "not a word to anyone; ok?" Mrs. Fontaine agreed despite her rising concern for Brett. Jaden came bursting in the door; "we got the green light to go Brett. Well be back soon with all the medicine and supplies we need."

Adrian came through the door; almost on cue to Jaden's words. He immediately confirmed his presence with his words. "I'm coming as well." Jaden looked over; "you sure? You were not looking to good a short while ago."

"Trust me I'm fine; but you should come as well Brett. I mean were going to need as much help as we can get. I mean we cannot really risk anything happening out there to the medicine. Blair will be fine with Mrs. Fontaine, so stop worrying and come lend a hand." Jaden looked to Brett; Brett responded to Adrian's statement after he thought about his words. "You're right Adrian I cannot stay here and just wait. Mrs. Fontaine make sure Blair is safe for me; please let me do this to redeem myself to her."

Mrs. Fontaine watched Brett leave; she could easily tell Brett's arm was causing him a lot of pain. All three boys left the infirmary; soon they would leave Duel Academy for the Submarine. Mrs. Fontaine walked over to Blair; she put her hand on Blair's forehead. Blair's fever seamed to be much lower then before; she still needed the medicine aboard the submarine to pull through. "Blair; I hope you know how lucky you are to have him. I just pray he stops putting him self in so much danger. Brett; you always save Blair from harm; but if you die then you will hurt her far more then any villain ever could."

Jaden, Brett, and Adrian left for the entrance to meet up with Jim, Axel, and Jesse. Brett and the others were now all at the gate. Jaden looked at Chazz, Hasleberry, Syrus, and Alexis who were staying behind. "You guys look after the school and we will be back shortly with all that we can get."

2 and Yubel looked on from a high level of the school; "now that Adrian is watching those fools I can concentrate on making our army of duelist slaves." 2 looked down upon Brett with a large smirk across his face. "Yes things are going as I expected. Before you go off to have a little fun setting up part 2 of this plan; send Brett and those fools a small going away present. We will do everything we can to ware him down before the final fight."

Jaden, Brett, Jim, Jesse, Axel, and Adrian, all set out for the submarine in the middle of the desert. They walked over the sand dunes; the heat of the three suns was the same intensity that they experienced the day before. Axel began to drop PDA's leaving a trail that they could track back to the school. Brett however was still clutching his left arm where the scar was; the pain emanating felt like acid in his arm.

Jaden looked back at Brett; he noticed Brett was falling behind. "Brett you ok what's holding you back. You think you would be leading this." Brett just smiled to Jaden trying not to let on how much pain he was in. "Nothing, stop worrying about me and let's keep moving ok." Jim went back besides Brett "that is the worst lie I have ever heard mate. You still are just as bad of a liar as when we met; now what seems to be the trouble with your arm." "Seriously guys stop worrying about me, there's nothing wrong and we have bigger problems." Brett continued to smile; still content on lying to his friends so he could keep the truth hidden.

Everyone in the group stopped and turned around to look at Brett. Axel looked at him "out with it. Tell us now or we are not moving, you have been holding that arm since we left Duel Academy. If you have something to tell us; and you do then tell us now." Brett conceded to his friends; he removed his sweater revealing the scar on his arm. Jaden got in close staring at the scar; it was very familiar to him, and then he realized why. "That looks exactly like Blair's scar, when did you get that?" Brett paused for a few moments before coming clean; "I took Blair's, I'm not sure how but I wished it, and it happened."

"You should have told us sooner, we need to know this. Your weakness could cost people their lives;" Axel sounded very aggravated with Brett's deception. "It's ok Axel calm down; Brett you still ok to keep going" Jesse asked as Brett quickly responded "I'm fine; I promise I will not hold us back and that I will be my own burden."

They continued to walk; but this time Brett kept up walking at a much faster pace, though still holding his arm. They came over the next ridge; Jaden could see the submarine imbedded in the sand. Jaden ran towards the submarine; till a giant sinkhole opened up underneath him. Jaden began to be sucked into the sinkhole; yelling at the top of his lungs. Axel quickly got out a rope; tying it around him self. Axel tossed the other end of the rope to Adrian before he leapt into the sinkhole grabbing Jaden.

Adrian thought for a second about letting go of the rope when Yubel sent him a telepathic message; but Jim grabbed hold of the rope. "You almost let go there." Jim said to him as Adrian was quick to respond. "Sorry; must still be weak from that duel."

Then when the group was in enough danger already; a tall small stone pillar raised from the middle of the sink hole. "So you all have made it this far but you shall go no further;" said the mysterious creature rising out of the sink hole; his duel disk readied itself. Brett knew this duel monster "So you want to duel, what does a Rock Spirit monster want with us. Forget it, I'll duel you!"

"You have to learn when to concede boy; I have no intention of dueling you. You are going down thanks to that scar on your arm." The spirit monster clenched his hand;and Brett's arm began to burn. The pain was now excruciating, a thousand times worse then before; causing Brett to drop to his knees. Jesse jumped in yelling; "You will leave us alone; I'll duel you!"

Brett was helpless; the pain crippled him completely, so much that he could barely think. Jesse quickly defeated the Rock Spirit with the crystal beast cards. Jim and Adrian pulled Axel and Jaden to safety; Brett recovered after the spirits defeat. Jesse's bio band sucked more energy from him. The scar's pain disappeared almost completely; Brett stood up rushing over to his friends. "You guys ok?" Brett asked. Everyone's attention turned to him; Jim was quick to question Brett. "The question is are you alright? You were down on the ground in pain a minute ago; you looked like you were dying." Brett shook his head; "I'm fine now; we should get moving before anything else comes after us."

Brett took off running to the submarine; each of the group of duelists entered through the top hatch of the sub. The group decided on who was going where and for what; but Brett heard whispers coming from down the hallway. Brett slipped away while the others were still deciding on who was getting what; not noticing Brett's absence till he disapeard into the shadows.

Brett found him self in the middle of the submarines infirmary. Brett was almost drawn to a cabinet by a mysterious force. Brett grabbed a bottle of medicine before everything slowly went dark.

Brett woke to find him self back in the same white room when he last lost consciousness. Nothing but white surrounded him till a pool of dark energy came from nowhere. From the dark ball of energy, emerged silver metallic wings. They looked more like a structure of wings then actual wings. Then a body emerged; a man came forth with hair as black as the night. A mask was across his face and his arms looked like he was in a straight jacket.

Brett could feel a dark aura infecting him; this man reeked of darkness and was no doubt the thing that spoke to Brett the last time he lost consciousness. "So Brett; you have came to fight for the girls life? It is too bad you cannot possibly win this fight by yourself." Brett looked at the stranger; he was completely unaware if he was friend or foe. "What do you mean?"

"Right now you are being targeted by another evil that intends to claim you for its own purposes. I cannot allow this to happen to you; your true power has been starting to awaken; but at too slow a rate. I cannot last against your light; but I can tell you if you think only of protecting others, then you will be victorious."

Brett did not trust this stranger one bit. "Why would you help me; you do not look the kind of person who would be my friend." The strange man with the mask head rotated around in a circle while he spoke. "I am part of you; I was ordered here to aid you by someone who values your life. I only have appeared now because you need me. I cannot allow you to die or I will die as well. Just remember to think only about protecting others and you shall be fine. Your power has awakened; now Brett wake up!"

"Brett wake up; you ok?" Jesse questioned as Brett slowly came to. "Looks like you went off in a hurry to find the medicine, well don't worry it's all in the case over there so we can get out of here. How's that scar treating you?" Brett slowly got up by him self; Jesse gave him room by getting out of his way "It's fine, it does not even hurt anymore. I'm not sure entirely why."

Brett removed his sweater and the scar was still there. Brett just shook his head; "let's go Blair is waiting for this medicine and I'm ready for anything." The others were already at the entrance to the sub; and had all achieved their goals. Brett ran right by them; shouting to all of them. "Come on guys let's get back to Duel Academy" Jesse followed behind Brett; more then a few seconds back. "He sure rebounded huh. Brett was already out side the sub; he searched the area as he saw another Rock Spirit with a duel disk.

Brett jumped off the sub and down to the sand below; he set his duel disk in place. "Let's try this again." "You never learn do you boy" as the Spirit clenched his fist; this time though it had no effect on Brett; he stood proud and tall waiting to start the duel. "You are you going to continue to waste my time! Let's duel!"

The spirit monster got angry and started the duel; he summoned a Sand Doodlebug. The creature began to cause the submarine to sink into the sand. Brett drew six cards and confidently spoke out loud. "You shall not succeed; someone's life is depending on me and my friends. And it is unlucky for you that she is more important to me then anything else. I summon my Red Eyes Black Chick as I activate its effect; changing it into my Red Eyes Black Dragon. But I'm not done; I now special summon my Red Eyes Darkness Dragon by sending my Red Eyes Black Dragon to the grave. Red Eyes get that sub and save my friends!"

"Fool now you are wide open!" the spirit creature said overconfidently as Brett smiled back. "I'm not done, and I'm not letting my friends get hurt either, because now I activate my Black Luster Ritual allowing me to summon my Black Luster Soldier. You see I summoned my dragon first so he could save the sub; but I had no intention of leaving myself open. And now Red Eyes Darkness and Black Luster finish his monster and get rid of him."

The dragon fired a blast of dark fire as the dragon's fire was blocked by a sandstorm; the soldier jumped through the barrier, destroying the Doodlebug. "That was pretty good but I think I shall play my Book of the Moon putting your Dragon face down defense position.

The dragon disappeared and the submarine came crashing down to the ground; Brett looked onwards as the sub came crashing down. "The guys are not going to like that one bit." "You should focus on yourself; I play one monster face down and place two more traps face down."

"Hope you were not going to end this with those traps, because I'm done with you. I play my newly drawn card. I activate my Heavy Storm magic card destroying your traps. Now I re-summon my dragon, in attack mode, and now finish this duel!" The dragon and soldier destroyed the face down monster before destroying the spirit.

Brett breathed a sigh of relief; he ran back to the submarine and he jumped down the hatch. Jaden and the others were all in a pile on the floor from the impact of the submarine crashing to the ground. Brett helped each one up; he then checked the med kit, inspecting all of the medicine. "The medicine is alright; let's go guys, now!" Brett began forcing the others up out of the submarine hatch and into the desert.

They were now all out side; Brett looked at them wondering if they were indeed fine. "You guys good to go?" They all nodded; Brett handed off the medicine to Jesse; he spoke to Jesse like he was slightly different. "I'll scout ahead; I entrust the medicine with you." The others talked about why Brett had done a bit of a change in personality; but Brett waved to them yelling to them. "Come on guys, we got people depending on us!"

Eventually they were able to see the school; they closed in on their target when a loud roar billowed in the sky. Brett turned to see a Red Eyes Black dragon flying towards them and the school. Brett gritted his teeth; he ran back past Jaden taking a few cards from his deck; taking his duel disk off and tossed it to Jaden. "Jaden go save Blair, leave this to me." Jaden looked back at Brett "what?" but Brett just yelled at Jaden. "don't worry, I'll be right be right behind you Jaden, please go do what you must to save her, I have no intention of dying here. I trust you guys can save her; I am the only one who can stop this creature."

Jaden and the others hesitantly left Brett behind; the Black Dragon closed in on Brett, teeth and claws bared at him. Brett looked up at it; he began to speak in a calm collected fashion. "Jaden please keep Blair safe for me. I do not know if what that dream told me was true; but I will protect the people I love to the death if I must. I will do everything I can; and I will do my very best to make it back to you Blair, but if I do not then I'm sorry. I'm sorry I cannot be there by your side."

Brett held a card to the sky; the Sword of the Seated materialized in his hand giving Brett more strength to fight. He threw another card up; this time the Megamorph spell activated. The symbol on the card appeared on Brett's forehead; he felt his strength double, his entire body pulsing with power. He then had one last card to play; he held it high as a Y Dragon Head appeared beside Brett. Brett turned to the monster; "ready?" The Y Dragon Head nodded to Brett; he took his cue and jumped onto its back.

The Dragon flew past Brett; he and the machine dragon took of behind the black dragon. The dragon had its sites set on the school. Brett was not going to let anything happen to his friends or Blair; he commanded his creature to go faster at the top of his lungs. Brett's determination was on fire, but he was in full control. Brett slowly gained distance on the dragon; closer and closer upon the dragon till he stood up and readied his blade. Brett was nearly upon the dragon when it created a sudden burst of speed; it blasted past the school.

Brett was confused, until a mighty Blue Eyes White Dragon appeared from behind the school. Brett attempted to dodge, but it was too late for him to avoid the coming attack. The dragon's tail came crashing down as Brett was sent flying into the roof of the school; he came busting through the roof, falling down into the main hallway.

Brett landed a few meters away from Jaden and a few of his friends. Brett slowly stood up; he looked around viewing Jaden and other students that acted like zombies. Brett looked back up to see the ferocious Red Eyes staring at him, right through the hole in the roof.

01unmeinotobira

Brett looked over to his friends; they were speechless from him crashing through the roof. "I told you I was right behind you guys. I'm not giving up, I will never let anything happen to anyone I care about!" A fierce light emitted from Brett's body; bathing the main hall with light. Jaden and the others shielded there eyes from the intensity wondering if he was ok.

The light faded as Brett emerged still holding his sword, but now bore two angelic wings; which shined with pure gentle light. Brett clothes were tarnished with dust and dirt from the roof rubble, and were slightly ripped. Still Brett showed no signs of weakness; Brett looked at the dragon with anger in his face.

Jaden and the others looked on in disbelief at Brett and his new wings; Jaden yelled out to Brett trying to warn him of the new dangers. "Brett be careful; the students are under someone's control." Brett looked over to his friends; "thank you Jaden. Jaden go now and save Blair, because I'm counting on you. Hope your ready to lose; no Red Eyes is going to beat me!"

Brett lifted his new wings; he sent them pushing down pushing him up through the air like a bolt of lightning. A few feathers were all that left behind from Brett. Brett blasted through the hole; he blasted past the dragon and slashed across the dragon's face. The black dragon chased after Brett; the white dragon circled looking for the perfect opportunity to strike.

Brett dodged the Red Eyes attacks, as he countered with his sword. Brett turned heading back towards the school as the Black Dragon chased him. Brett suddenly stopped and he turned slashing the dragon across the chest. He used his wings to fly high into the sky after attacking the dragon. He flew up twenty meters before collapsing his wings; he came down with incredible force on the dragon's neck. The blade cut through the neck of the dragon before it exploded into a cloud of dark smoke.

The white dragon finally had its chance; it gave no pause and fired a white lightning attack into the cloud of black dust. The beam of light ripped through the black dust, but Brett flew out of the cloud just as the beam ripped through. The Blue eyes soon gave chase to Brett, but Brett was leading him further into the desert. The dragon was faster then Brett and was gaining distance on Brett.

Brett used his wings to pull a 180; he turned heading right towards the dragon. It bared its teeth at its target and was ready to strike. Brett narrowly dodged the teeth, but he got close to the chest and took the opportunity. He slashed across the dragon's chest leaving a long scar. Brett cleared the tail as he flew towards Duel Academy.

The dragon turned bellowing a loud roar across the sky; it fired another wave of energy causing Brett to fly closer to the ground. The famous white lightning attack could finish him in one shot, and all he could do was dodge the attack. The dragon once again gave chase to Brett charging up another blast.

Brett flew close to the sand dunes not giving the dragon a clear shot; he dodged from side to side through the dunes. Brett passed another sand dune he beheld five Oni Tank T-34 tanks, but on their backs were large chain guns. Brett had barely no time to react before they began to unload loads of bullets. Brett quickly improvised using his sword to block bullets so he could get in close.

A bullet hit his elbow forcing Brett to land close to his targets by foot. Brett ran as fast as he could. He jumped up into the air when a stray bullet ripped through the side of Brett's leg. Brett overcame the pain and came down; destroying the tank with his sword with a single slash.

He quickly moved on destroying each of the other tanks; Brett was far to close of the tanks guns to be a huge threat. Brett came down on the last tank he took of like a shot as another white lightning strike plowed into the ground where he once stood. Brett looked back to see the Dragon right behind him almost upon him.

The dragon gave one last powerful push of its wings; sending it ahead of Brett. The dragon stopped and nailed Brett with its tail; sending Brett through the outside glass of Duel Academy. Brett crashed into the wall of Duel Academies' second level. Brett looked around and saw a group of Zombie duelists pounding the door to the infirmary. Brett got up running over before using his wings to create a torrent of wind; sending the duelists flying away from the entrance.

Mrs. Fontaine was trying to hold the zombies back when she heard Brett's voice. "Mrs. Fontaine are you and Blair ok?" Mrs. Fontaine shouted to Brett; confirming that they were fine for the moment. Brett turned to the window seeing the dragon hovering outside the window. He turned his head when he heard footsteps approaching; Jaden and Jesse came from around the corner carrying the Medical supplies. "Brett you ok? You look terrible."

Brett turned his attention back to the dragon; "go save her! I have to take care of that creature." Jaden and Jesse where a little surprised to see that Brett was fighting against a legendary Duel Monster, but even more surprised that he was not afraid. Fighting it in a game is one thing, but here the monsters were real.

Brett took off leaving through the hole in the glass that he had crashed through earlier. He and the dragon began attacking the other. Brett slashed at the dragon, and the dragon countered with its teeth. The dragon pulled back, launching another blast into the air to show that it was getting angry.

Brett flew back through the air; he still was in between the dragon and Duel Academy. He looked at the dragon before uttering a few short words. "I'm done with this battle; I need to be by my friends' side." He held up the Ring of Destruction trap card to the heavens above; the ring appeared around the dragon's neck, before exploding with incredible force. The blast hit Brett and sent him flying back into the building; shattering more glass with his body.

Brett crashed through the wall, and flew past Jaden; he crashed into two zombie duelists causing everyone's attention to be drawn to him except Jesse. Jesse jumped in grabbing Blair out of the bed; he pulled her to safety before part of the ceiling collapsed. Brett got up from his collision and looked at were he was and saw Blair was safe. He looked at Jaden's opponent, and was only able to find a few short words. "Mrs. Fontaine I'm sorry I could not save you." Jesse looked at Brett; he still had his wings, but his cloths were singed and had a few open wounds.

Brett ran to Blair's side; his wings light weakened, and the dark control of Yubel faded for a brief moment. Mrs. Fontaine uttered a few words, before she fell back under the dark powers control. "Jesse; Jaden, I owe you big time for this." Brett said while he picked Blair up; he moved her out of the room. The room was in bad condition and it was unsafe for anyone to be in; Brett motioned with his head to Jaden and Jesse.

Jesse and Jaden got the message as the roof looked ready to collapse. Brett set her down outside of the infirmary; he got down and kneeled beside Blair. Jesse was starting to become very concerned with Brett's lack of self preservation; he was saving his friends but he was suffering. "Brett are you ok? Seriously you took on a Blue Eyes and a Red Eyes at the same time. And now you seem to have wings; what's going on?"

Brett only was not sure him self; "I'm not sure but it is not important right now. These wings are going to help us; the gym is still safe, if so then that is our destination." Then a large explosion came from the infirmary; pushing Jaden out into the hall. The roof in the infirmary collapsed trapping who ever was still inside. Jaden slid over beside Brett, and Jaden looked at Brett before speaking like his usual self. "Nice new look, what we doing now." Brett looked down the hall and he began to speak in a determined voice. "We are going to get to the gym, where you will be safe. And we shall take the second level to avoid trouble; I just hope it is a better route."

Song Tetsujin

Jesse summoned his Topaz Tiger to carry Blair; they turned to go down the nearest hall. Brett led the group with a quickened pace; he turned down the hallway he saw a shadowed figure approaching. "You have come this far, but you shall go no further; by order of my master." The Master Monk appeared before Brett; his voice was strong and powerful. Brett motioned his friends to stay back; he loosened up tucking his wings in behind his back.

Brett's hand stretched out; slowly motioning the monk forward and the monk nodded with delight. He was waiting for a new challenge; this would be an amusing fight. "I will enjoy breaking you all; especially you Brett." Brett grit his teeth; you are not going to break me because you will fall."

A brief moment happened were everyone was dead silent; Brett took one last breath before he ran forward making the first move. The monk launched fists at Brett; he dodged and the fighters continued to trade rapid blows. Brett punched and made contact with the opponent's fist; he jumped up landing on the wall. His foot found a suitable hold he was able to push off and spin; kicking the monster causing the creature to explode into a dust cloud.

Brett landed and he quickly moved down the next hall; he motioned Jesse and Jaden to stop and wait till Brett made sure it was clear. Brett walked forward and he saw a gun by the exit to the main hall's upper portion. Brett wondered where the gun came but just shook it off as Brett grabbed the gun. Brett quickly familiarized him self with the gun studying the details; Jaden yelled "Is it safe too come out yet?" Brett shook his head shouting Jaden that he did not know yet. Brett moved into the main hall to see three new Robotic knights across the gap all with there guns pointed at him.

"Crap!" Brett shouted as he dodged behind a pillar close by. Strangely no shooting had happened yet; Brett sat there and wondered where the weapon fire was. He looked out from around the corner as the knights began to fire, chiseling away at the pillar with rounds of bullets. Brett dodged behind the pillar as bullets ripped through the air. "It is not safe just yet Jaden! You might just want to stay back for a few more minutes."

The bullets stopped as he took a deep breath before running from behind the pillar and the firing resumed. Bullets ripped through air; Brett could feel bullets passing by his head and body. Brett traded shots across the gap as Brett noticed he had a laser gun. Weapons fired and shots ripped through the air at both sides. Brett rolled behind another pillar; "I do not like gun fighting." Brett turned as he ran to the wall jumping off of it launching himself across the gap.

Brett landed on the other side of the hall as he turned firing the gun as a laser shot through a robotic knight's head. The knight just stood there not exploding but just waited for a moment. The headless robotic knight swung it's sword; Brett ducked and shoot it again and destroyed it. The other two turned to Brett but Brett dodge rolled firing two more shots, into the other Robotic Knights. The shots tore the robots apart and soon they were destroyed. Brett got up and noticed across the hall stood a Dark Jeroid and it was heading towards Blair and the others.

Brett took a running jump across the gap; he shot the monster in the back, and it screamed in pain. The creature turned and hit him with a claw, knocking the gun from his hand. The creature followed with fast swipes with its other appendages. Brett ducked and dodged each blow by mere inches. With one final swipe he flipped backwards grabbing his gun; he aimed and shot through the creature ten times before the creature finally fell.

Another explosion occurred; sending dust and debris at Brett. Soon the blast faded and Brett yelled out to his friends; "safe now, but I would prefer to take the lower level. So were taking the lower level. Someone really is trying hard to get rid of us."

Pause to let song End

Jaden and Jesse came to Brett; he told them the top level was not working out well. Jaden and Jesse looked out into the hall to see the destroyed hallway. "Guez Brett leave some school still intact;" Jesse said while he rubbed the back of his head. Brett did not answer and grabbed Blair; he stretched his wings telling the guys to follow him. He flew to the lower level and gently so not to disturb Blair. Jesse, Jaden and the tiger jumped to the lower level; Brett set Blair on the Tiger's back. Brett relaxed for a second and took a sigh of relief. Jaden looked down the hall as he said; "ah, Brett we have a problem."

Brett looked towards the gym; there were a hundred duelists who now stood in their path. Brett turned back the other way as he saw zombie duelists coming from behind him. All chanting the word duel; they summoned their monsters to the area. Soon hundreds of monsters blocked their path. Jesse looked around; "Brett what are we going to do, were surrounded." Brett simply looked at them as he spoke; "we will make it. Just stay close to me, and don't worry; I'll only hurt them a bit."

Song Wings Of Words

Brett tossed his gun to Jaden; he quickly collapsed his wings and took one last deep breath. He paused for a few moments; letting him self prepare for the coming fight. Brett stretched his limbs while he closed his eyes. Brett waited for moments; letting the all of his enemies draw closer to him. Then without warning; he let his wings burst creating a torrent of wind out. Hundreds of feathers flew everywhere when his wings stretched to there maximum extent.

The feathers floated gently down and Brett lifted his hands and opened his eyes, causing most the feathers to fly around his hands creating twin blades of light. While the other feathers formed shields behind Jaden and Jesse. Brett took one last look at his friends before shouting out loud; "remember stay close! We will make it through this; I promise to all of you!"

Brett leapt forward into the army of zombie duelist; monsters came down on him from the front. Brett simply jumped back readying his blade with a look of determination in his eyes. He fought back slicing at enemies, while the shields behind his friends kept the other enemies at bay not letting anything through. Nothing would happen to his friends no matter what.

Brett slashed fiercely sending zombie duelist flying; monsters exploded causing him to squint but still he did not let anything through. Brett noticed enemies coming from the side, and he immediately span around sending his blade through every enemy. The blade gently passed through his friends not harming them, but it still sent duelists flying and crushing monsters. He cleared a path slicing through enemies and the path to the gym slowly opened. But soon the monsters started to come at him faster and faster; Brett simply sped up his pace. He desperately tried to keep up with the heightened pace of attacks.

Brett continued to parry and slice while his shields created a perimeter; pushing back monsters without fail as his strikes continued to increase in speed. More duelists in the back of the horde summoned new flying creatures; Brett took off as he created more shields to continue defending his friends. Brett flew above them; crushing the flying monsters for they stood no chance against Brett's blades of light.

He let his wings collapse as he dropped coming down on monsters; trying to gain some advantage. More and more duelist's monsters attacked with no relent in their pace. But Brett was not about to give up; he was not going to let his friends suffer. He made his wings flap pushing the army back; more feathers flew into the air from Brett's wings. Brett summoned them to his hands; he could feel the blades effect getting stronger and stronger. He quickly resumed the attack and he swung his blades with renewed determination in his heart. He span around and his blades extended making it easier to reach opponent and clear a path quicker.

Then a Familiar Knight came down close to Brett; the knight's blade cut the side of Brett's leg. Brett simply sliced the creature destroyed out of rage from the pain. Brett looked up to see monsters coming down on the group; he beat his wings and Brett let more feathers fly creating a shield above them.

The monsters hit the shield and the shield pushed them back into the air. Brett renewed his attack against his enemies but; he slashed, he created long blades of light that shot out into the army creating explosion that cleared a large portion of the hall. Slowly the group crept closer and closer to the gym and Brett did not let up. He was determined and never gave an inch to the opposing force.

His friends were depending on him and letting them down was no option. Brett continued to fight his way though the crowd; he sent more slashes made of light out into the crowd to aid in his goal. Few monsters came close to Brett; he tore into the other monsters with his blades and none could come even close to Brett. He was focused and in control of his power. He jumped high into the air using his now much smaller wings to hover; he spun around creating a circle of light in the air. The slash plowed the area around the shield clearing the area of duelist and monster alike.

Brett dropped down and slammed his blades into creating a wave of light energy; wave of light easily cleared the remaining path to the gym. Monsters exploded all around them from the intensity of the wave. The zombies were battered and bruised, but still got back up; all of them were still chanting the word duel. Their was no obvious way to end this but he had one last trick.

Brett, Jaden, and Jesse arrived at the gym with Blair safely on the back of the tiger. Brett looked at the army of duelists in front of him. He was ready at last to unleash a greater power; his shields, blades, and his wings exploded sending thousands of feathers into the air. Brett moved his hands and he commanded the feathers to fly out. Each pure white feather turned to white energy and they passed through every duel monster and duelist under Yubel's control. Everything that opposed Brett became enveloped in light; Brett lifted his hands while everything enveloped in light rose into the air. Brett jumped forward sending everything he now controlled far down the hall.

Brett pulled his hands back to his body; he summoned all the light back to him. The light circled and surrounded Brett enveloping him in light. Light swirled in circles before launching away from Brett; it created a barrier of light around the gym. Brett turned back to the gym before he pushed the doors open with a single push. He had now achieved his goal and led his friends to safety. He smiled as he looked at them make their way into the gym; "told you we would make it." They entered the gym and they put Blair in a make shift bed; he smiled upon the sight of Blair finally being safe.

(Pause and let song end)

Brett was glad Blair was safe; he turned to the door. His vision focused on the army that was returning back towards the gym with the same force they had before. Brett looked back at his friends; he did not want to make this choice but he had to. Before looking to the exit and beginning to walk towards the exit; he spoke under his voice. "Now is the time. I will finish this madness so no one else must suffer; this must end now before more innocents are claimed."

"He seems to have finally truly awakened; a shame but not unexpected. Yubel prepare you're the monsters I gave you to be summoned, and make sure we finish him off this time. For now the real battle begins and we will use everything we have." Yubel turned to 2, before Yubel began to speak. "Do not forget your magic; I want the world to watch and you too Jaden." 2 looked back and he exited the room, "I have not; you shall have the perfect view of this amazing battle." The door to the library shut leaving Yubel to prepare.


	10. Chapter 10 Awakening

Want more music with your story; go here pick chapter 10 and music is right in the page

Could not be easier for all my readers.

http://members.shaw.ca/epyongc/New20Folder/BOOK20EIGHT20Chapters.html

Chapter 10 Awakening

Song Fulfilled Desire Begin

Brett started to move for the exit; Blair, Jaden, and Jesse were safe, but there was still a battle to be fought. Brett was not going to let any one he cared about face such evil. Jaden saw Brett leaving and he ran in front of Brett blocking his path. "Where are you going? You cannot be going back out there? What about Blair?" Brett nodded as he responded to Jaden's concern. "Jaden those monsters were after me, not the school. Something else is here trying to destroy me, and it will destroy all of you to get me. This is my fight and I entrust Blair's safety to you. I'm afraid I'm the hero this time;" Brett smiled at Jaden upon finishing his speech.

Brett reached out taking his deck back from Jaden; he took only a few cards back from his deck before giving it back to Jaden. The others gathered around while Jaden yelled at Brett; "but come on! You cannot leave Blair or the rest of us." Brett moved his hands up around his; he took off his necklace giving it to Jaden. Strangely he was still smiling showing little concern for the fight ahead; "Give it to Blair. Tell her I do not need luck on my side. I have no intention of dying today Jaden; I'll be right back after I finish this."

Jaden knew there was no stopping him. Jaden reluctantly took the necklace, and then Brett started to walk past him when Jaden grabbed his arm. Jaden handed over a single card to Brett; "take this. You might need it but make sure you bring it back ok? That way it is like I'm out there helping you." Brett nodded and he continued past Jaden stopping behind him. "Thanks guys, I promise I'll be back." Everyone was now silent as Brett continued onwards; slowly moving closer to the exit. He muttered under his breath one final statement; "you guys are the best friends anyone could ever ask for. That's my reason to live."

Alexis ran up to him and she spoke with a weak voice. "Just remember who you are and where you belong; ok?" Brett looked to her to see she was almost in tears. He put his hand to her face, and he spoke gently to her. "I know who I am, stop worrying. I will not forget that." He held her face in his hand as he comforted her.

Brett was smiling right to her face; he saw Britney run right up to him with a cheerful expression. Britney put her hand on Brett's shoulder and gave her smile slightly faded. "I know you'll be fine Brett; there's just always been something special. Blair is lucky to have you but do not break her heart."

All of his friends except for Blair were standing around him. Jaden smiled and gave a few last words to boost Brett's spirits. "Be careful and get your game on out there." Brett simply nodded, before he turned back to the doors; he lifted his right arm to the barrier. The barrier came crashing down like a mirror breaking; the light turned back to energy and returned behind Brett. His wings regenerated to there original glorious form and shown with pure glorious light.

Brett walked out the doors as they closed behind him; a single feather slipped through the doors before they closed shut. It gently flew through the air; traveling like it had its own mind. It traveled slowly till it landed on Blair's fore head; enveloping her in a gentle blue glow. The feather melted and was absorbed into Blair; she slowly opened her eyes. She sat up to see her friends standing by the gym door; she beheld Jaden holding Brett's necklace and her heart sunk. The doors closed and Brett was now in the main hall; starring down the army. "Sorry I could not do more for you Blair; Jaden please take good care of her."

The duelists had now summoned many new monsters, and were waiting for Brett to be ready. Each duelist had at least three monsters each and the hall seamed completely filled. 2 looked on through the hole in the roof "so now the real fun can begin!" He snapped his fingers and smiled deviously.

Slowly on the back wall of the gym turned into a TV style projection; everyone was now able to see Brett standing in the hall way. His bright white wings shown with light and her looked like a hero. Soon the effects traveled to the real world, and every piece of electronic equipment displayed Brett standing there facing down the army. Giant screens appeared in the sky and everyone was now able to see one of the world's most famous duelists; standing down an army of duel monsters. The effects of the magic covered the entire world; no one was going to miss this performance.

2 smiled with great joy; he threw away his cloak revealing his purple eyes and long white hair. He reached down and grabbed his single long katana blade; he held it at the ready with a fierce look. "Let the plan commence! There shall be no dawn for you weapon! Your sinful existence ends here! The Weapons must be exterminated; to save the future!"

Brett stood there as he readied himself, breathing deeply; he knew he could do this. The question was for how long. Brett gave out a battle cry before he ran forward summoning his swords of light. One blade appeared in each hand as he continued to run at full speed. The monsters took their cue and they ran in to begin their assault.

Brett jumped in slicing through monsters; he began to parry and slice when necessary, through dozens of monsters. More jumped into the battle and Brett cut one down with little effort. Brett cut one down on each side before slamming the two blades together; creating a beam of light that shot forward into the horde. Monsters exploded as the beam traveled forward; knocking duelists to the sides.

Brett did not give pause as he continued to dodge more attacks. He jumped forward coming straight down slicing a creature in half, before moving on with no break in between; he continued to dodge as he continued to slice; ripping apart creatures. Brett jumped back past the monsters behind him; he ran in again, slicing. The attackers started to encircle him and cut off any maneuverability. Soon he took off and flying monsters gave chase. Brett turned and sliced through attacking creatures, before dismissing one of his swords. He took a card and shouted its name to his opponents; "Raigeki!"

Lightning ripped through monsters as Brett landed on the ground. He pulled another card out shouting; "Twister!" The spell activated with furious winds forming from nowhere. The winds blew duelists cards and the twister ripped through the small army. Cards were sent flying as a few monsters came flying from above; ripping apart the two cards in Brett's hand. Brett quickly went to work as he sliced through them; more monsters continually appeared.

The new creatures ran in attacking and Brett dodged backwards, before swiping his blade. A blade of light flew from it destroying the group of new monsters. Brett looked around as he saw smoke and no duelists left to contend with. He sensed an evil presence on the roof, and he immediately took off heading towards the hole from earlier. He shot through it and he landed by 2; both warriors starred one another down.

Blair was now fully awake; she sat next to Jaden holding the necklace from Brett. Jaden had brought her up to speed about what had happened while she was injured. Blair was dumbfounded about what he had done for her but still she was smiling. "Brett did all that for me; I'm going to have to repay him when he gets back. It's just like Brett; whenever I'm in trouble he would come to my aid without fail. I just wish he did not have to in the first place, but he would find other ways to impress me."

Jaden laughed at her comment; "yep that's Brett. He has been like for a while always trying to be the hero. I know he will be back Blair; he cares way too much about you to fail. I just wish he could have told us about all this from the start. I mean it is so cool he has wings on his back."

Blair looked up at the screen displaying Brett on the roof; she spoke in a quiet voice. "It's because he never knew he had them. Brett told me once that he never knew anything about his past; so I think he just does not know about it. I hope he comes back to us safely; I do not want to lose him." Blair clenched her hand which held the necklace while she finished her statement.

Alexis sat behind them and put her hand on Blair's shoulder in an effort to comfort her. "Blair he will be back, because he made a promise to us. Brett use to seem to be two people rapped up into one, but I think he has changed. He seems determined and focused like he will never lose. We just have to believe in him and his safe return. Brett will come back because he has a strength we will never understand; and he will use it to keep us safe."

Brett stood on the roof staring down his new opponent. 2 swung his blade to his side while a single wing appeared behind him. Brett readied his blade and 2 did the exact same thing. "You shall survive no longer Brett; today I finish the mistake that she made so long ago. Your creator made you to destroy everything and gave you the power to finish this goal."

Brett looked at him with determination in his eyes; he spoke with passion in his voice. "You have tried to kill me and the people important to me; I will no longer allow this to continue. I am not some tool of destruction; I am not who I was created just to destroy. I have casted that destiny away from me; I will never allow my power to destroy any thing."

"If only you knew about the truth about your destruction rampage; but I'm not here to teach. I was sent here to kill you and that is all; you will need all the power you have to stop me." Brett growled at his opponent; "I will not let you make me doubt my self. Too many peoples' lives are counting on me. I know that I will win against you cause I'm fighting for something real and not some illusion."

"Very well; you are my primary target, but after I'm done I shall destroy your friends and this school as well. I will make them all suffer beyond what you are capable of imagining." Brett yelled while he began to walk forward; 2 had gotten to him with his last sentence. "You shall try, and you shall fail! My friends are down there, and they have supported me for a long time. I will never let any piece of trash hurt them. Your group keeps telling me that I should not exist; that you will do anything to destroy me. Your judgment is now at hand!" Brett built up to a run; he leapt into the air coming down on 2 with his blades.

Song end

Song Akuma no Keiyaku

Brett came straight down right through the air as his blades sunk into the roof of the school. But there was no blood, no swords clashing, and no enemy. Brett looked up as he saw feathers floating in the air. 2 had flown high into the air with a single trust of his single wing. "The fact is, I'm not evil. I may sacrifice the weak, but in the end I shall save everyone else. You are the greatest danger ever, which is why I must destroy you. You were created only to destroy, for that reason I will destroy you. Come forth and aid me in my fight. Let us see how well you fight against the dragons you love so much!"

Lighting crashed in the skies as six summoning circles appeared. Each circle was five times the size of the school. Archaic symbols were all across the summoning traveling towards the center. Brett immediately new that something large was about to happen. This was a trap and it had been planned for a while; this was starting to become an impossible task.

Each began to spin; all of the circles began to spin in the same direction. Their speed built up to an incredible pace; and then smaller circles closer began to spin. Each circle that was smaller began to spin in another direction that opposed the larger one above it. Speed built and energy sparked between the portals. The light from the pure energy lit the dark night sky.

Brett then heard the terrible roar of multiple dragons from the six portals. He braced himself for the worst outcome; but he was never ready for what was about to come at him. The six summoning circles shot six burst of light that stopped around the school. The faded to reveal six of the most powerful dragons in the game he had played with such enthusiasm. The dragons appeared around Brett; hovering in mid air with their teeth and claws fully visible to Brett. At that very moment Brett realized how difficult the task before him was.

Around the school now flew the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, Dragon Master Knight, Blue Eyes Shinning Dragon, Five God Dragon, Red Eyes Darkness Dragon, and the Chaos Emperor Dragon. "You shall never live out your future of destruction! I will not allow you to ever live that destiny out!" 2 shouted as he landed on the back of the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. The dragons roared and snarled and Brett stood there as he felt a slight bit of fear control his heart.

Song Gaia x Chaos x Abyss

Brett took off with a downwards beat of his wings; he flew up into the clouds with a single beat of his wings. All six dragons gave chase flying at their top speeds; they all had one target and Brett was it. Brett flew above the clouds; he tried to get out a card, but was forced to run when the six dragons appeared behind him. The dragons began to shooting blasts of energy at him forcing Brett to dodge. Brett dodged each one as the dragons swarmed from behind him; while extraordinary powerful blasts that were barely dodged by Brett.

Brett knew there was little way out and if he did not think of a plan this was going to be quick. He began to fly downwards to the clouds below him; the dragons flew down as well not wanting to lose their target. The six dragons came through the clouds but they lost sight of Brett. He was nowhere to be found in the area and 2 cursed the dragons for losing Brett. Then they heard a battle cry from behind them; Brett emerged with the Sword of the Dragon's Soul.

Brett flew at the Dragon Master Knight at top speed with a fierce cry that he never knew he could muster. He gave the creature little time to react and Brett immediately plunged the sword into the creature with no second thoughts. Turning away, he flew out of the area leaving the swords effect to take place and gain a slight advantage. The Dragon Master Knight exploded seconds after the sword was plunged through the creature. Brett did not wait and returned into the clouds; four of the remaining dragons followed Brett.

2 waited on the back of the creature he had chosen. "I think it is time we showed him we are not as dumb as he thinks us to be. I'm starting to think about taking things up another notch." 2 gave a smile before he waved to dragon, and the dragon took off in the direction motioned.

Brett led them on for a bit, before turning summoning his blades of light back to his hands. He turned around and launched multiple blade beam slashes at the dragons that easily dodged each one. Red Eyes and F.G.D. attacked from afar using more energy beams; while the other two flew around him slashing with there claws and biting.

Brett dodged the attacks of F.G.D. He flew upwards before seeing Red Eye's blast coming towards him; Brett was forced to improvise using his blade to block the blast. The attack hit Brett crushing the blade of light; the blade exploded and shattered into the shards that gave Brett slight cuts. Brett decided to retreat off and away from this hopeless situation; this fight was wearing him down quickly.

The dragons continued there assault of energy attacks; Brett could only dodge the blasts. He pushed his wings harder and harder; trying to escape from the assault that he could not fight against. He flew away from Duel Academy; leading the dragons deep into the dessert. Suddenly the four dragons stopped there assault; Brett looked back to see the four dragons nearly stalled like they gave up.

Brett breathed a sigh of relief before turning back to see the Blue Eyes Ultimate burst up through the clouds. The dragon had already charged its attack; it burst through the clouds and hit Brett enveloping him in the light of its positron blast. The blast faded and Brett was consumed by a blast that crippled his body. Brett began to fall through the sky; his clothes even more singed then before. He fell through the sky with the feeling like his body was nothing more then dead weight.

Song Kakusei Shin Asuka

Brett fell downwards as his wings felt useless and irrelevant in the fight. His entire body had failed him completely. There was no longer anyway for him to win this battle; his mind wandered; each second felt as long as a full life time. He began to ask himself, was this the end of his life? Was this how he was going to die? Had he failed all of his friends?

Tears formed in Brett's eyes; he was a failure. He had condemned them all to death upon his failure. Soon he would be dead; but then the happy times with his friends came back. Brett screamed to the heavens; then Brett pictured his friends and remembered their lives were at stake as well. He did not want things to end this way; there was still so much he wanted to experience along side everyone he cared so deeply about. Brett clenched his fist as he thought; I'm not going to let it end this way. I'm going to win this and make it back to my friends.

Brett continued to fall; he let spread his arms out as far as possible in a t formation. His wings snapped back out; they stopped Brett from falling like gravity became non-existent. Brett let out a fierce battle cry while light emerged from his body; covering the entire dessert dimension in white light.

Brett emerged now with four wings along his back. Two on each side of his spine; and the two on each side emerged from his back. Each wing was a pure white that emitted its own gentle glow. Brett also held two long broadswords in each hand. His body was fully healed and he had more then enough energy to send himself up into the sky with ease.

With a single thrust of his four wings Brett shot up at incredible speeds; he burst through the clouds, leaving cloud a trail behind him due to his intense speed. Brett flew high above the dragons; he rolled in the air coming down through the air and he readied his blades. The dragons began firing at Brett upon 2's command.

Each beam did not even come close to him; his burst of power drove his speed beyond belief. Brett easily dodged thanks too his new found speed; all five dragons continued to assault but soon feared this new fierce opponent. The dragons began to move out of the way of Brett's path with fear actually driving their retreat. The F.G.D flew upwards but found it difficult because it was heavy. It could not maneuver fast enough and fired one final shot at Brett; which Brett easily evaded.

Brett pushed his wings down and he went upwards tucking his wings behind his body. Brett traveled up high while he flew towards the dragon. His blades lengthened and began to fall down through the air. He came down with amazing force upon the dragon; cutting off all five of the dragon's heads. Brett jumped forward off the dragon taking his sword with him. The creature exploded behind Brett while he took off again through the air.

Brett flew away from the battle scene and he continued to lead the rest of the group far into the desert. Brett landed in the desert with the remaining four dragons flew high above; hovering in mid air. They looked down on Brett bearing their fangs and snarling with malicious intent. 2 jumped off his dragon and flew down landing gently in the sand. "So, you have proven you have some skill against my dragons. It's no wonder my boss says you must be destroyed now, but this time I will partake. I under estimated you, never did I think you would evolve in the midst of death. This time you shall have my full wrath upon you."

"You're not going to win; I still have a few more tricks up my sleeve. I activate Jaden's Skyscraper card!" A large portion of the desert turned into a giant city; filled with civilization. The city was nothing but skyscrapers and streets as far as the eye could see. Lights from buildings gave light in the dark city. This was Brett's last gambit and it took a lot out of him to create this city.

Song One Winged Angel

2 looked at his opponent with a frightening smile across his face. "So you're friends have chosen the place where you shall die. This is proving too be way too amusing for me to handle. You just don't understand why you must die, and I'm not in the mood to explain to you. My plan may have failed, but I have a back up plan, and I doubt you can handle its intensity."

2 leapt forward slashing at Brett who dodged backwards. "You are good at dodging, but I doubt you can handle a few hundred years of sword fighting experience. I'm the last of my race; and for me to die is not an option. I must survive for my races sake. We are in a league of our own here today; no one can truly aid you in this Brett; the Weapon of Light" 2 said while he raised his hand to the sky. Lightning began to tare the sky apart; with thunder that was almost painful to hear.

2 closed his eyes; he laughed and he looked up at to the sky high above him. The clouds began to rain hard; leaving both fighters to become quickly drenched with freezing cold rain. "I have been slaughtering those who should never have existed for thousands of years. I belong to an organization that stopped me from aging, and given me immortality. I'm over thousands of years old; I have long since traded my humanity for power. Do you even know what is going on out there? No you don't; how could you. I have fought better and you shall not be the one to defeat me here today!"

2 stood there for a second before dashing forward; he began to slash with intensity at Brett. Brett blocked with each of his blades as their blades locked together. 2 simply stomped the ground sending Brett the necessary inches off the ground. 2 pushed him back through the air with the blade. Brett flew backwards and he landed on his feat. He looked up to see 2 coming down on him with his blade ready to strike; Brett quickly moved to the side.

The sword fight continued as both fighters continued slashing as rain pored down on them. Brett went on the offense this time countering 2 slashes. 2 was twice as fast and twice as strong as Brett. The remaining force from each slash came of the blade creating more small cuts in Brett's apparel and skin.

Brett continued to fight as the dragons began launching attacks at the skyscrapers; crushing them in the area surrounding Brett and 2. Regardless of the explosions the two fighters continued while the sound of explosions and sound of buildings collapsing filled the air. They remained focused on ending the battle as they continued to fight. They parried and stabbed at each other; hardly landing any severe blows to the other's weapon. "So you can adapt quickly, but I wonder just how quickly. Brett is it?"

2 teleported around Brett; 2 slashed from different places at a remarkable speed that Brett attempted to match. Brett sensed 2's movements through the light surrounding them. It was the way Brett was able to dodge 2 and see. He had trouble viewing amongst the rain that continued to fall. Slashes came at Brett from all sides and Brett continued to parry each one without fail. 2's blade whipped through the air, while the rain slowly came to an end allowing Brett to see again.

2 was laughing when he stopped teleporting; returning to just attacking normally with his long katana blade. Brett was getting worn down by the constant barrage of attacks. Brett sacrificed 2 of his wings; they changed to energy that caused his blades to be filled with the power of light. The blades glowed bright white and Brett continued on.

2 began rotating his blade as it cut up the pavement bellow; each time the sword traveled at Brett cutting the ground below. Brett used his blades to divert each of them away from him. 2 double handed his blade; strengthening his next attack; it came up as Brett crossed his blade. Brett blocked the attack, but the strength caused him to fly in the air.

2 just stood there; he summoned an aura around his blade before he began swinging his blade as if fighting with the air around him. Each slash created a long crescent shaped beam that flew towards Brett. Each slash hit and forced him higher till he was well above the city. The dragons had stopped there assault. "I told you we were in a league of our own, and I know you were looking forward to a simple sword fight. But I just want you to have the best experience possible before you die."

2 stood amongst the almost ruined city; "I know I said sword fighting, but you will never experience this again!" 2 spread his hands out and couple of the surrounding skyscrapers glowed a dark purple aura. 2 made a fist with his free hand as the buildings were crushed into huge size chunks. "Ready?" 2 before lifting his hands to the sky; the chunks of the crushed skyscrapers flew upwards toward Brett.

Brett readied his blades; he flew downwards dodging and slashing thought the slabs of building. Each was hard to cut through and Brett quickly changed plans; he began dodging through openings between the slabs of concrete and metal. 2 watched a while before flying upwards into the debris after his target.

Brett continued flying through the slabs of building; 2 appeared before him before they locked their blades together. They forced each other back through the air; they rebounded of slabs of building. Launching back at the other with malicious intent; passing each other while the swords clashed. They rebounded and clashed before rebounding again of slabs of debris.

This time they stopped in mid air upon impact. They tried to pummel each other with blows from their sword, and they found them selves matching one another, blow for blow. Brett was getting quickly stronger and 2 was not going to let him get any better; 2 decided too split them up. He used his free hand to push them apart and away from one another.

2 landed on a slab pausing for a moment; he waved his hand causing the debris from the skyscrapers to begin to fall towards the ground. He teleported behind Brett grabbing him by his collar of his shirt; he used his strength to throw Brett out of the falling debris. Brett crashed into the top of the last remaining skyscraper; he slowly got up off the ground from the impact site.

Brett stood a top the building as he was breathing heavily; everyone including Yubel still watching with their attention never being diverted. Brett held his swords tight, whila he watched the ruble come crashing down. There was no sign of his enemy anywhere; the dragons still hovered in mid air waiting for a command.

Brett was having trouble standing due to the loss of blood, when he sensed 2 teleport behind Brett. Brett tried to get away and he made an attempt to parry the stabbing motion. But 2 was too close, and he plunged his sword just into the top portion of Brett's chest; just left of the center. 2 stood there with a smile across his face; his blade firmly in Brett's chest. 2 looked him and he said in a demeaning voice; "nothing special. You know I will just have to kill your friends too; that way no one will remember you at all. Their will be so much pleasure in taking apart your girlfriend piece by piece."

Brett's body surged with light, and 2 lost his grip on his blade. 2 flew backwards through the air holding his hand in pain. Brett's eyes glowed white; his voice booming with strength. "You will never hurt my friends and especially not Blair. They believe in me and I will never let them down!" Brett dropped the blade in his left hand and he removed 2's sword; tossing it aside.

Brett griped his blade with both hands. He let lose a terrifying battle cry as he charged forward. 2 tried to move but could not; something was holding 2 in place and this force was impossible for him to break. 2 struggled against the force holding him in place. Brett dashed forward, and he slashed what seemed like a thousand times with the light aura around his blade.

Each slash caused 2 to scream in pain. Brett gave one final slash before he let the aura disappeared. He lifted his sword and pressed his blade straight through 2's heart. He jumped back summoning his other sword back to his right hand. "Never threaten my friends. I win this battle; maybe you can understand now why I will never give up."

2's blade returned to his hand as he stood their in shock and disbelief. "You can never be stronger then me; you just cannot be stronger. You have just gone and made me angry; and I hate to be angry." 2 said with increasing tone of anger in his voice.

Brett stood a top the skyscraper along with 2; Brett's broadsword was still right trough his chest. Brett's body was cut and bruised; but he was still standing. 2 looked at him still in disbelief. "Why can I not kill you? I'm better then this; my plan called for you to be dead by now. I will accomplish my goal, even if I have to sacrifice the innocent to do so."

2 motioned to the dragons with his hands; the dragons roared shaking the very desert causing the sand to shift. The Chaos Emperor Dragon moved above the center of the city and it began to glow white. Souls of dead monsters flew towards the massive dragon; the energy began to grow, it was going to self destruct. The Blue Eyes Shinning, Red Eyes Darkness, and the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon flew off heading towards the school at top speeds.

Brett flew into the air after the three dragons, but 2 moved at lighting speed. "You are not going anywhere! You shall die right here and right now!"

Song Fukushuu – Freedom Gekiha

2 began slashing at Brett madly catching Brett off guard. Brett moved backwards and he blocked with his only remaining sword. Brett was having trouble keeping up tih the intensified pace, but he needed to get out of the area and save his friends. Brett tried to go around and 2 blocked his path; launching another wave of blade slashes. He had clearly gone mad with hate and power; he continued with more furious swipes of his katana blocking the way back to the Academy.

Brett was forced back with each swipe, and they quickly became more powerful and quick. Brett tried to summon his other sword to defend himself with; but 2 slid his blade in slicing the top of Brett's hand. Brett reacted by using his wings to blast backwards. His left hand was too badly damaged now to use. Brett screamed in pain and frustration before he rushed forward; trying to gain the advantage, but 2 was berserk now and had crippling strength.

With one stroke of 2's blade; Brett was sent 50 feat back. Brett slowly steadied himself with his wings. Brett opened his eyes to see 2 was moving at the speed of light. Brett readied his blade at his side. 2 looked furious and a demon red aura surrounded him. "I shall kill you. I shall erase you! I must kill you, for the future of all! The mistakes of the past shall be erased today, no matter the cost, no matter the sacrifice. For the greater good, I must prevail in this fight!"

2 flew through the air at high speeds closing the gap almost instantly, before continuing slicing at Brett. Brett was desperately trying to keep up with the pace. 2 swung all the way around knocking Brett further away each time. Brett felt something appear in his bad left hand. A card had appeared in his hand from nowhere; Brett glanced at the card, knew this card could possibly save him.

2 had teleported disappearing from his sight till Brett heard the words; "Oblivion Crush!"

Brett turned to see 2 flying towards him; his blade pure black. Brett lifted his left hand shouting to the heavens; "Mirror Force!" 2 plunged his blade into the shield of light when a massive explosion ensued. The surrounding area exploded with dust filling the air; blocking all sight of what had happened. But Blair and everyone listening to the explosion swore they could hear a mirror shattering along with Brett's hope of returning.


	11. Chapter 11 Shattered Souls

Want more music with your story; go here pick chapter 11 and music is right in the page

Could not be easier for all my readers.

http://members.shaw.ca/epyongc/New20Folder/BOOK20EIGHT20Chapters.html

Chapter 11 Shattered Souls

The smoke and dust cleared; everyone watched with great interest to see what had happened. Everyone held their breath and waited to see the result; no words escaped anyone's mouths. No one had any idea who had won the skirmish; all of Brett's friends prayed Brett was still alive. Blair slowly stood up with tears forming in her eyes; she did not want to lose him.

The three dragons flew closer and closer to the school, while the Chaos Emperor Dragon continued to build energy up; getting ready to self destruct. Even in the gym the duelists could feel the massive amount of energy building to an amazing point. Slowly the smoke cleared and Blair's heart skipped a beat when she beheld what had happened.

The screen slowly rotated showing Brett and 2; they were right in front of another facing their opponent. 2's sword had been diverted left and away from the center of Brett's chest. Brett's left hand held the card up in front of him and his bloody hand dropped to his side. Brett's face was quivering from the pain, while 2 on the other hand had a complete look of shock across his face.

Mirror Force trap had activated; sending all the energy off 2's Oblivion Crush back at him. His body was badly destroyed, still slightly resembling a normal body but with many deep cuts. His own energy had been fully reversed back to him and the power had torn him to shreds. His blade had pierced the trap, but the shear energy coming back at 2 had left him week and useless.

Brett slowly snapped out of the pain of that attack; he remembered where he was, and what he had too. He still had to save the school and he had to continue onwards.

Song Moment

"You have failed your organization. You have threatened my friends with death, and you tried to end my life. I will not let you hurt anyone else ever again, and I'm sorry to say there is only one way to do that." Brett floated there motionless while he spoke. Brett grabbed hold of 2's sword; he crushed it with his damaged left hand. He grabbed hold of 2 by his collar and he rolled in the air; tossing 2 up towards the Chaos Emperor Dragon. 2 collided into the dragon; and he screamed at his fate.

Brett flew downwards through the air quickly; gaining speed before he pulled up before colliding into the earth. He reached back grabbing a feather from one of his wings. He rubbed the feather down his arm to his hand; the wound glowed, and his left arm was healed the wound returning it back to normal. Brett whipped his hands to his side, and his blades reappeared. At that moment the Chaos Emperor Dragon exploded destroying the remnants of the once proud field spell; while 2's body dissolved in the force and power of the dragon's effect.

The blast came close to Brett, but he kept his pace and out ran the attacks radius. Brett lifted his arms; two of his wings shot out wards creating two triangles of light, which began to circle Brett. Brett flew faster then he ever had before in the previous portion of this fight. His determination was a flame; he had come so far and he still was finding amazing amounts of strength.

He slowly gained on the Red Eyes Darkness Dragon; the triangles fired beams of light at the dragon's wings and body. It was pelted with blasts of light energy, and it lost control of it self. The dragon tumbled in the air and turned its head to see Brett close the gap; slicing off the dragon's head with a single blade. Brett summoned his deployed wings back to his back; he used all four of his wings to propel him up to the next dragon.

Brett bolted forward coming down on the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, but it split into three Blue Eyes White Dragons leaving him to slice the air. All three newly formed dragons turned their heads as they flew away. Each fired a blast at Brett; he dodged by flying up out of the beams path. Brett moved in on one; slicing at it to which the creature roared, while the dragon dodged backwards.

Two other two flew away; the last of the three charged at Brett without mercy. The dragon bit at him; Brett flipped forwards in the air thanks to his wings. Brett flipped over it, and he tossed one blade into the dragon's back. The dragon roared in pain and snarled at Brett. Brett stabilized him self in the air; the dragon turned launching another attack at Bret. Brett flew away from the blast to the other side while he dodged. He turned around in the air instantly; his wings pushed him forward moving in close and he relieved the dragon of its head.

Brett floated there for an instant catching his breath; his body became heavier and heavier but more power kept fueling him. He looked for the other two dragons, but could see nothing anywhere. Brett felt the temperature sharply rise in an instant; he looked up towards the sky and saw the Blue Eyes Shinning Dragon begin to use its effect. The temperature rose steadily; Brett immediately began to fly up into the sky. Brett stopped a hundred feet away from the creature, before letting his wings explode off his back; they exploded into thousands of feathers.

He moved his hands in front of him; he hung there in mid air, while the feathers swirled around him. The field of feathers expanded before they created a bubble shield of light around Duel Academy and Brett. Brett had trouble holding back the full force of the attack; each wave of heat caused pain to his entire body. Brett struggled and cringed to the pain from keeping the heat and force at bay. Then the attack slowly faded; Brett stopped hovering, his shield breaking back into feathers. He slipped in and out of consciousness while he fell towards the school head first.

While Brett fell his vision struggled to see anything. Then he saw the two remaining Blue Eyes begin charging up their attacks. Brett had not come this far to let his friends die by some inferior creatures to the ones he had all ready faced. Brett re-summoned his swords to his hands; he held them out away from his body. All of the feathers flew towards him; encircling his blades, and they turned into javelins of light.

Brett aloud the javelins to build up energy; he only had one last shot and it had to work. He focused in on the dragons and got ready for the last attack. Brett did a barrel roll and he thru both javelins a few seconds apart from the other. They both traversed right through the dragons. The javelins left through the other side of the dragons' chests. The energy left the blades; leaving the blades to fly through the air and stick into the roof.

With his enemies all defeated Brett was left to fall; he could not summon his wings back since he had used all his energy. All of his energy was gone, but this horrible attack was over. Brett continued to fall; but as he did he grabbed another card from his pocket. He lifted it; holding it in front of him and he disintegrated into the air. The battle was over and everyone watched the hero fade from existence.

Pause for Song to End

Song Ignited Piano Version

Everyone in the gym and on earth watched Brett disappear; the screens now focused on his swords stuck in the roof. The magic allowing them to see the events faded; everything returned to normal with the desert still scared. Everyone fell deadly silent; was Brett gone forever?

People in the real world stood there; no one really knew what to make of what had transpired. Most recognized who was fighting, but had no clue what had gone on. People where left with so many questions, but the duelists in the gym knew all to well what had happened. Every one of Brett's friends in the gym stood there not making a sound; they were not about to accept this reality that had been placed before them.

Blair however dropped to her knees; she cried out in pain trying desperately trying to let out all her feelings. "Brett? No he can't be gone, he just cannot! I had so many things I wanted to tell him. I never thanked you for all that you did for me, this is just not fair. I wanted to repay you; and I wanted to be with you. Brett why? Why did this happen to you?"

Blair's eyes were closed; she cried her heart out filling the gym with sound and sadness. The others looked at her but could not move; the pain was still too real for them as well. Everyone was sad but just could not express it. Then through the roof two objects floated down. A single card floated down in front of Jaden; it was his field card and was in perfect condition. The second object floated right in front of Blair.

It was a single white feather floated down just a foot in front of her. She reached out to get it, but it disintegrated into the air before she could touch it. Blair shouted to the roof above; "Brett I want you back, more then anything. Even if it is only for a few moments, I need you here; you promised you would come back to us."

No one felt like doing anything, they all stood there saddened by the loss of their friend who had fought, and put his life on the line to protect them. The swords stuck in the roof disappeared and silence was broken by gusts of wind.

The swords reappeared sinking into the sand holding a warrior that struggled upwards. Two swords were plunged into the desert helping Brett to his feet despite his lack of strength. "I'm not done yet, there is still more I can do. I will go onwards!"

"I know I told you guys I would come back, and I will, but first I need to some last minute things to do. I can still do more;" Brett said while he re-summoned his wings back. "I have strength that I need to move, but not enough to heal myself, guess this will have to do. I will need time to rest and I think they are probably running low on supplies; I think I have the strength to do this, but I will do it for everyone."

Brett looked at the school that was still filled with enemies; he took off into the sky, slowly at first till he built up speed. He circled the school looking to make sure that was all of the monsters that it was truly over. Then he laughed at the fact he had survived this; maybe he really was a hero.

Brett turned back before diving into the school where the glass was already broken from earlier. Brett entered through the hole perfectly and he landed near the infirmary on the second floor. Brett heard a voice from behind; he turned and saw Mrs. Fontaine staring at him chanting the word duel. Brett looked at her and he said to her in a soft voice. "Sorry no duel disk, but let's see if I still have the strength to cure the doctor. I owe you this much for helping me so much."

Brett grabbed another feather from his back and he thru it at her. It flew through the air like a knife, and it passed through her. The feather changed to light energy and melted into her; canceling the dark energy that controlled her. She collapsed to the ground, but Brett grabbed her before she landed on the ground. Brett quickly picked her up in both of his arms. He took off flying down the hall and he entered into the main hallway.

Strangely it was empty of anything living, but Brett did not have the time to question why. He landed by the gym's entrance silently; trying not to alert anyone. He set Fontaine down to rest and recover. Brett took off again down hallways; he looked for a certain area that was going to aid him. He arrived at the vault where all the food was stored.

He landed; entering the room on foot staring at the guards. They chanted the word duel to Brett and Brett looked at them. "Sorry no time to duel; I need in to get some food for my friends and you guys are in my way." Brett used his wings to create a gust of wind; knocking the guards against the wall and they were instantly knocked out.

Song Davy Jones

Brett ran over to the vault and he tore the door off the vault. Inside was more then enough food. Brett laid multiple blankets on the ground before putting as much food as he could on the blanket. When he was done he took the corners bundling it all up as he left; heading back to the gym feeling a sense of accomplishment.

Brett was back in the main hall again; his wings still collapsed behind him. He dragged the large sac of food and supplies to the doors. He entered the main hall and noticed there were no zombie duelists what so ever. Brett found this strange almost; like something was wrong. The entire main hall was completely silent; no sounds no anything; almost like it was sealed off from the rest of the world.

Brett looked at the entrance to the gym; Fontaine was still in the same place Brett had left her earlier. Brett placed the sac of food and supplies beside the gym door. He paused at the entrance; he was nervous about seeing them. They were probably worried about him since they had no idea of what had happened. Brett looked at the door; he began to try and work up the courage. "I don't know if I can face them, they are going to let me have it for worrying them so much. Blair is really going to give me hell…"

A deep voice bellowed from down the hall; "it does not matter, for you will never make it back." Brett turned around away from the gym to see a single hand come at him. It wrapped around Brett's neck. He found him self being lifted off the ground, and his air supply was almost cut off. He could barely breath, and all Brett could do was struggle. The stranger who stood before Brett was tall; he was dressed in black and had ghost white hair that almost matched Brett's hair.

"So you're the one defeated number 2, a loss to my organization though there is still purpose to his death. To see you evolving so quickly is; troubling. You still continue to fight your true purpose behind your creation. I myself am still having trouble piecing together the events that have but you in this position. You were created by her, thousands of years ago. She took the time to make you and your seven counterparts; for lack of a better word, perfect. Listen well to what I say; you do not have any memories because you woke up a short time ago. Have you ever wondered why you have no memories? Because they are sealed away by something; but do not fear because I will free them so you can see the truth."

Brett felt a small burst of energy run thru his mind, and memories were unlocked deep within his mind. Pictures and clips flashed through his mind of him in a glass container filled with liquid, images of data in another language, voices. But then the most horrible scene came into his mind that horrified Brett to his very core.

Brett looked onto a destroyed world, and there stood a giant creature, huge as an entire kingdom. The mysterious creature stared down onto a village destroyed; surviving women and children clustered together. Brett could sense the truth, that creature was him.

Brett looked on; while the creature shrunk down into what he looked like now. He summoned his blades to his side; he walked up to the remaining survivors who were all women, children, old and young men. Brett looked on while they begged his younger self for mercy. But Brett would hear none of it; his blades glowed white as he cut the innocent down without mercy. The Brett from the memories summoned his white wings, and flew up into space. He passed the outer atmosphere and transformed back into the creature from before. Slowly its attention turned back to the planet; it charged and shot a beam from its chest. The beam collided in the world and instantly the planet was destroyed.

Brett watched in horror at the horrific scene. The sad truth was told to him in a woman's voice that sounded familiar from his past; "My perfect weapon." It no longer mattered where the memories came from. Brett believed that they were real; and that is when Brett started to hate him self and he gave up on him self.

Brett's wings disappeared entirely; Brett stopped struggling against his opponent's grip; he just hung there lifelessly. After he had seen his memories; he lost all will to survive. He could not live with the horrible things he had done; he no longer wanted to return to his friends. He hung from the strangers hand lifelessly lost in his own hatred for him self.

"Now you know the truth, and so do I. You are a living breathing weapon created in a laboratory by another monster. Now that you have accepted the truth about who you really are; you can accept your death and go peacefully."

The stranger summoned a long broadsword with arcane patters along the blade. He positioned it at Brett's chest; he readied his blade when he heard another voice behind him shout. "STOP! If you strike him down then the creature you have been trying to destroy will be unleashed."

The man holding Brett looked over his shoulder to see another man behind him. "You must be the original one they based the mold of this thing. Why would you make such a lame attempt to save something that stole your identity? I thought with all the rumors that you were trying to get rid of these abominations as well?" Questioned the stranger, while he let his blade touch the ground.

"Do not be mistaken! I despise these creatures that act like humans and stole my name; but you have crushed his spirit and rendered him almost useless. His mind is shattered by the truth of what he is, but his creator was no fool. She took her time and she scoured the farthest reaches of time and space looking for the perfect features for her perfect weapons. You have now caused a safeguard to activate; should the mind be damaged. If someone like yourself were to plunge your blade into his chest; it would activate causing his ultimate form to arise. All his power will be unleashed making him near invincible. Should this happen all you have fought for will be undone and you shall die as well. Besides I doubt your organization could afford to lose another member; aren't you down to three members now."

"You are far too over confident. Just because you have been around for such a long time. How do you know this?" the stranger questioned.

"I've seen it before; it happened to the Weapon of Wind under adverse or near impossible conditions; and then he became near indestructible with limitless power. They have powers from all across time, and I doubt their true and full potential will ever be tapped. But killing this one would be a mistake."

"To let him live would be would be a scar on my organizations record. There is no other choice;" the stranger lifted his blade again before the voice from behind him continued. "There is always another way to get rid of them; seal them away the same way the gods did with the titans. You just have to research this magic a bit."

"Very well" the stranger said tossing Brett's lifeless body in front of the cloaked mysterious man. "I cannot allow their true power to awaken. He has given up on his life anyway; perhaps he shall do me the favor of killing himself, so that I will not have to return. I shall leave him for now; it is a shame he had such a powerful soul.

The stranger that held Brett up by the throat disappeared into a portal of black energy. Only Brett, Fontaine, and the cloaked man remained in the hallway; the cloaked man circled around Brett's body. "Isn't he an impressive liar; I swear he has almost bought into his own lies. You should feel honored "Brett"; he know considers you enough of a threat that he wants to kill you him self."

The man looked down on Brett; shaking his head side to side. "You are so lucky that he is needs more then just your soul; other wise I doubt I could have stopped him. The organization of remnants has been around for over ten thousand years. Its goals are three simple things. One; to gather any remnants of races of creatures that are almost extinct. Two; to revive the founder of their organization through the collection of powerful souls and with those souls revive him. And last is their last goal is to wipe any possible threats that could come back at them later. I however am not interested in them achieving goal number two. He may end up being as big of a menace as you are; I have absolutely no interest in seeing that man revived. There is a way through every defense though; and this will do nicely. I will return and kill you; you can be sure of that."

The cloaked man waved his hand; Brett's body spammed and shivered when the wave of the air from the hand hit him. "That disease will cripple what is left of you; it will leave you helpless and weak enough for me to kill you."

The cloaked man summoned his green wings and left on foot; leaving Brett crippled both in body and mind to die on the floor. He snapped his wingers as he left the area. The area flickered and sound came back to the area. Mrs. Fontaine slowly woke up as she looked around getting up slowly. She looked behind her as she saw the doors to the gym. She looked back in front of her as she saw Brett laying face down shivering on the ground. "Brett!" she yelled while running over to his side.

She lifted up as she able to see all his wounds when she realized how bad he was. She lifted him up in her arms and lifted him over despite how weak she was. Slowly she moved to the gym doors and she began to pound on the doors. "Someone please help now."

Song Spirit of the Universe

Everyone's ears perked up to the cry for help. Jaden and Jesse immediately ran to the door tearing down the barrier. Everyone looked on in anticipation of finding out who it was. Blair rose and her heart skipped a beat; she prayed to see Brett come thru the doors. Everyone stood up trying to get a good look; anything was a beam light in this dark hour.

Jim, Axel, and Hasleberry ran over aiding Jesse and Jaden, and soon they cleared the path. All five tarred down the barrier much faster together; they were eager too find out who was at the door. Soon the doorway was cleared as they opened the door; two people came into the light and everyone held there breathe. Slowly the light revealed Mrs. Fontaine as she helped Brett through the door and everyone watched. "Good to see you're all still ok;" Mrs. Fontaine said as the gym erupted in loud celebratory cheers.

Blair, Alexis, and Britney ran over too the door as fast as they possibly could. Mrs. Fontaine set Brett down as fell into a kneeling position; allowing her to relax a little. Blair ran in rapping her arms around Brett's neck as she pulled him in close and she began to cry on his shoulder. She pulled back to see Brett's lifeless eyes, and his emotionless quivering visage.

"Brett you're alive, I have never been so happy about anything in my life. I have so much I want to tell you, and I promise I will not let you out of my sight again." Blair paused waiting for Brett to respond but no words escaped his mouth. Blair smile faded and she became increasingly worried, and she began to franticly question him. "Brett are you ok? Brett answer, say anything! Please, don't give up now. Not after all of this; I want to be with you!"

"Blair he is not doing to good, he is in pretty rough shape. He has many wounds that I may not be able to help, and he is suffering from some kind of disease." Hasleberry looked outside as he saw the large package outside the gym as he went out grabbing it and dragging it inside. "Wow supplies and lot's of them too." Britney ran over smacking him in the back of the head; she gave him an evil look. Alexis kneeled beside Brett; she looked at his dull eyes and at how much he was sweating; "what happened to you Brett? Please do not give up."

"Mrs. Fontaine, you can help him right?" Jaden questioned as he stood in front of her. She looked sad and she responded in quiet voice. "I'm not sure if there is anything I can do Jaden. His body is in incredibly bad shape, and what ever is wrong with him is quickly getting worse."

Blair expression turned to sorrow; she pressed her head into Brett's chest and continued to sob. Suddenly a voice came from down the hall; a girl came running down the hall and she carried a case in her hand. "Wait; please wait! I can help." She ran into the gym before Hasleberry and Jesse closed the doors.

"I'm sorry; I'm later getting here then I intended, but I can help him." The new female looked at Brett's wounds and she gasped. "No; the organization got to him first, I must act quickly." She ran down the steps turning and yelling at them, "Bring him over here quickly!"

On the roof the man with the green wings stood as he watched the sun began to rise; enjoying the peaceful state of things. He thought about his next move; he looked to the sky and he said; "what an interesting night. I doubt he will survive longer then twelve hours in that state, but he will survive. I need to as chaotic as she is; it is the only way I can meet her again. Her creations will follow; I will set everything right. I shall fix the mistakes I have made, and Brett you shall help me achieve this goal."

The next twelve hours Mrs. Fontaine and the new female worked tirelessly, while Brett's friends watched without with little sleep. Blair struggled to stay up the whole time; she was too worried to sleep. The two girls patched Brett up; they removed the blade fragments in his chest and bandaged him. After all of Brett's wounds were bandaged; the new girl took a needle filled with a blue liquid; she explained that it would stop the disease he was carrying. She injected Brett with the blue substance and his fever immediately dropped.

The new female came over to his worried friends; the sun had gone down and night was upon them. She looked at them with a smile across her face; "he will be fine. You all should get rest, and you can go rest by him if you want. His disease is not contagious and it will be gone by morning. In the morning we will have plenty to talk about, so get some sleep." The new female walked away from Brett's friends and Blair got up off the steps. Blair stopped the new girl and Blair spoke to her; "I never got the chance to thank you. Brett means a lot to me; I owe you so much for helping him."

The new girl turned back; "there is no need to thank me at all. I have my reasons for helping him, and that is all you need to know." She smiled, Blair ran over too Brett; she got down and lay beside Brett putting her head on his chest. She was so happy he was back and soon she fell asleep. While the man with the green wings stood a top of the school. He flew up into the air summoning his blade; he began flying into the sky but stopped when he felt Brett's aura begin to recover. He stopped and paused looking down on Duel Academy; "more outside interference. Brett you will lead me to your creator, and there I will end all the mistakes I have made. The chaotic era begins now and everything shall change…"

He shook his head and he bolted through the air; disappearing into thousands of waves of green energy. This was just the beginning of a much bigger story…

Pause as Song Ends


	12. Chapter 12 Friendship and Love

Want more music with your story; go here pick chapter 12 and music is right in the page

Could not be easier for all my readers.

http://members.shaw.ca/epyongc/New20Folder/BOOK20EIGHT20Chapters.html

Chapter 12 Friendship and Love

It was midnight when Brett came too; he still incredibly weak from the battle that came before. He could not m6ove at all; he was completely immobilized as he even had trouble breathing. Brett looked up at the roof above; he thought back on his horrible memories. Nightmares haunted him and cursed his min with their terrible truths.

Brett was no longer in the mood to be around his friends; he was fully aware of all his powers. Nothing frightened him more then the beast he now felt inside of him; the beast that could be unleashed any moment. It sat there in his mind; larger and with more frightening power; waiting to devour him when Brett lost control. He could never let that power out; for it would destroy far more then him self.

He closed his eyes as he wished for the strength to end the future nightmare. He had long since decided that he had to die, to truly protect the people he cared about. Then Brett felt something resting on his chest. He could just barely see his chest, but then he saw the back of Blair's head. She was resting peacefully on his chest; she also had her arm across his chest and she gave a happy moan from her sleep. She was sleeping as close as she possibly could; unaware of how much of a danger Brett knew he was.

Brett felt weak and he slowly drifted back to sleep; unable to stay awake any longer. The smell of Blair's hair drifted across his mind. He cared so much about her; enough that he never wanted to put her in danger again. If he lost control; would he hurt her? He could never allow that; nor could he allow any of his friends to be hurt. Brett passed out as thoughts that he had to end this forever became fixed in his mind.

Morning came and Blair woke up; slowly she turned back to look at Brett who was still sound asleep; he looked so much more peaceful and relaxed then yesterday. Blair sat up fully when she saw the new girl staring in her direction. "Who are you staring at?" "Oh no one in particular." New girl said as she smiled; "You two are just so cute together; I could not help but admire that fact. Hurry up and get ready, ten minutes and were all going to get to know the full situation."

Once everyone had woken up and was ready; they were all around Brett in a circle; "So first let's get the introductions out of the way. My name is Samantha, I'm from an organization known as the Organization of Knolidia; a secret organization on my world that uses an advanced piece of technology to gain information."

"Um, excuse me. Did you just say your from another world?" Jesse questioned while looking rather puzzled. "Yes; the group I'm with is from another world. The equipment my group uses is from another civilization, and to tell the truth we are not sure how it works. But we do know that it allows us to explore the universe through teleportation. But I should pause for a second; what are your names."

Jaden, Alexis, Hasleberry, Jesse, Axel, Mrs. Fontaine, Adrian, Jim, and Blair all introduced themselves to Samantha. "Well it's nice to meet all of you, but I guess I should tell you about Brett; and I know this will be a lot to take in, but please allow me to finish. Allow me to present the weapon of light, model number LGHT-X008. He is part of weapons created approximately ten thousand years ago. His power reaches far beyond what any normal person could hope to achieve by any means. But as far as we know; the weapons cannot be classed as human. They were meant to be the first biological weapons capable of evolving infinitely to achieve some goal, which is not clear to us. Brett here is the eighth in the series of weapons, and the other 7, we do not know there locations. They were created by seven people along with the person behind it all."

Blair put her hand on Brett's head as he twitched slightly. Jaden looked at Brett concerned for what this information would do to him. "Brett is not some weapon; who was the person behind this." Samantha closed her eyes as she continued. "We know little about her, but the information we have collected has told us a bit about her. Her name is Jenova; she is from one of the races that existed at the start of time. She was the one who created the final weapon project; she is the one who truly created Brett, and sadly it was for destruction. Jenova is bad news, and we have no clue what her true goals are."

"Brett is not a weapon; I know him and he is not some force of destruction. Everyone keeps telling him that he is a force of destruction but he is not!" Blair protested and all his friends agreed. "I know, he does not seem anything like that, but we gathered a notebook by a person named Arniath. It took a thousand years to translate what we have, and we know this to be true. The group tried to create eight weapons each with individual abilities; with some kind of special ability between the eight. It is for this reason that they are being targeted by galactic organizations. The one that has been trying to kill Brett is known as the Organization of Remnants. A group of creatures from different races from across time and space. We know that there were three at least from the information we have gathered, but this group is deadly."

"We know; they have tried to kill Brett at least a few times. That is why Brett is in this state." Jim said and he explained the battle in detail to Samantha, and what they had heard from 2.

"2? He came personally? He is the second to be attained by the organization; the second most powerful in the group, but if he died then the leader must have come. This group has only one main goal; to revive their predecessor. A creature from a race that disappeared long ago; this creature was the very peak of that race. They collect remnants of the civilizations of the past; they offer them power and immortality in return for there services. Those who would never join, like Brett, are killed; but that is not the end. They collect souls through two processes. Both are through the weapons they use; if it kills a person it takes their soul for the organization. The other is if the owner dies, it takes the soul of the user, and then they will use alchemy to fuse the souls together to bring him back. But if Brett killed 2, then the leader would no doubt try something, I'm only afraid of what he may have done."

"He showed me who I truly am. A monster that should never have existed." Brett said and every one looked over at him; his eyes were barely open. "Brett you're awake! How are you feeling, do you need any water or food? You must still be tired still after how hard you fought yesterday;" Blair said with a smile.

"I feel like I want to roll over and die; but unfortunately I'm completely immobilized, otherwise I would have done it long ago." Blair and everyone was confused about his statement; Blair grabbed his hand tightly. "Brett what are you talking about, you saved all of us. You risked your life and did more then anyone could have. You have no idea of just how much we all suffered when we thought you died." Blair said while tears formed in her eyes.

"You do not know what I am, what lurks inside of me. There is a force inside me; a force that seeks freedom, and if it gets out I do not think I could contain it. It could destroy an entire world, and I'm the true monster; the only thing that the organization taught me, is that I killed innocent people. I destroyed a whole planet of innocent people without regret or second thought! What kind of hero does something like that?"

"But that's not who you are Brett; I know you." Blair said between sobs. and Brett shook his head in defiance. "No you don't; nobody has ever known the true me. I'm no hero, and I'm no hero. Just leave me alone!"

Brett yelled loud while he closed his eyes. Blair put her head to his chest while she continued to cry. Slowly everyone got up, and Alexis pulled Blair away leaving Brett alone. Once they walked up the steps away; Samantha looked at the group and said; "So I am too late. The organization showed him locked away memories. But unfortunately they are most likely real; Jenova preformed tests on the weapons. So unfortunately he is right about that, but it just does not fit together."

Hasleberry gazed at Samantha in a confused manor; "Ah, what does not fit together?" Samantha snapped out of deep thought and she said; "well, the information collected suggests that this was a huge experiment meant to do something big. So why would Jenova send these weapons across time and space. And even more importantly, why did she give them emotions and feelings; it does not add up. And now Brett's spirit is crushed, and I cannot help with this; so I guess this is up to you and your friends."

"What do you mean?" Hasleberry said even more confused. "You guys are Brett's friends and the closest thing he will have to a family. If anyone could bring him back, it is you guys; unfortunately this is his spirit that is crushed, not just his body. So who is going first?" questioned Samantha. "I would but I do not know him that well; till then I will find another way to help."

"I think it would be best if Blair was last;" Alexis said. "She needs to think long and hard about what she is going to say. She will have the greatest impact on him, and I know she needs time to think." Blair looked up to Alexis thanking her for understanding how important this was to her; Alexis continued on while smiling down on Blair. "So Blair will go last and I'm going second last, and Britney is third last. That way all three of us can think about what to say together. This has to be well thought out."

Jaden smiled and he shouted; "I got it! I'll go first cause I know just what to say. I'll have him back to normal in no time Blair."

Jaden ran over sat beside Brett who was still laying down. "I thought I said I wanted to be left alone." Jaden just smiled at him and he said; "still not in the mood to talk? That's ok because I'll talk and you just have to listen. I know you think you are evil, but I know you're not. I mean if you were you would probably be wearing some evil disguise or have some over the top plan to take over the world. I've faced some pretty bad things, like Sartorius at the end of last year. Now he was over the top and kept saying that I was full of darkness and destruction, but he was the evil one. I mean come on, me evil! And when I faced the light of destruction; it felt way more harmful then you're light. You were pretty different at the start of the year, but you have become a good friend to all of us. We do not want to lose you after all of that; besides you still got to duel me for that card."

Jaden got up and he started to blush while he spoke. "Oh and sorry, but you're going to have to put up with one of these speeches from all of us. Brett I know I gave you a quick talk, but I just want you to remember that we all care about you; especially Blair. The sooner you but this behind you the sooner we can get home; once were there we can just relax, so get back to normal soon." Brett just laid there looking up to the roof of the gym while Jaden left; still unconvinced about why he should exist.

Moments of peace past before another familiar voice began to speak to him. "Hey Brett, how you doing? You must be still worn out after that wild fight yesterday so I'll and keep this short;" said Jesse. Axel, Adrian, Hasleberry, and Jim followed behind him looking down onto Brett. "I know you have had it tough till now; you been put through more then you should have. But listen; we are not sure what you have been through, but we just wanted you to know that you are our friend. We are positive you'll find you're self again, after all many of the guys do not know you yet. We just hope you make the right choice; we will support you no matter what you do."

Everyone in the group left except for Hasleberry; he told the others to go on ahead and leave him behind. He sat down beside Brett and began to speak to him. "How you doing soldier? Listen I just wanted to say thanks for taking care of all of; especially Blair. You and her are new to our group but we are all glad to have you aboard. I just want to say… Well to tell you to take care of Blair; she is happiest with you and I hope you take that seriously. I just want to see Blair kept safe, and I would like to get the real you, not that weapon thing. So I hope you stay with us; it would mean a lot to each of us." Hasleberry left Brett's side, but as he left Britney passed him and gave him a smile; "Nice speech Hasleberry."

Britney came over sitting beside Brett; she lay down beside him; staring up at the roof. "Hey Brett, how's it going, you know even though Blair won that duel I still care about you right? Maybe that's why I cannot think of just what to say; I mean I never really got to know you or even got that close. So I guess I really do not know you that well, but I do know that Blair cares a lot for you. If you cannot chose to live to protect your friends then do it for her. We may be rivals in a way, but you better not hurt her because you are too weak!"

"What?" Brett said while he opened his eyes. "I don't get how weak you are now; at the start of the year in the duel with Jaden. You were so much stronger, but know you're afraid of something you don't know that much about. I know I seem like a ditz at times, but if you live in fear of something, then you become weak. Your afraid of losing control of this power, and that you'll hurt someone you care about? How can you hope to control the power that lies within if you act this weak? Like it or not we are involved now in this galactic event; if you're friends are really that important then learn to use this power. I believe in you and so do the others; and Blair believes in you to much for you to abandon her. What ever happened in your past is not your fault, but who ever commanded you too do those terrible things. I believe in you, and I know you will pick the right choice; after all Blair does love you."

Britney left Brett, and Alexis traded places; sitting right beside Brett. "You doing ok?" Alexis questioned and Brett sat up looking towards Alexis. "Why? Why does everyone believe in me; that I will make the right choice when the time comes? I'm not that strong; I never have been that strong."

"Brett, do you even know how strong you are? You have proven many times that you are not just our friend; but our protector. Not many would jump off a cliff to save two people; not to mention while they are injured. Brett, we really look up to you, I know you think you keep putting in us in danger by being here; but that is just not true. Who ever behind the attacks is; no one has the right to tell you whether you disserve to live or die. The important thing is how quickly you jump in to save the people you care about. You are a hero to us because of just how far you would go to protect us. We will never get the chance to protect you the way you protect us, but all we can do is make this place like a home to you. Who cares whether you were born or created; you are here now and we are all glad to have met you. You are not some heartless weapon; because a weapon would never bother to save us as many as he could. I know you and Blair are close, but I just want you to know I have always had a bit of a crush on you; so just remember that we all care about you."

Alexis gave him a light kiss on his forehead before she got up and left. Brett was left think; he had no clue why they were trying so hard to stop him. He looked at his hand while the words of all his friends passed through his mind. He could still feel the memories of his weapon form. Brett struggled with many ideas behind this; what was he to do. His mind split in two; both with different of ideas what he should do. When Blair came over to sit beside Brett; she sat there for a while not saying anything. Then she lay down and put her head on his shoulder.

"Brett, what have you decided?" Brett looked straight a head as he spoke; "Blair, I'm not sure about what I should be doing. I know everyone wants me to stay, but I killed a whole planet of people who disserved too live; how can I live with that?"

"Brett, stop talking about that!" Blair shouted and Brett looked over at her as she continued to shout. "I don't care about what you did in the past! That was not the Brett I know now! You are not some monster, the people you fought were monsters; they are the ones who have done all of this. Brett you are the one I care about; I could not bare to lose you again. It hurt to much when I thought you died in that last fight. I prayed to see you one more time, and when I got my wish, and you came back; I just never want you to leave me again."

"And what do I do when all of this strength comes out? What do I do if I hurt someone I care about? What if I kill someone else who does not disserve to die? What if I cannot control it, and then I lose control. I could never allow that to happen; no matter what the cost."

Blair's eyes watered as she got up off the ground in front of him. She pulled Brett off the ground and hugged him with all her strength. "Brett stop playing the hero for once and listen! I know you are afraid of that power, but I promise I will protect you from it; no matter what I will bring you back to normal. All of you're friends will protect and help you no matter what you face. Stop worrying, because I will protect you from what ever you are afraid of; I will save you and be your strength when ever you need strength."

Brett felt all his tension disappearing when Blair said she would protect him. "But what if…" Brett began as Blair squeezed him even tighter; 'No. there is nothing else, we are here for you and will support you. This is your home and we will not let anything hurt you. I will be there for you when you need me."

"Thank you Blair." Brett said while they hugged together; "Brett so does that mean you will stay here with me."

"I will; but if the power is unleashed…" Blair squeezed him again and he stopped in mid sentence. "I will bring you back, no matter what I have to do. You don't have to worry about it any more, because you just do not have to. Just believe in us, as much as we believe in you. If that power is unleashed I will save you from it and you will continue you life with your friends and me."

Blair and Brett pulled away, and she wiped the tears from her eyes. Blair was smiling now that she had convinced Brett to stay. Samantha walked over to them with the rest of Brett's friends who sat near by. "So I guess she got you to stay, well that is some good news. Brett I know you have had a rough couple of days, but I need you to look at this." Samantha passed him a note before continuing; "We have never came across a language like it, and cannot begin to decode it; can you read it?"

Brett stared at the page in his; he could not make out the language but then the page almost began speaking to him. "If you are reading this then you are the Weapon of light. Only you can understand this series of messages, because I created them to be that way. My name is Arniath, and I am one of the group of people who create you so long ago; and let me be the first to apologize. At first I cared not about what we were doing, but soon I realized the truth behind the project. I decided to go against Jenova and the others and when on to change what the weapons are. I gave you each identities and sent you through time and space in the hope you could be free from your fate. I gave you all characteristics of your elements; and gave you everything a normal being would have, so you could choose your own fate. Jenova crossed a line when creating living weapons just to kill. I know not where you are when you read this; I can only hope you have found a true home and family. I pray Jenova never finds you, but I have given each of you control of your powers. No matter what you choose to do now, just know you have the choice. I will no doubt be killed for these actions, but it is worth it to save more people. Find my remaining notes; for there is more information you may need. Remember not to waste your new gift I have given you; protect your new family, because that is what I want you to have."

Brett jus smiled when the message finished, and the note disintegrated into the air and everyone watched. "Did you understand it Brett?" Samantha asked and Brett shook his head. "It is a note from Arniath; he says that he is the reason that I am not what I was intended. He gave me the choice to be what I want to be. He gave his life to give me and the others freedom;" Brett closed his eyes as he made a promise to protect these people; his true family, his home, and the girl he loved.

"I'm sorry all of you; I made you all worry about me. I guess I'm just a fool for being like that. I never realized that this is my home, and you are all my family." Brett closed his eyes and firmly gripped the blanket. Blair put her hands on his shoulders; "Brett stop regretting it ok. Just go back to the way you were; I'll go get some food for us ok?"

Brett nodded and Blair ran off to get some food and drinks for Brett and her. Jim looked at Brett as he said; "so what are we going to do about our situation? We still have no clue about how to get home and we have all those students out there still under control of someone."

Blair got back with food and water for her and Brett and she sat beside him. Jaden sat there when an idea entered his head and he blurted out; "Hey no problem! Those wings of Brett's have the power to heal right, so he could just use his power to heal everyone in the school, right?"

Blair got mad as she shouted "No Jaden, were not going to put anymore strain on Brett. He has done enough and he going to do nothing but stay out of any danger and recover." Brett looked embarrassed while he commented; "sorry but I can't do it. I do not even have enough energy to summon my wings right now let alone heal another student. The best I could do is duel, and even then I doubt I could finish a duel. I used all my energy earlier on the last battle."

"You see! Brett is not doing anything for a bit, now hurry up and eat" Blair said as she broke of small pieces so he could eat. Alexis sighed; "unfortunately Brett is still in pretty bad shape, and we are only going to last so long in this place."

Samantha shook her head, "yeah we are in bad situation, but do not worry about Brett. His body will heal itself at a much more incredible rate then any normal person. So all we have to do is get him to get sleep and eat and he will be fine in a couple of days."

Brett shook his head as he swallowed what he was chewing, "I wish we had that kind of time, but we do not. I'll be fine by tomorrow, and then we are going to have to move out. If we do end this soon then we are going to run out of food and water." Blair looked at Brett with a concerned look as Brett told her he would be fine.

Jaden got up stretching as he said "so were going to be stuck in this gym for another day? Man this is so boring, we cannot even duel to take are minds off of this situation. I'm going to go nuts."

The rest of the day the group talked, planned, and just visited between them. Soon night came and the lights went off; and everyone prepared to sleep. Blair was getting ready to set her new bed beside Brett when she heard him say; "you know we are short of supplies. So I thought; maybe you should share with me so someone else can have a bed too."

Blair's eyes lit up as she gave her stuff to a near by student; Brett slowly slid over letting Blair have more then enough room. Brett put his hand under her neck and she got close to him. Blair looked at his face as she smiled "now don't get any ideas, ok!" Brett blushed a bright red and Blair laughed.

Soon everyone was sleeping peacefully, Blair and Brett close together; both happy that they were together. Yubel awoke in the library feeling very weak from his involvement in the last battle. "2 you failed me; I will have to think of a new way to get what I want. I never should have trusted him at all."

Meanwhile in the desert where Brett had struck down 2; a charred body lay in the dessert. The leader of the organization stood over it; starring down on the remnants. "Thank you Brett; you may hate me but you have still aided me. 2 had a very powerful soul, and now we just need a few more souls and my goal will be complete. So many forces are moving for power; and you Jenova will play the greatest role of all. At this point they shall die eventually, but I wonder. Why is Jenova being so patient in retrieving the weapons; so much is stirring and my group has grown so small. Jenova he waits to meet you again, but this time he will make me a god as well, and smite you to oblivion."


	13. Chapter 13 The Weapon of Light’s Rage

Same stuff I always am harping about; go to my site for music and art

http://members.shaw.ca/epyongc4/sited/lightchap12.html

Chapter 13 The Weapon of Light's Rage

"Hail Weiss;" a man shrouded by darkness said to a monitor before him. "Nero; report on the current status of you mission." The man on the monitor sat a perched a throne surrounded by green energy; his spiky silver hair shown in the green light.

Nero stood there; perfectly still while he reported to Weiss. "My brother; I was able to recover the information we need; despite the mental blocks that were in place. Whoever put them there was ensuring that no one; not even the Weapon of Light could access the information. It took many hours to slip by it." Weiss laughed in his deep mighty voice; "Excellent Nero. We now have the information that we need to be free from that demon."

"Yes my brother; I have the information, but no way to re-create it. Their creator made sure that only he could do it; to cure us, we need the weapon of light to cure us from our aliment. This will be difficult to achieve for many reasons." Weiss scowled at the statement of his brother; "how is this so? What exactly is making this so difficult Nero? You are the only one I would trust with this mission; I trust you can finish this mission."

"The mission has become complicated; another group has been trying to kill off the Weapon of Light. I was forced to destroy the darkness shrouding his power and his memories, so that he could awaken and defend himself. This has proven to be a double edged decision; he has the strength to fight off anything that threatens his friends' lives, but I can no longer be in his mind with his light protecting him. And every time his friends and that girl he loves are in trouble; he will evolve beyond what he once was. I unlocked his evolution; and it is proving to be a blessing wrapped in a burden…"

"So Nero; do your power have no more effect? Can we even get into his mind and control him?" Weiss questioned Nero, who turned his head to side while waves of darkness circled his body. "You give me no credit brother. His light is strong but I can still be his shadow; waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike and regain control. If his power was to diminish even slightly then I would easily be able to control him for our purpose."

"Excellent Nero! I commend you on your confidence; with a weapon on our side we will be able to achieve so much. We will crush anything and rule everything without mercy. Is this Weapon truly as mighty as Balance tells us he is?" Nero looked back to the monitor; his eyes fixed with Weiss's; "He truly is brother. His power must surely be stronger then all of the other Weapons; and with his heightened evolution path he may be stronger then all combined."

"What does he know about himself?" Weiss asked causing Nero to laugh with an insane style. "I left him with nothing but doubt and fear of himself; but he will to survive. His mind has so much knowledge that it would kill me if I tired to absorb a small fraction of its contents. His power and mind are locked away behind a suit of Black Armor; who ever did it knew that his light could become a destructive force if he did not learn what was right and wrong. I had to crack the armor to get the info we need; he has the ability to destroy it and become so much more, but it will take much to break it."

"He has Black Armor in his mind? What is this armor?" Nero rotated his head around; he let a small chuckle before continuing to speak. "The armor is simply invincible; it blocks everything inside, and everything out. His power is seeping out the crack in the armor; commanded by the Weapon when the people he cares about are in trouble. He will always try to throw his life away for that girl; that train of thought will unleash its rage form. The form of limitless power; but his true from will not be revealed. His true form will be incased in the same armor that blocks him from everything; the same armor I now know how to create."

"Wonderful Nero! You have truly done a magnificent job; this is much better then expected." Nero nodded in agreement; "yes I thought you would enjoy the idea of invincible armor. Till then I shall stay with The Weapon. I will stay his shadow till he weakens; then I shall take control and we shall be free…"

Brett awoke in the middle of the night; his eyes slowly opened to see the ceiling high above. Brett's mind was killing him; pulsing with furious pain with each beat of his heart. He could now move his right arm; he moved it up to his head trying to stop the pulsing. He could not tell if what he had experienced to this point was truth or fiction; the battle before seamed like a dream that he could never live up to. Everything came flashing back to Brett; different sides of him, and he was questioning who he really was.

Brett turned his head to his left when he saw Blair peacefully a sleep next to him. She looked so happy and peaceful; a smile was across her face with. A arm under Brett's neck and the other over his chest. Blair moved slightly in her sleep; she came even closer to Brett pressing her forehead to his chin. Blair gave a slight and small sound of content when she touched Brett; causing him to smile as well.

She was so happy to be with him; he could feel Blair's body so close to him. This was what he had dreamed about for so long; and for once he thought he might disserve it. Nothing he ever did seemed good enough for her; and yet she was so happy to be with him. Brett fell back a sleep; he was completely a drift in a happy feeling that he felt nothing could destroy. He was going to repay Blair for saving him from himself, the only way he thought could possibly work. He was going to stay by her and keep her this happy forever if he had too.

The next morning came and the students pushed outwards into the school. They took what places they could, and slowly they were retaking back the school with few problems. Everyone was helping and doing their part in recapturing the school, or building barricades to ensure areas were taken back. The only person who was not helping was resting from the battle he had previously fought.

Blair, Jaden, and Jesse all watched over Brett while he slept. He was still sleeping more peaceful then ever they had seen him last little while. Everyone was quiet around him; he had earned this brief period of rest from all that he had been going through. Jaden and Jesse conversed between one another; but Blair just sat their watching Brett with a sad expression.

"This is my fault; everything so far that has happened has been my fault. If it wasn't for me then…" Blair started to say when she was cut off by Jesse. "It's not your fault Blair. You shouldn't say things like that; that's Brett's line anyway. He is always blaming himself for stuff that he did not cause; Brett just does not realize that he does not have to prove himself to us. We will eventually get it through his thick head."

Jaden was about to throw his two cents in when Brett slowly came to. Brett sat upright; he held his chest when he was fully upright from the pain from his wounds. Blair, Jaden and Jesse all rushed to his side; they tried to get him to lie back down, but Brett brushed off the concern. The pain receded when Brett felt a rustle at his feet before he whipped off the covers to see Jaden's and Jesse's duel spirits fighting.

Jaden and Jesse scowled their spirits for misbehaving when a little roar came from behind Brett. Red floated came right to Brett's side giving little roars; he turned his head to see his duel spirit coming towards him. The spirit circled around Brett before heading over to Blair and staying by her; "where have you been Red? I really could have used your help a while ago."

"Brett how are you feeling; do you need anything?" Blair asked Brett getting close to Brett's face; but when she tried to get really close Red got in between them. The little dragon roared at Blair; although a tiny roar it was with all the effort that was in the small dragon. Blair backed off from Brett when she saw how angry the creature was; Brett watched and tapped the dragon's head. The dragon spun around looking at Brett looking very angry; "what Red? Why are you being so mean to Blair; you better leave her alone. Red you are going to have to except that Blair is the most important thing to me…"

Brett cut his speech off when he realized what he said causing both him and Blair to blush; Jaden and Jesse laughed a little. The little baby Dragon got angry and flew off and out of the gym; Brett stood up so fast that he stumbled in pain. Blair and Jesse got up to support Brett from falling back to the ground. "He is mad at me; that dragon does not like to share me with anyone. He is going to be mad for sometime; but he is going to have to learn to share me."

Brett smiled at Blair and Blair smiled back; they both knew how the other felt and they were happy to be together with a little time of peace. They all sat down by the wall; letting Brett rest against it. Jaden and Jesse filled Brett in on what was going on; Brett was starting to feel a little like dead weight. "Wow you guys are really taking command; I got to say I feel bad for not helping with the efforts."

Blair grabbed Brett's hand, gently squeezing it when Jaden began to speak. "You have done more then enough for all of us. You have also been through enough; you just relax with your girl and leave this all to us." Jesse agreed with Jaden; Blair was just happy to be with him still. "Brett you are just going to relax; I promise you are not going to lift a finger. We will find who ever is doing this and stop this madness. You are going to get better and leave every thing to us."

Brett protested but no matter how much he wanted to help, Blair and every one was not going to let him do anything strenuous. Brett eventually gave up on the subject; time passed and the four conversed with one another about things that crossed their minds. Brett soon found him self enjoying the company of all of them. Time passed and soon Brett started to rest a little and Jesse and Jaden left him and Blair to rest together.

"You know, it's good those two are finally having some time together. Hopefully Brett gets left him alone from anything so he can fully recover." Jesse finished whispering to Jaden when Jaden began to speak. "Well Brett and Blair have been through a lot even though they are new to this school. They should not have to deal with anything else; but hey now that Blair has a boyfriend so maybe she will leave me alone. It's time for the rest of us to be the hero."

Brett woke to the sound of Axel yelling for everyone to stop fighting; then Blair's voice came from the silence. "Hey move out of the way; Brett disserves a banquet after everything he has done for all of you." Blair squeezed through the crowd getting to the front of the line; Ms. Dorothy gave two plates to Blair. The young girl turned around only to see her path blocked by large men from higher dorms.

"Hey why should she get two plates; she probably going to eat both for her self!" shouted an Obelisk Blue male student. Jaden and Hasleberry cleared a path for Blair; she ran through before she got back sitting down beside Brett, smiling at him. "Please; that guy is no hero. He even has admitted it was his fault that all of this has been happening. He is the reason all of this is happening; and he did nothing but rest all day, some hero."

Blair yelled to them to shut up before she told Brett not to listen. He knew it was his fault; he had tried to forget everything but this was just another reminder. "Brett please do not listen to them; he is just mad because he can do nothing to really help anyone." Brett was not interested in eating anymore; "you eat my food then. I'm not that hungry anymore, so why do just go…"

Blair put her finger to Brett's mouth; he was silenced with that single motion. Blair began feeding Brett and he soon began to eat; the crowd dispersed after getting their food. Blair kept forcing Brett to eat; he ate in order to stop Blair from worrying about him but he was truly unhappy with the sad truth behind matters. "Brett please do not listen to him; you really disserve to eat more then anyone. I promise I will take care of you till you are better."

"She is right Brett!" Brett heard Jesse's voice; he looked up to see him, Hasleberry, Jaden, Alexis, and Axel coming towards him. Blair forced another bite into Brett's mouth while the others sat down. Alexis smiled as she watched Blair feed Brett; "so how is the hero?" Jaden smiled and said; "He is doing alright; Blair is taking care of him and he is getting better. Just wish that guy would have kept his mouth shut. We really do not need that kind of talk at a time like this."

Brett wanted to do more but his body was still weak from before. "Well Brett you just rest and we will keep you safe all night. Eventually things will be back the way they were;" Hasleberry said to him. Blair gave him the last bite of his food before he fell asleep.

Everyone laughed a small bit; Hasleberry continued his statement. "Geez he is out like a light after that; he must still be one roughed up soldier. Good thing he has us looking after him." Blair put his plate down before she finally started to eat her own meal. "Guys could we keep talking; I'm not in the mood to sleep just yet. Tomorrow I promise I will help out with every one out."

Everyone chatted and talked to one another about things that took their minds off the danger they were experiencing. Slowly Blair and Brett fell asleep together; they both sat up against the wall with Blair resting on Brett's shoulder. Everyone left but Alexis; she got up and put a blanket over the two and put pillows behind their heads. Alexis wanted them to sleep peacefully even though she still had some lingering feelings for Brett.

"It's nice you do care about them." Alexis turned to see Samantha coming into the gym towards her. "I have been busy all day and I had hoped to get back here sooner so I could see how he is healing. You like him don't you; its ok I'm not going to tell anyone. I know because I like him too; that is why I came to help him." Alexis looked at this new girl not really enjoying her presence; "so you came here just to get close to him? You better not try and break them up just for your own reason."

"So you really like him too? You must have a bit of a crush on him, don't you? That is sweet that you care for him enough to let them be together; but you must have another guy you like other wise you would go for him too. That must make you their guardian angel looking after them." Alexis was starting get angry about the threat implied in Samantha's statement. "Just leave them alone; you act sweet but you are never going to be with him."

"And neither will you; you know you keep your feelings for him and you may lose that other guy you like. Just a warning; if Brett breaks up with him then I'm going after him. Just a friendly warning for their protector." Samantha gave a slight smile to Alexis before going off into the distance to sleep. Alexis set up her bed by Brett and Blair; she kept an ear on her surroundings all night, just in case and soon most everyone was asleep.

"Their breaking through the door!" shouted a male student. Brett slowly came out of his sleepy state; he was still weak from his fight but he had more strength then before. Brett felt a palm on his head before he heard a familiar voice. "Brett stay calm the Duel Ghouls are breaking down the door, but I will protect you. I made a promise to Blair that you would be safe."

A red flag went up in Brett's mind; he fully woke up before he scanned around him. Mrs. Fontaine was at his side with her palm on his head; crouched beside her was Britney and Samantha. But Blair was no where to be seen and neither where any of his other friends. "Mrs. Fontaine where is Blair?"

"She went to go help Jaden and the others stop Marcel; he is behind the whole thing!" Shouted Britney; Brett slowly got up, despite his weakened state. The girls tried to stop Brett, but he was far too stubborn. Mrs. Fontaine got up and got in front of Brett; "Brett please stay back; I promised Blair I would keep you safe and that you would not do anything dangerous. I cannot betray her…"

Before she could finish her statement Brett pulled her behind him. "No; I have to help and protect everyone. I have the strength to stand and I can protect you all. I will end this madness no matter the cost." All of the girls could find no word to express their amazement at Brett's commitment and dedication.

Brett watched a few brave duelists that were trying to keep the others safe. Brett asked for his duel disk and Samantha gave it to him. Brett equipped it and set it; he knew he was not going to be able to put up a prolonged fight. He had to do this quick and go protect all of his other friends.

Ghouls surrounded Brett and the girls; they covered behind him while Brett waited for the right time to strike. Suddenly gunfire came from above; multiple shots hit the zombie duelist legs. They fell to the ground; "such a weak dark power controlling them. I doubt they can recover so quickly from that."

Down floated the man Brett had scene in his mind. Black waves of energy circled his body; darkness emanated from the man, pushing the ghouls back away from Brett and the girls. "You; you are the man that I saw those times. Why are you helping us? Why are you out here now?"

The man gently landed on the ground; he rotated his head before looking at Brett. "You should be grateful I saved you; I rarely ever help someone other then a select few. I was forced out by your light; my darkness does not enjoy your light." Brett starred at the man; he was still shielding the girls since he did not trust this man. "I want to know why you are helping me; you have helped me several times. You have been with me for so long but you have been helping me so selflessly."

Slowly the man took a single step forward; "My name is Nero. It is true I have been with you for some time; I slipped aboard you when you battled Jaden, but your power of light forced me out. It is true I have helped you to this point, and now I will continue to help you. I gave you the power you needed and have unlocked your evolution. This time I need your help; and I will continue to aid you if you aid me."

"What do you want from me?" Brett asked; prompting Mrs. Fontaine to whisper a warning to Brett. Nero stood there; perfectly still with no emotion showing on his face because of his mask. "I shall take you to all of your friends; and later you will give me something of great value. Do not worry though; I will not harm any of your friends or you. You simply agree to this and I will take you to her."

There was no need for any though on Brett's part; he simply nodded to the man. Nero metal wings collapsed into themselves; he gave a motion with his head and darkness pored from underneath Nero. The darkness surrounded and swallowed the girls, Brett, and Nero in mere seconds.

"We have to get to that rocket and get that Rainbow Dragon card or we will never get home." Jesse stated just when Nero's darkness swirled behind them, sending chills down Jaden and the others spines. They all turned to see Brett, Britney, Samantha, and Mrs. Fontaine appear from the darkness.

Blair saw Brett and at the first instant of the sight of him, she ran towards him. She jumped at him hugging him; "Brett you are ok! I'm sorry I left you; but I had to try and help Marcel, please forgive me." Brett shook his head at Blair's remarks; "it's ok Blair. I know you were just trying to help him; but this has to end. I'm glad your ok; I was pretty worried about you, I was ready to duel those Ghouls to get to you."

Nero came from the darkness causing Jaden to warn Brett, and Brett turned and began to explain about what had happened. "He saved you all; then he has my thanks" Blair said, causing Nero to respond. "You are the one he has always been protecting; you are the key to his strength. No my dear I must thank you; you are the reason he has survived, I owe you my thanks. I am here to help Brett achieve his true power; that scientist had locked it all away."

With no warning Duel Ghouls appeared from every side of the group. Brett set his duel disk; "everyone go on ahead. I'm the weakest so I will stay behind and keep these zombies at bay. I will be right behind you;" but no sooner then Brett stated his noble intentions did everyone protest.

"No offense soldier but you are in no condition to duel; you go with everyone else and leave this to me." Hasleberry said before summoning a dinosaur to his aid. Alexis was next to jump in and aid Hasleberry, followed by Jim. Everyone else took off down the pipe; Jaden and Blair helped Brett with moving.

Brett protested to leaving some of his friends behind; but Blair was not going to leave him again and neither was Jaden. They came out of the pipes into the desert outside of Duel Academy. Jaden could see the monument and knew that is where he would find Marcel. "Alright Jesse you go find that rocket and the rest of us will stall Marcel and give you time."

Jesse nodded to Jaden; Axel told Jesse that he was coming to help him. Nero looked at them from behind; "you are all truly something, but I'm afraid I will be no use to you in this fight. My methods are not desirable to you, so I will come only upon desperation or if you or your girlfriend needs me." Nero vanished into a wave of darkness before the team split up.

Axel and Jesse left to find the rocket; while the others went to the monument. Duel Ghouls came across there path every so often but their friends stayed behind so the rest could move on. Only Brett, Jaden, and Blair reached the large monument while the others stayed back to do what they could.

All three of them reached the top to see Marcel standing their with his demon arm. "Stop" Brett commanded to his friends. "What's wrong Brett?" Jaden questioned in a concerned voice. Brett stood up on his own; with no aid from his friends. "Jaden go duel that thing inside Marcel. I need to help everyone else; this is your fight, I have to do what I can."

Before anyone could say anything, Brett drew the top five cards from his deck. "Time to do my part, and I use my Polymerization magic card to fuse Queen, King, and Jacks Knight. Now they form my Alkana Knight Joker; and get out there my knight!" Brett shouted to his duel monster and it left out into the field.

Each attack it made sucked energy from Brett; after only a few attacks Brett removed the card from his duel disk. Brett fell to his knees; nearly all of his recovered energy was gone. Blair and Jaden dropped down behind Brett; Brett looked out onto the battlefield feeling like he failed. "Brett you are still too weak. You really need to stop putting yourself at risk; we can protect you to." Jaden stated with Blair nodding in agreement; "Brett please do not strain your self. I do not want to see you in a state like this ever again."

The voice of Marcel shattered the moment between the two; he had snuck up behind the group while they were distracted with Brett's collapse. "The mighty Weapon of Light. I'm still trying to figure out why you are deemed as such a threat. That man who came to me for aid was so terrified, but it seems like you could not even protect that girl from me."

Marcel reached and grabbed Blair with his right arm; he lifted his arm and but one of his sharp claws to her throat. Brett turned around and cried out Blair's name; "Let her go whoever you are. Please I will do anything, just let her go." Marcel laughed manically; "don't you ever tire of being the hero? All I ask is that the mighty Weapon stand by him self."

Brett forced him self up; Jaden offered his help but Brett needed to do this one thing. His mind commanded him upwards; but his body was heavy and useless. His body slowly moved upwards in a desperate attempt to save Blair. Gravity seemed almost ten times stronger then he could ever remember; but soon he found him self on two legs. He had done the task, but his body was completely unresponsive beyond that point.

Marcel laughed and threw Blair over into Jaden's arms; Brett breathed a quick sigh of relief as he closed his eyes, till he felt his chest explode. He heard Blair scream and Jaden gasp; everyone in the area froze. They all looked upwards to see Marcel's demonic arm through Brett's chest. Blood dripped off Marcel's arm and Blair was in tears; while Jaden was completely speechless. "Now I think I will kill Blair so you can die together" Marcel said to Brett.

Song Chaotic End

Marcel swung his left arm; throwing Brett's lifeless body off the monument to the sand below. Blair screamed and Jaden was still completely in denial; Blair ran to the edge to go be by Brett when Nero appeared and stopped her. Marcel backed away from this new man who looked like he was incredibly bad news. Nero looked down onto Brett with the hole in his chest; "stop Blair. Marcel I believe they call you; you have just unleashed the creature I have been waiting for. Now you can repay me Brett; follow my plan like the slave that you will inevitably become."

Blair looked at Nero for a second before her attention returned to Brett. Brett's body glowed with a pure white light; a chain shot down from the heavens above and wrapped around Brett's neck. Brett was bulled up into the air before another ten chains warped around his body. Pieces of black armor came together; all bonded by the chains forming a knight that was easily ten times the size of Brett. The hole where the eyes were flashed red briefly, before the knight summoned a long sword to his hands. Last; a red cape formed around its neck that went down to the sand below.

Nero was quick to notice that the hole in the knights back was still there. "You see what you have unleashed upon you. It will not stop till every threat has been exterminated." Blair looked onto Brett; "this is his true form?" Nero shook his head in response; "no this is a binding to stop his true power. The real thing is bound by those sealing chains; the real rage form still lies in wait and he will have control if you stay by him. You are the key to all his strength."

The knight moved quickly and swiftly; it scanned the area looking at every person in the area. Threats were chosen amonst Brett's friends and were targeted. The knight gave a mighty swing of its sword; sending a torrent of wind that kicked up sand with the wind. The sword span in the knights hands before being plunged into the ground. The massive arms traveled upwards before sending massive beams of light out of his arms.

Two beams hit the desert floor kicking up wind and sand with violent force. Only Brett's friends were spared from the blast; while the Duel Ghouls were sent flying in every direction before they crashed to ground below. The knight gave no pause between beams; every hit was followed with the Ghouls rising, and every time the knight would continually pound them with more. It was as Brett feared; he had lost complete control.

Nero stood by; he let his arms free from their restraints and put one to Blair's shoulder. "He has lost control Blair; you must stop this form or he will eliminate everything that is a threat. He will use that sword if he must to extinguish their lives; even Marcel over there, and the only way is to get is to the hole in his back."

Hand connected with blade's handle and was ripped from its earthy placement. The movement of the cape revealed to Blair's eyes the hole; it was at eye level and she could see the chains. She gave no pause; she ran back a meter before running forward and jumping off the monument. Jaden shouted for Blair to stop when Nero blocked his path; "I need this to happen. Brett owes me and I intend to collect; she is the only one who can free him. I will later and finally be able to claim the Weapon for my self; my plan has almost come to pass."

Blair was able to grab onto the open whole with both hands; she tried to pull herself up when the knight shook violently. Blair screamed when she nearly lost her grip, but managed to hang on. Alexis, Jim, and Hasleberry had summoned their strongest creatures and were trying to fend the knight off.

The knight slowly began to move forward; each footstep and each attack made it difficult but Blair persisted. She remembered Nero's words about how only she could stop Brett; she also remembered her promise to Brett. She was determined and set on being the hero; slowly she pulled herself up and was able to slip through the hole in his back. Jaden was puzzled about Nero's words and began to question; "what do you mean your plan? What are you really after?"

Nero pushed Jaden back; "you will not interfere with my plan. I have worked far too hard to achieve this. She will awaken him and destroy the armor; their by allowing me to collect a piece of his armor. I will later capture his soul and claim him as my own; I never once had any plans of truly helping him, but I could never let him die. Hail Weiss; my brother soon we shall be invincible." Nero finished by raising his guns and pointing one at Marcel and another at Jaden.

Song end

Song Terminus

Blair crawled through the hole in the armor; she dropped down on the other side into a room that was far different from her expectations. She gazed at the wide open space that surrounded her; the horizon stretched beyond forever. She turned around to see the hole she had crawled through, in the middle of the air. Nothing existed beyond the borders of the hole; it simply floated there not attached to anything. She poked her head underneath; but the hole had no depth.

She turned back around; there were absolutely no visible boundaries to his seemingly infinite space. Blair tilted her head upwards and beheld the deep Blue sky; it only had a few clouds and they slowly moved in a hypnotizing fashion. The effect was so calming that Blair forgot completely about her reason to be here for a moment, before snapping back to reality.

The chain she was able to see earlier hung above her; she looked behind her, and the chain traveled into the sky. It appeared that the chain never stopped; it only continued onwards into the endless heavens. The other direction it traveled downwards into the floor. Blair eyes continued downwards till she was looking at her feet; the floor rippled around her feet like she stood in a pool of water.

The floor was un-darkened; it shown like liquid diamond; perfectly clear and illuminated to Blair's eyes. It was not water, but it was not solid either and Blair had no idea of what to make of it. She took an unnerving first step forward; her foot touched down and the surface rippled outwards from the imprint of her foot. It felt like she was walking on water and every step felt as dangerous as the last. Blair soon came to the conclusion that what ever this floor was made out of; it was safe for her to travel on.

Silver chains traveled onwards beneath the surface; they shown with the illuminated depths beneath the floor. Multiple chains traveled under the surface to a single destination. Blair began to follow the chains like a path that would lead her to Brett. Soon more chains became visible and appeared to be converging on a single point a head of her.

Blair continually walked forwards in search of Brett amidst this strange dimension. Her head gazed upwards to the sky again; the calming skies all around her seamed to south her troubled soul. The clouds almost seamed to be putting her in a trance; she began to wonder how all of this could fit inside a Knight so small. She wondered if she could stay here forever with Brett away from all of the trouble and hatred. Blair's mind snapped back to reality when she remembered the others; she had to find Brett immediately.

She arrived at the point where all of the chains gathered; bellow the surface she could see Brett. He was still ensnared by all of the chains; his head was still visible but he was completely unconscious. Hundreds of chains held him in place; Blair looked around for some king of switch to release him. Nothing was in the area and she needed to free him quickly.

Blair wandered into the direct center when something under her shirt began to shine. She removed the necklace with Brett's ring still attached; the gems all glowed and the ring began to float upwards. The necklace attached to the ring broke at a segment; the ring traveled high into the air.

When the ring stopped floating upwards; it shot nine beams of light out from each gem. Eight pierced the water while the last shot into the sky; slowly the chains began to lift Brett from his tomb. Blair backed up till she found a place where the chains would not disturb her. Brett was raised to her level before she ran forward.

Chains stopped when Brett was fully free from the liquid surface. His face was covered in small black symbols that had no meaning to Blair. She ran up to him and called his name, but there was no answer. Brett slept there and did not answer at all; Blair immediately checked his pulse on his neck to see if he was alive. Strangely he still had a pulse; Blair breathed a sigh of relief when a mysterious voice came from above.

The Language was unlike that which Blair had ever heard before. It finished its sentence giving a brief pause before restarting again. "Let me have Brett back!" Blair shouted to the empty heavens. Eight symbols appeared in the sky; the voice returned but this time in a different language. "You called him by his first name. You must care for him the way I did; you may be the one who he is destined to be with. You must prove yourself though; I could only protect him this way. I could only contain him; that was the only power I ever had over him. You must show me your power over him; wake him and set him free, and I will entrust his safety to you."

Outside the strange dimension; Alexis, Jim, and Hasleberry were struggling to keep the knight at bay. "I'm going to help" Jaden stated but Nero only shook his head while his gun aimed at Jaden's forehead. "No; you two shall no interfere with this. Time must continue and you two must duel; so go ahead and start."

"Jaden you have to duel Marcel and get us back to our dimension; you cannot waste energy on this. We soldiers can handle this knight by ourselves." Hasleberry said before sending his Ultimate Tyranno in for an attack. Marcel walked to the other side; "come on Jaden; I have been waiting to play with you for some time."

Jaden cringed at the thought; but he had to buy time and keep Marcel occupied. The knight renewed his attack upon the three duelists; he pushed the giant dinosaur backwards and high into the air. The knight had just stood there taking the beating till now. The knight gave a mighty battle cry and swung its sword crushing Alexis's Cyber Angel Dakini.

The force of the attack nearly knocked Alexis unconscious; Mrs. Fontaine healed her with a spell card before Britney took over. "Normally I would not feel right about harming Brett; but you are not him." Britney summoned her Black Luster Soldier and then commanded him to attack. The knight leapt forward while Britney searched through her deck. "This is not a duel; and I have a real treat for you."

She took six cards and held them up high to the sky; the Five God Dragon formed from the cards giving a fierce battle cry. Britney pummeled the knight with attacks while the other duelists recovered from their failed attempts. The Knight could not swing his sword fast enough to get the soldier and could not reach the dragon above.

Jesse and Axel returned safely with the Rainbow Dragon card safely in their possession. Jesse could not believe what had happened while he was gone. He glanced away from the knight to see Jaden dueling his hardest to buy time. He wanted to go aid him but Axel held him back; "sorry but you will never make it past. You are to important now that you have that card; let me distract him then you go to Jaden."

Axel left without another word being said; Jesse did not even have time to protest the plan. Axel ran forward and used his duel disk to summon his Blaze Accelerator; the machine began by firing a Volcanic Shell into the knight. The knight did not even budge; it only lifted it's sword before lightning tore Britney's monsters apart.

Song Last SND

Britney fell to the ground; all of them soon realized that there was no chance that they could defeat it. Every attack hit with as much force as possible; yet no damage was visible on the black armor. "We cannot give up; if we do then we die!" Alexis yelled at the top of her lungs before drawing another card.

Blair stood there unaware of what to do; she could not think of what power she had over Brett. Then she heard Alexis's yell from outside; Blair had to think fast to save everyone, but then it hit her. The only power she had over Brett was the fact that he loved her; she knew what she had to do. She put one hand behind Brett's head and the second on his cheek; she took one last deep breath. "This woke him up once; Brett please wake up. I need you back with me; I never want to lose you again."

Blair began to move forward and get ready to awake him from his sleep; when black chains began to wrap around her left arm. The chains came from below and quickly began to wrap around Blair's body. Pulling her away from Brett; she struggled against them with all her might trying to get to Brett and wake him.

The ropes began to pull harder and harder against, negating Blair's strength. She whipped around and struggled while more chains wrapped around her incasing her. With all of her remaining strength she leapt forward and broke free of the chains. She wrapped her arms around Brett's neck before their lips met; Blair's eyes closed as she fell into a deep kiss.

Brett' eyes opened to see Blair in front and their lips together; all the chains fell off Brett like they were to lose. The symbols disappeared and Brett closed his eyes and pulled Blair into the kiss. They had never felt happier in their lives; then dark chains wrapped around them sealing them together in darkness. The voice returned from nowhere; "I shall not let the weapon be free. The weapon will stay sealed away from his creator for all time."

Brett and Blair were together snared by the dark chains; they pulled away but still hugged one another. "Blair; you came for me." Blair's eyes watered when she heard his words; "of course I came for you. I promised I would protect you; know you have to go destroy this armor and save our friends." "No Blair we are going to destroy this thing."

Song Longing

Light shown through the black chains; the light then shot out of the hole in the knights back. A powerful aura emanated that everyone could feel; the symbols disappeared along with the light that emanated from the room. The knight stopped dead in its tracks; not showing any signs of life. The entire area collapsed in around the chains before the chains around Blair and Brett exploded.

A beam of light shot out from the explosion; the beam traveled upwards and swallowed the ring inside of it. It traveled out wards at high speeds; eight wings grew out from the beam of light. Chains tried to ensnare it but were melted by the intensity of the light. The beam stopped and the light faded revealing Blair in Brett's arms.

She had the ring in her hand and her head was over Brett's shoulder. Brett landed on the ground momentarily and asked Blair to get on his back. She ran around and put the ring deep in her pocket; she jumped on to Brett's back in between his wings. She firmly grabbed onto Brett and checked that he was ok. Brett nodded before taking off into the sky and summoning blades of light around his hands.

Chains shot out from other directions trying to recapture Brett; each approached and was slashed away by Brett. Blair watched her guy fiercely slashing chains; she held on tightly while Brett slashed the chains away. The floor turned pitch black and shadow figures of warriors formed from the ground. The new figures wasted no time, before the new knights jumped into the air with weapons formed from the dark abyss.

Brett's wings continued to shine their gentle yet harmful light to the shadows. Blair was able to hang on with no problem; each time Brett moved was fast but seemed to be slowed down for her. Brett had no problem though with keeping up with the number of enemies. He sped up and collapsed two of his wings around Blair so she would be fine.

He began to attack at the speed of light; his swords crushing the shadows before they could come close. Blair tried to stay back but she was amazed at his skill; no one was guiding him this time. Nero was lying; he had never been giving Brett aid on how to fight, it had always been him. Beams of light shot out from his wings, and traveled into the hordes of shadows below him. None of the shadows survived the assault and Brett continued to move faster and faster through the attackers.

His wings gave a mighty thrust downwards and sent Brett and Blair into the infinite heavens. Shadows evolved more and more into massive beasts and dragons; creatures flew and chased Brett along the ground. Their power and speed somehow seamed to match his. A dragon flew down onto Brett; but he simply thrust his wings to evade the dragon's teeth. He passed the mouth and shoved his blade into the dragon before it exploded from the light.

More shadow dragons came from every direction; Brett collapsed all of his wings before he dropped from the sky leaving the shadow beasts to collide into one another. Brett approached the ground and beat his wings before he landed safely. Snarling shadow beasts growled and snarled bearing their fangs to Brett and Blair, but Brett was doing the same.

Two blades of light were slammed together to form a single long sword; Brett jumped forward slashing through the beast in front of him. His wings still were collapsed and held Blair tight against his body. Beast came from every directions and Brett turned to meet each one wit his blade. The sword continued to cut through beast after beast.

Shadows consumed the sky; wails of doomed souls came from every direction. Blair was not afraid now that she was with Brett, and he was never afraid. His wings lit the area around them; he could sense each shadow beast and strike them down. He was determined but still in control and he was not going to let Blair get hurt.

Brett flapped his wings and took off into the air; he let his blade disappear to boost the light from his wings. He dodged airborne enemies by going closer to the ground; then was forced to dodge the beasts that jumped at him. Brett boosted his wings to illuminate further and further away. "Brett we need to find the crack in the armor; it is way to dangerous to stay here."

Brett nodded in agreement; "I know Blair but it is hard to find it. We are going to get out of here, so hold on tight." Blair nodded and Brett took off in search of their exit. Brett continued to dodge between enemies but more continually came and there was no exit anywhere.

The number of enemies multiplied every second; Brett was forced to re-summon his blade and renew his attack. His vision ability dropped and he slashed through a dragon; he turned when he heard a fierce roar from behind. He turned to have a dragon land a front pair of claws into his upper chest. Brett screamed in pain before he whipped his long blade and separated the beast from him.

Brett took off in the opposite direction and avoided the next set of shadow creatures. "Blair are you ok back there?" Blair was fine and the claws did not make it through to her. "I'm fine but you are hurt badly; we cannot stay here. We have to find the exit quickly." But Brett knew the truth; the exit was gone; what ever created this was not going to let anyone escape.

Suddenly Brett stopped and looked around; "Blair there is only one way out; but I will have to enter rage form. You will be fine no matter what…" Blair did not even give Brett a chance to finish. "I know Brett; and you will not lose control because I'm here to protect you. You do not have to worry; let's end this thing and go save Marcel."

Song Summoning Alexander

The knight had long since stopped its rampage; everyone looked on waiting for the behemoth to do something. It's back began to glow bright blue when the back shattered in a hundred pieces. Two long wings spread out and stretched out; Each wing was twice the size of the knight. A dragon's tail also was sticking out of the suit of armor that whipped from side to side.

With a single flap of the wings, a ball of light traveled high into the sky. It came to a stop high above and it just hovered there for a few seconds. The creature emitted a bright light that was far too intense for any to make out what it was. Every one shielded their eyes from the creatures light. The wings glowed a bright blue, and the feathers in the wings rippled violently.

The wings stretched as far as possible before shooting out millions of tiny beams. Each beam locked in on the half destroyed suit of armor and hit it. The armor dissolved into the beams of light and disappeared from existence. The beams continued onwards; they separated into two groups. One group passed through Duel Ghouls on the outside of the school; while the other group of beams went inside and passed through every other corrupted duelist.

Steam came from the mysterious ball of light before the light faded. Brett and Blair fell from the heavens above together. Brett looked below him to where they were going to land. Then he realized Blair was going to be the one to hit the ground; he tried to flip but had lost to much energy to have the strength. Brett quickly though of his only option to stop Blair from getting hurt; he tucked his wings in on one side and he slowly span around.

Everyone watched Brett crash into the sand behind Jaden. Brett took the major impact; Alexis was the first to run to his side. His wings slowly disappeared into the wind revealing Blair in perfect condition on his back. Alexis dropped onto her knees just as Blair woke up. Alexis helped her up to her knees. They both turned to their attention to Brett who gave no signs of being alive.

Everyone else except Jaden and Jesse made it to Brett's side. Alexis flipped Brett up onto her lap. She flipped him up to see her arm covered in blood; everyone gasped at the sight of the three holes in his chest. Mrs. Fontaine dropped down and checked his pulse; "he is still alive."

Jaden and Jesse breathed a sigh of relief when he saw everyone else looked relieved at the news. Nero walked slowly over to a fragment of black armor that had survived. He slowly reached down and picked it up; "finally my reward is given to me. Brett I will return for you later; till then enjoy these last moments with your friends."

Nero disappeared into a black wave of darkness just when Brett woke. His eyes opened to the sight of everyone; they looked a little rough but still alive. "Is everyone ok? You all should stop worrying about me; we need to get back to our world, right?"

Jesse was glad to see he was alive but he had to go get them back to their own world. A single grey feather floated down onto Brett's chest; his body glowed a gentle blue before the wound healed. The blue light faded and Brett was perfectly healed again; Blair was in tears and so were the other girls; "sorry about worrying all you guys. But this should finally be over."

Brett stood up like almost nothing had happened; Blair got up protesting against it, but Brett was fine. "Did you enjoy that healing feather of mine? I cannot let you die; your creator would just kill me."

Brett and everyone turned to see a scantily clad girl with long grey hair flowing down her back. Brett was thrown into a state of shock when he saw her; "you… you are my creator; Jenova!" Brett shivered at the mere thought; the woman offered a slight sensual chuckle to Brett and Blair grabbed onto him. "I'm not your creator; just a remnant of hers. You have grown so much in such a short time; it is almost impossible to believe."

Blair got in front of Brett; "What do you want with him?" The woman's face changed rapidly to a serious expression; "I'm here to bring him to her. She needs him to perform a task; and in return I shall stay here and make sure that things transpire as they should. You have drawn many enemies that should never have been here; join me and I shall guarantee none of those enemies shall interfere with your friends."

Brett though about the proposal for a minute's time; it was a difficult choice. He had been the one who had brought these enemies to his friends. "I will come with you; but you must leave with me as well. I do not want you ever to set foot on this planet again, and that includes any of the Jenova clones or the real thing."

Blair turned around and grabbed Brett's arms; "you are not going to leave us again. I do not want to lose you." Brett looked to the monument and saw the Rainbow Dragon for the first time; "you have all been great friends. Blair you are the best thing in my life; but I cannot stay here; I have to do this so this world will be at piece. Just promise me you keep that ring and I will my way back to you."

Brett quickly jumped over Blair without even allowing his words to sink in. He landed on the other side and ran over to the clones side. "You have made a wise deal and now let us leave." The clone melted into a puddle that Brett began to sink into; Blair turned to see Brett vanish into the puddle before she screamed out his name at the top of her lungs.

Everyone still conscious turned there attention to Blair, and quickly realized that he was gone…

TO BE CONTINUED IN CHRONICLES OF INFINITY…


	14. Chapter 1 The Gathering and a Journey

So why am I posting this here; well because it is part of the series that will wrap it up. So just enjoy!

**Chaos Rising:**

**The Aria Of The Weapons Awakening**

**Book Nine **

**Chronicles of INFINITY**

Chapter 1 The Gathering and a Journey

The Weapon of Light was the last to arrive; to the dry and desolate world. The eight of them each marveled at the other weapons; each had the same hair and eye color. They all had different lengths of brown hair, and slightly different color in their eyes. None of the weapons were pleased seeing near identical people to them selves. Their identities felt stolen; despite the fact that they knew they were all different in many ways.

One woman appeared in the center of the eight weapons; "Welcome to all eight of the weapons here today. Soon you all shall embark on a journey to meet your creator. You are not aloud to use your powers to fly. Your master wants you all too truly experience what the gods have done to this world. After that you will all meet you creator; enjoy this reunion."

Siarnaq steeped forward; beginning to question the woman. "What is so important that we have to walk through this land? What do you want to prove to us?" The woman turned looking at Siarnaq square on. "She wants you to see the cruelty of the gods. This land was once presided over by three goddesses; but they abandoned the world to it's fate. Each time Evil rose from the ashes, and a single hero was forced to save everyone. The gods do not interfere with mortals; or so they say. This land is proof of the gods' ignorance to their own rules."

"Why does it matter? What does she want to achieve?" Siarnaq continued questioning the woman; the other weapons stood there and listened carefully trying to gather information. She turned slowly around looking at all of them. "You will soon understand why we are doing this. Your creator, my master; Jenova waits at the end of your journey. You shall learn everything there and then you will learn your importance. But remember you have all agreed to do as my master commands. Should you go back on your promise; then your friends and loved ones shall experience a fait far worse then death. We shall kill them slowly, creating as much pain as possible till they can take no more…"

"Stop it! We get the message and we will not break our promise;" yelled Theus. "Oh do you get it. I want to make sure you all have it memorized. We will kill them slowly then bring them back and repeat the process till their mind is lost into the dark abyss that all fear. We know how to make people suffer and we will do what we must. The gods' tyranny must be put to an end. You all shall grantee this. Now leave on your journey."

The woman finished speaking; pointing to a large formation of cliffs, before vanishing into the winds. The eight weapons looked at the path before them. Siarnaq and Fayt began to lead the weapons into the dessert before them. The journey was going to be long; and while none knew the outcome that awaited them; they all marched forwards for their loved ones.


	15. Chapter 2 The World the Gods Forgot

Chapter 2 The World the Gods Forgot

The weapons traveled across the desert; they hardly spoke to the others. None of the weapons felt very close to the others; they felt worlds apart and not connected in the slightest. They were the closest thing they had to a real family, but some were worried about what they were helping. Some feared for their love ones; they prayed that this group would indeed keep their promises.

Fayt led the group; traveling at a heightened pace with little concern for those falling behind. Siarnaq followed closely behind; he was suspicious of Fayt. "Why are you rushing Fayt? I believe you call yourself that." Fayt turned his head slightly; "What is the matter? Do you not trust me? Who else is going to lead this group you? This group needs a leader and I will fill that position; this group needs a strong leader and I'm the one to do it."

Siarnaq looked at him carefully; "I care not what you asked for, but do not betray us. The others have something special; make them lose that, and I will kill you personally. You do not wish to have me as your enemy; you may think you are that tuff but I can sense your strength. You are nothing compared to me." Fayt laughed turning his attention back to the path in front of him. "I would not betray anyone; you see my reward is worth staying the path. Jenova does not want any of us to die; and betraying her does not bode well for my reward."

Theus and Aeolus looked at the weapon of light; who was falling behind the group. Theus tilted his head backwards; Aeolus got the message pulling on the weapon lightning in his pilot suit. The three slowed their pace, till they were sided by side. The weapon of light did not even note that three others were walking beside him; his mind saddened by his departure from his friends.

Theus looked at him; putting his hand to the Weapon of Light's shoulder. "So why are you so glum? You look pretty ruffed up to; what happened. Oh and sorry we did not catch your name. I'm Theus the Weapon of Water, that is Brett the Weapon of Lightning, and last that is Aeolus, he is the Weapon of the Wind."

"Huh? Oh sorry my name is Brett as well." The Weapon of Lightning looked at the others before turning back to the other Brett. "Funny that we got the same name huh? It was just the first thing I could remember about myself, but considering our origins it probably is not that difficult to believe. The name just popped into my head. Listen, you like you are having a hard time; so we will just call you Brett. I will just be called Lightning ok? So if you do mind how about you tell us what is bothering you."

Brett looked at him; curiously wondering why he cared. "Well, I was in a fierce battle before I came here. I had no knowledge of why I had my power, just that I could protect the people I cared about with my power. A person revealed a past that was better left forgotten. I began to hate myself to the point that I wanted to die. My friends stayed by my side; they brought be back; but it was mainly this girl. She was the real one who never stopped supporting me, and now that we are separated I just keep worrying about her."

Lightning was about to open his mouth; when Brett continued on with his story. "I left them to go forth and stop the evil I could not; my body could not move. I kept pushing my body harder and harder till my enemy seized my weakness and struck me down. Then I lost control and unleashed a near invincible power onto my friends. I was lost in a sea of madness till Blair brought me back from the abyss a second time. Then she showed up and brought me here, leaving her behind. I had to leave all of them behind to keep them safe but I fear something that is after me will come after them!"

Brett shouted; hanging his head in shame when Aeolus spoke up. "The same thing happened to me. My girl got pierced through the heart and I reached deep inside my looking for what I needed. I found it and saved her; but I lost control till she brought me back. The difference is I do not regret what I did; I will make amends to the people I hurt but I will not let the people I love get hurt."

Theus spoke up next; "I ignored what happened with others for so long. Then my mistake came back to haunt me; there I saved these Generals and fell in love with the female one. I fought and protected her and then fixed my error; now I just want to finish this and return to them."

Lightning was waiting for his turn patiently; he immediately began to speak when he was certain Theus was done. "That clone saved me from death; the problem is none of my friends know I'm alive; so I have to return soon to them. Brett I think you need to stop your way of thinking immediately; that kind of thinking will not help you out."

The others nodded in agreement; Brett looked puzzled at why the others all thought he had to change who he was. Lightning spoke up again, this time his tone of his voice was much more serious. "Look it is great that you care about your friends and that girl this much. But if you keep beating yourself up about stuff that is not your fault; you will tear yourself apart because of it. You are doing everything that you can; pushing yourself far beyond what you should be capable of. I warn you that if you keep doing that; you are simply guaranteed to lose everything you care about. Either you will go power mad or simply push others away to protect them."

Brett stared down to his feet; "that is what she told me. I do not want to lose her in any way, but…" "But nothing!" Aeolus shouted before he went dead silent, letting Lightning speak again. "He is right Brett; she is a smart girl and you would do best to stay by her. Loosen up a bit and enjoy what you have been given. Do not blame yourself or you will lose her; just think about it ok. So anyway lets lighten the mood; anybody want to tell us something?"

Terra looked over to Atlas who stood beside him. "You want to bond?" Atlas turned his head to the other knight quickly responding; "No; I would rather just finish this stupid quest." Terra laughed a bit before saying to the other knight. "Good. Cannot believe those four are starting to bond and become friends."

Song The Legend of Zelda

The Weapons were about to exit the desert canyon, when Fayt ordered them to be quiet. They exited the canyon to view another baron wasteland; but in the distance was a large castle. There was no evidence that life had ever existed in the land in front of them, expect for some ruins of a castle.

"What is this place? What could possibly have happened here to this land?" Siarnaq questioned; he and the others all gazed across the land.

A female voice came from the sky above; the voice sounded very similar to the women's voices who had gathered all to this point and place. "This is the land of Hyrule; for so long this land has been dead. Abandoned by the gods who created it; they left the world behind, leaving fragments of their power behind. Men fought and died over the limitless power the goddesses left behind."

"The goddesses left this power behind? Why would they do such a thing?" Fayt questioned to the sky. The voice returned from the sky, to answer the Weapon. "What other reason do the gods have; they care only for themselves. They leave proof of their existence to stir hatred and malcontent for their entertainment. They will not interfere in the affairs of mortals; but anything left behind is fair game; some perfect creatures they are. View what has happened over the course of this planet's history."

A large circle of light formed underneath them; it shown brightly as a symbol formed beneath them. They were lifted high into the air; any sand fell through the symbol, returning to the earth below. The circle traveled high into the air; it circled around the kingdom.

The sun, shown high above them began to travel backwards in the sky. No sooner did the time begin to reverse through the planet's history, before the woman's voice returned. "Life cycles through the course of time; this world is a demonstration of that thesis. Through this planet's history, many great calamities have fallen upon this world. The three goddesses played their game constantly summoning a hero to end the calamities. This is the best example of why the gods are our enemy; watch time pass."

All of the Weapons watched time rewind at an incredible pace. Time re-winded to the point when the goddesses left the world they created. They collided into a single point, forming three golden triangles. More time passed quickly, showing the world's history.

Time after time, the Weapons watched different enemies appear putting the world in danger. Every time the princess and a blond haired hero saved the world. Time after time the hero of the gods came to save this world. Each time the world seamed to fall into more peril; but without fail the hero cam and stopped the tragedy from continuing. People celebrated the hero's salvation and the cycle continued to repeat.

The voice returned from above, speaking slowly as time passed. "The people of this world suffered constantly because the gods played with it. They were the ones who brought the evil back every time; giving it more power from the goddesses themselves. Then they would send the chosen hero time after time. Countless souls have suffered because of this game. For a time the goddesses would manifest themselves as humans; watching and experiencing life as others suffered. The gods are the most selfish things that have ever existed; this shall change soon enough."

The time line continued to progress; showing thousands of years in mere minutes to the Weapons. Most of the group was conflicted about what they had seen; there was no doubt that they were viewing an entire world's history. They began to wonder if Jenova was truly evil and about her goals.

"Watch, after such a long time; the gods simply abandoned the world. Evil returned, claiming the world with no opposition. The world slowly was torn apart leaving nothing behind. This happened because the gods chose to do nothing. The king of the gods does the same thing; he sits on his throne, allowing countless atrocities to be committed. Souls are torn apart for meaningless reasons; what kind of king does that? But once you all aid me; then the future will be saved from the greatest threat of all time. But enough about this world; I wish you all a fond welcome, back to your home world."

No sooner did the speech end; then the world return to the way it was when they arrived. The barren world disappeared into darkness; the Weapons felt a force pass through there whole body. They steadied themselves looking at another world.

The earth shook violently; the earth cracked, breaking apart. The land had massive gaps that were quickly increasing in size. "This world is crumbling to pieces!" shouted Theus. The voice returned with a much more sinister sound accompanying it; "welcome home weapons! To the world the gods destroyed! This is the testament to the arrogance of the gods. They destroyed this world and its people leaving an empty shell of a world. They even destroyed the Lifestream of this world; this is the birth and massive grave site of the entire Alterran race! I welcome you home, to the place where you were created."


	16. Chapter 3 Home?

Chapter 3 HOME?

All of the weapons were speechless; this world was on the brink of destruction. They looked around realizing they were on a slim pillar of earth. Fayt walked to the edge of the cliff; there pillar extended downwards for quite a distance. He could see nothing bellow him; the dark abyss created by the night sky only made the chasm seem infinitely deep. White lightning crashed above their head; the black clouds let a lightning bolt go almost every second.

They all looked to the only path they could take; it led upwards to the mountain cliffs. The path was only a couple of meters wide; it was fairly straight with only a few curves along the path. Every one of the weapons began to walk the path that lay in front of them. They looked from side to side; gazing across the land.

Brett was walking a long the long narrow path when his foot slipped on the edge of the path. Brett began to fall down into the dark abyss and he closed his eyes. A hand wrapped around his wrist; Brett's eyes flashed open to see Lightning struggling to hold him up. Theus grabbed onto Lightning and helped both back to a steady stance. Lightning laughed after they were both safe and everyone's attention turned to him. "I get it know! This place's gravity field is going berserk; gravity must be ten times stronger here. It would tare us apart if we tried to fly high into the air. Long story short no one fall off or you might be gone for good."

Everyone nodded before continuing up the path; leaving Brett and Lightning behind. "Thank you Lightning I really appreciate you saving me there." Lightning finally caught his breath and regained his composure; "do not worry about it. Someone has to take care of you till you get back to that girl's side. She sounds like some one you really do not want to lose and no doubt she will take real good care of you. I got someone really special at home, and so do some of the others. I will make sure you all get back home."

As the weapons rose higher; they looked left to behold the remains of a metal structure. "What is that thing?" Aeolus questioned; the voice came back immediately answering his question. "It is an Alterran ship; or at least the remains. The gods say they cannot interfere in the affairs of mortals; so they instead unleashed a plague upon on the entire ancient race. That is their idea of not interfering."

The weapons continued to travel upwards; stopping only to watch the land beneath an ancient ship sink into the earth. The Weapons paid little attention; they only wished to finish this journey and return to what they desired most. The higher they climbed the more they saw how destroyed the land was; the devastation knew no end on this poor world.

They reached the summit of the path; expecting to find more mountains on the other side, but hey found something else. The Weapons beheld a giant city of epic size; the city was nestled in an ancient crater. The Weapons looked closer at the abandoned city; the city was badly damaged and had massive gaps in the streets. The city had an advanced appearance; the society obviously had possessed great technology before its destruction.

Aeolus, Brett and Siarnaq beheld something they could relate to; massive shells of huge creatures were frozen in the streets. "Those are Weapons!" Aeolus remarked, simply sensing what was there made it obvious. The shells still emanated small amounts of ancient knowledge trapped in the shells.

"You are correct Weapon of the wind; those are the shells of dead weapons. When the planet is first inhabited by the Lifestream; the planet creates its guardians from material in the planet. Sadly these weapons were no match for the plague the gods unleashed upon this world. They are protectors of entire worlds; but this plague sucked the very thing that gave them strength. The plague destroyed the Lifestream in this world; leaving what you see. The weapons activate only during a calamity in an effort to save the Lifestream. It is sad to think of all the souls that died that day; an entire civilizations souls and people wiped from time."

"That is horrible! How can the gods have done that; what reason could they possibly have for this!" Brett shouted to the very heavens. He received no answer; standing in that spot, he wondered if they would kill everything he cared about. The other Weapons were a drift in a sea of confusion and mixed feelings. This world and the last were plenty of evidence.

"How do we know the gods did this? All we have is you word so far." Fayt asked the sky, demanding an answer from Jenova. "Everyone knows about this legend. Atlantis was the capital of the Alterrans; and the gods' wrath destroyed it so long ago. It is truly up to you to believe me or not; but that does not change the fact you all still must aid me. I have no interest in harming the ones you care about; but things must change, or the gods will lead every soul to their eventual demise. Now proceed to the volcano at the edge of the city; you must walk there, for the lightning is more then powerful enough to kill you."

The voice faded away leaving the Weapons to go on the final stretch of this journey. They descended the cliffs; they slid down the edge, stopping at the edge of the city. They began to walk forwards to the higher mountain in front of them.

The city was incredibly damaged; windows were broken and small remnants of a once great civilization lay in ruin. The Weapons walked through the city; starring at all the destruction, knowing what ever force id this was far to cruel. The skeletons of people were no where to be found; it was clear that this world was indeed ancient.

Brett was still following up behind the others; he was dead silent till he though of a question. "What exactly is the Lifestream?" Siarnaq turned his head slightly, before beginning to speak. "The Lifestream is what makes life possible. It is present in all life; from plant to human. When you die the Lifestream returns to the world and takes your conciseness and experiences with them. Lifestream is the most primary element of life, understand?"

Song Zanarkand

Brett nodded to Siarnaq; as he nodded the entire city began to shake violently. Everyone of the weapons turned to see the earth crumbling in a wave formation near where they use to be. The weapons saw the wave heading towards them at an incredible pace; the wave causing the remains of the city to sink into the earth.

Siarnaq took a single look at the crumbling city remains, and knew this was going to be massively bad. He quickly turned around yelling to the others with alarm in his voice. "RUN!!!"

All of the weapons turned running towards the ancient Volcano. They dodged through the obstacles in the city; using only the lightning to light their way. The wave moved forward swallowing everything its path; the very mountains being swallowed up into the earth.

Brett was falling behind and the chasm was gaining on him. Siarnaq slowed down to grab Brett's hand pulling him forward. Siarnaq jumped forward sling shooting Brett up to the front of the group. Siarnaq burst forward at lightning speed; he looked to Brett telling him to summon his wings.

Brett looked confused for a second; he dodged through the obstacles, before he summoned his eight wings. Immediately as the wings appeared on Brett's back did the entire city light completely up The street was bathed in a gentle light that illuminated but did not hurt any of the Weapons eyes. Lightning complemented Brett on his abilities; but it was interrupted when Siarnaq pointed out a huge Weapon blocking the street.

Siarnaq's back exploded with dark energy that formed nine long arms. Each armed stretched out; the arms each found one of the other seven Weapons, before they wrapped around them.

Once Siarnaq had all seven Weapons, he quickly summoned two spears into his remaining free hands made of darkness. Siarnaq leapt into the air taking all seven other Weapons with him. The arms with spears pierced the tall ruins of the buildings, allowing Siarnaq to move forward at high speeds. The gravity was immense on Siarnaq but he was able to compensate easily for the extra weight.

The group moved quickly forward, changing paths when required because of lack of buildings or places to grapple onto. Lightning came down from the sky, tearing through the arm of darkness that carried Brett.

Brett fell to the ground, hitting his head hard, knocking him out. Theus creamed to Siarnaq to go back, but there was simply no time. Lightning dug deep with in himself; he but his hands to the arm that was carrying him. From his hands lightning tore the arm apart; Lightning dropped down, rolling on the ground before standing up.

He was not going to let this kid who was so brave die. His entire body pulsed twice; his body emerged from the light, on his back were four bright yellow wings. He reached to the sky; lightning came down in-between his fingers, creating three kunais in each hand. One kunai formed between each of fingers.

Lightning wrapped his hands around his body before he whipped them out in a semi circle. The kunais flew forward landing behind Brett's back. The wave was nearly upon him when the kunais exploded, sending Brett flying into his arms. Lightning turned after catching Brett; he carried him in both his arms, starting to run at full speed to try and catch up.

Lightning dodged and jumped over obstacles in his way. He used his surge of power to give him a massive boost in speed. The wave picked up more speed though; almost trying to swallow the Weapons into the earth. Lightning pushed himself beyond what he thought he was capable of; he did not want to die, and they're many people counting on him.

The sky erupted with rage; sending hundreds of lightning bolts across the sky. Lightning focused on his goal keeping his speed up, still aiming for the Volcano. Siarnaq landed at entrances that lead into the Volcano. His arms disappeared releasing the Weapons that turned back to see Lightning giving it his all.

Theus and Aeolus jumped forward running towards them. Lightning came down from the sky, causing anything it touched to explode. Lightning came towards the Weapon of Lightning; he was not going to let his own element kill him. He threw Brett over his shoulder as he let his wings disappear.

Lightning used his free hand to push the lightning from the sky away, diverting the path into a nearby building. Altering the path of the blast slowed Lightning down. Another blast came down from the sky on top of Lightning; the air formed a shield above saving them.

Theus spun in the air, landing into a crouching position sending a wave of ice across the street. Lightning jumped over the wave of ice, the air shield still above protecting him. Lightning came down on the ice, quickly balancing him self letting him slide into the entrance to the Volcano.

Theus and Aeolus turned running inside as the doors shut from behind. The volcano emitted a bubble shield that stopped the wave of destruction in its tracks. The eight Weapons breathed a slight sigh of relief. They all waited for Brett to regain consciousness; when he did Lightning asked how he was feeling.

"I'm fine. Thank you for saving me Lightning; I could sense your aura protecting me." Lightning just laughed a bit before responding to Brett. "No problem, you wanna see that girl again anyway right? You just got to promise me that you will take to heart what I said earlier, ok?"

Brett nodded in agreement, when Siarnaq took notice. "Good you are up; were going on then." Lightning and Theus helped Brett up into a standing position; Brett was fine to walk by him self in the last stretch of their journey.


	17. Chapter 4 Why?

Chapter 4 Why

The Weapons came to the only door that was not locked; they opened the door slowly to see a laboratory in front of them. They had at last arrived where they were created, and the evidence was all before them. They spread out; inspecting the equipment around the lab. They were all dead silent; they walked around, finding the tubes they remembered in the deepest part of their memories. Large and strange equipment was all around them; each machines purpose was alien to them.

Siarnaq inspected the equipment in complete disgust of this abomination. He examined a space between the machines, finding a small notebook hidden in the space. Siarnaq removed it, slowly hiding it away so he could examine it later.

The doors behind the Weapons swung open; a grey haired woman entered the room. Her body was covered in grey clothe armor. The Weapons all stared at her; she looked at all eight of the creatures that had led them to this point. A gentle smile was across her face and she looked so happy but not in a menacing way. "Hello my Weapons, my name is Jenova. I would like to thank you all for coming here, to aid me in my goals."

Siarnaq and Brett were in complete shock; this was surely not Jenova that was their creator. She had no aura what so ever and was beautiful, unlike the monster they theorized to see before them. Atlas and Terra looked at her extremely worried; she had no aura, was it even possible she could completely mask it. Could she be this powerful; her appearance had only caused a thousand new questions.

With a wave of her hand all of the equipment melted away into the ground. "It means so much to me that you are all here today. I know I have done terrible things to get you here; but you must understand why. I have owed you for an explanation for a while, but it is difficult to do anywhere since my enemies are everywhere. When you exist beyond the end of time you tend to make a few enemies."

"Jenova; what are you trying to pull here. We had to travel across this world, why? Why would the real you appear before us now?" Siarnaq questioned Jenova with a very serious expression and tone.

"I want you all to understand what I'm doing here. I hate the gods; they took everything away from me. You see I went through the timeline once; the gods killed the civilization that considered me a god. We had no interest in war till another of the three races attacked. We were punished for surpassing the gods, and even I was forced into hiding from the plague that swept the galaxy. My race was destroyed and wiped mercilessly from the galaxy. I hid away; my power keeping me alive forever; that is till the gods own creation grew a mind of its own. It gained a new mind from the creatures that were underestimated."

Jenova paused for a brief instant, waving her hand as a large circle appeared on the floor. "The universe fell into chaos because of the gods. Only when everything had perished the gods finally began to fight back. That Chaos will not begin for some time now; but it is so powerful that the gods could not stop their own creation. If I ever revealed myself then I to would have died myself. So I hid and watched as the gods let everything fall into Chaos."

"So if you know all of this how; did you get here? Time travel would require a massive power and you do not scream of that power." Theus questioned the woman, just as the circle finished forming the symbol below them. "Near the end the gods were forced to bring forth the ultimate item; the only thing that can break the rules of existence. They formed the philosopher stone from eight key elements. I took careful note of how it was made; it is pretty easy to make if you know how. Before they could activate it I used all my power to travel back to the peak of my civilization. There I fused with my previous self; merging back into the time stream with all the knowledge still intact."

"So you had all the power and knowledge from the future you, but know you were in a position to change the future. Does that mean that the Weapons are…" Theus tried to finish his next question when Jenova interrupted.

"Theus, you are very smart. I had what I needed to change the timeline forever, but I needed all of your aid. I enlisted four more Alterrans, two of the Magi, and last was a single member of the Cetra. They were all members I though I could trust. We worked tirelessly on the final Weapon project here. We ran so many simulations and did so many tests, but it was worth everything we had sacrificed. I was going to change the future, but then I was betrayed."

"You were betrayed by Arniath right. He gave all of us a mind and a soul. He was the one who separated us to stop you." Brett exclaimed and Jenova shook her head. "He was worried what I was about to unleash by playing with gods power. He delayed my plans putting me in this position. You see all of you are not truly Weapons; you are a combination of the three races that originally existed. You were cloned off of a man named Brett; he was part of the Magi civilization even though he was something unique."

"Wait! What do you mean we are not the Weapons?" Aeolus questioned. "Simple you are not Weapons; you never were supposed to be Weapons. You were the first step in a line that would create the last Weapon I would ever need to kill the gods. This is all about killing the gods. You are part of a new race; a combination of all three races with powers and evolution capabilities beyond imagination. Inside each of you is an entire planet's Lifestream; you are all immortals that shall never age; and eventually you would have gained a soul. Of course you are not invincible; but I gave you powers to ensure your survival."

"We are not Weapons, then why do I remember killing an entire planet of innocents?" Brett asked. "That was implanted by that worthless Cetra; all a ruse to destroy my plan. He never could accept that the gods would lead us all to obliteration; his conscience told him to betray me. I'm sure he had his reasons but they do not matter; the Cetra became my enemy that day."

"Is that why there is a clone of you sitting in a building on another world; one that tried to kill the Cetra of that world?" Jenova nodded before continuing; "yes I do hate them for that simple fact. No, none of you are Weapons, but you are my legacy to all time. Each of you is a key piece to forming the ultimate tool of creation. You all are part of the Philosopher Stone; an item that can breaks the rules of all creation. This is why I need all of your help; then you can go live however you want. And you shall spread a new race across the galaxy. You shall create the final Weapon; the Weapon that shall defeat Zeus; the king of the gods."

It was a lot for anyone to take in; most of this new race was completely surprised. Jenova was the first to brake the dead silence; "so you all know the truth now. My true goal is to destroy the gods, and finally let mortals control their future. You all can proceed to you symbol on the ground; by the way I'm eternally grateful to all of you, for your aid. Now please to your symbols."

None of the former Weapons were crazy about this idea; but hey all knew what was at stake. They all proceeded to their spot, finding their symbol beneath them. Only Siarnaq did not move; "Why Jenova? you cannot play god! This is far too dangerous for you to be choosing the path for everyone."

"No it is not; I have the knowledge and shall prevail. Please go to your spot, I do not want to go back to that world and kill that young blond girl." Siarnaq backed down, quickly understanding the threat that was implied.

Siarnaq took his place; the ground shot up, encasing each of the eight in a cocoon of earth. Each cocoon glowed its respective elements color. Slowly the cocoons rose up off the ground; light connected each one together. The cocoons each turned into a different colored gem; the Weapons inside frozen and helpless. Their true power was no at the will of Jenova.

"Now, Philosopher's Stone come forth and do my bidding! Create for me the Perfect Weapon to change the future!" The stones reacted, energy shot from each stone; in the center the beams met. The beams touched sending massive force destroying the mountain and the shield.

Jenova opened her eyes to see a female creature with long white hair standing in the center of the gems. Jenova was so incredibly happy with the sight before her eyes; this was it. The gems descended to the ground; releasing the Weapons trapped inside. Jenova walked over and waved her hand at Metal; the former Weapon disappeared into the wind.

"I'm sorry but I needed to destroy the stone. With a single link done the stone will never be used against me again. The rest of you are free to leave; but first let me introduce the Weapon of Infinity. This Weapon will destroy the gods and forever change the reality we live in."

All of the Weapons slowly struggled upwards to look at Jenova; the shear horror of her power over the Weapon of Metal was terrifying. "How the hell could you do that to him! The Weapon of metal was your creation too!" Brett questioned with rage apparent in his voice; Jenova looked at Brett with great interest. "You are truly something special, Brett. You now have the quickest evolution; you could become a bigger threat then Infinity. But regardless you all shall never be called that ugly word again. Your race will be known as the Exia."

Jenova was completely enthralled with the Weapon; she walked forward slowly disappearing into a portal that formed beneath them. Everyone could not believe what they had done. Their knowledge of what they were was completely wrong.

They stood there speechless; Terra was gone with a single wave from their Creator. No one knew what to do or how to make something like this right. "I don't know if what we did was right, but we are still alive at least. We should probably go home." Brett stated to the group; wanting to return to Blair after this failure. It was his only consolation; and little was consolidating the other Exia.

The others all nodded; it was far too dangerous to stay where they were. The planet had been fragmented by the force of the Weapons creation. All the pieces of the planet were held together by remaining atmosphere and electrical energy. Atlas stopped behind the rest of the group; "This is wrong; we have to do something."

Just when the others stopped to turn around and look at Atlas; they heard a sinister laugh come from the distance. "What can you do?" questioned a voice from no where. Atlas felt a hand break his armor; every turned to see the frightening sight.

Atlas was thrown to the others feat after mere seconds of being impaled. Brett went down to check Atlas, only to find his comrade was completely dead. Brett looked up questioning the cloaked man. "What did you do to him?" The man looked down at him; "My original name was Brett once. When I lost my identity to all of you I gave that name up; and now you bear witness to the original. My name is Váli, named after the god of revenge. I took his Lifestream and left only an empty shell. He is gone forever, and soon the rest of you shall join him. The Weapons die here; I will no longer live with my sin!"


	18. Chapter 5 Originality

This is the last Infinity chapter. If you want go here

http://members.shaw.ca/epyongc/New20Folder/Book20Nine.html

It has art, and one of my most epic songs ever for a final battle. Going out with a bang and trust me it is worth experiencing it the full way.

I hope you all have enjoyed this series, and thank you all for reading!

Chapter 5 Originality

"I'm so tired of being called a Weapon; every one keeps telling me that I'm a Weapon of destruction. But now I know that I'm not some Weapon; I will never think that I am again. You are not going to be forgiven; I have no intention of dyeing here today, and no one else will die here either. If anyone is going to die, it will be you; I will get back to Blair!" Brett shouted; re-summoning his eight white wings to his back.

Song What Shall we Die For

Everyone was surprised; this was nothing like the depressed kid that traveled with them. Lightning now understood why that girl had stuck with him; Brett was truly a hero. "Then what are you exactly?" Váli asked.

Brett looked at him with determination and strength in his eyes. "We are the Exia; I'm not some Weapon someone can manipulate. I'm the Exia of light; if you think we do not disserve to exist then I will kill you where you stand. You are the same person that I have met twice. I was not ready for you last time but this time I am. I do not care if the name is from Jenova herself; I will take over the title of Weapon."

"Tech Form!" Brett shouted; his body being replaced with a human size machine form with blue wings. "I am ready to fight for what ever I choose; no one will manipulate me again. I will make it back to Blair, even if I have to go through you!"

Siarnaq was next to speak; "everyone into your Tech form now. The atmosphere is leaving and everyone fights. Tech Form!" Siarnaq disappeared; in his place stood a red robot with a giant backpack attached to its slim body. "I will no longer be called a Weapon either. Our race needs a new name; we are not just clones."

Aeolus stepped forward next; speaking in a normal voice. "I'm tired of being considered a Weapon; I've got a lot to fix when I get home. Tech form!" Aeolus vanished into the wind; a grey machine took his place with a backpack that was split down the middle with large spikes coming out of it. "Besides, Exia of the wind is so much cooler."

Theus stepped up; "I will not die here, my friends are depending on me. Tech Form." Theus was replaced with his blue machine form; the long spear returned to him the blade emitting a laser. "I will no longer be considered a Weapon; I'm the Exia of water. I may be a new species but I will use my power for good. I have made my choice."

"Well I do not care about others; but you will be a challenge. Tech Form!" Fayt's body was wrapped in metal; his new form equipped with wings that emitted a pink glow. Fayt reached back grabbing a sword that extended to twice the original length, with a glowing edge of the blade. "I am the Destiny Exia; just give up and I may go easy on you."

Lightning looked at the familiar machines in front of him. "These are all Gundams; all of these guys have Gundam forms. Let's try mine, TECH FORM!" Lightning was replaced with his Epyon Gundam serving as his Tech form. "No way I'm the Epyon. Fine let's do this; I need to get home anyway. I'm the Exia of lightning and you will fall Váli."

Song Narvas

Váli laughed maniacally; his arm moved outwards. A long sword appeared in Váli's hand; it was serrated on one side, and smooth on the other. Váli threw off his cloak, revealing his green metal armor underneath. "I'm the one that needs to die? You can never beat the original! That is the way it was intended to be, and you shall all perish so I can truly be free from my sin. Who cares if you die; you should not exist and I will fix what has been broken."

Brett looked to the other Exia; "Today we fight for our survival. Not one of us shall die here today; we shall all survive this fight. He may think that the original will always win, but we are going to prove him wrong. We are more then clones of him! Are you with me?"

Each of the warriors shouted that they were. Theus grabbed his spear readying it at his side. Fayt held his long blade so it touched the ground in front of him. Aeolus took his twin laser blades and put them together; they formed a long laser bladed, double sided sword. Siarnaq pulled out a single sword to go with his huge shield in the other hand. Lightning pulled his large laser sword out holding it in both hands in front of him.

Brett used the full power of his thrusters to blast forward into Váli. Brett approached spreading his wings apart before he took his twin laser sabers out. Brett crossed his arms, bringing both sabers out; meeting with Váli's blade. The swords all locked together before Váli forced Brett back through the air with his strength.

Brett stopped in the air, using his thrusters. He looked upwards to see Váli coming down on him; Fayt flew into the path, his wings emitting a pink glow. Fayt swung his sword with all his might; the blades clashed together sending both warriors backwards.

Váli cursed his opponents; spinning his blade, which emitted a green wave of energy that traveled towards Fayt. Lasers shot down from six spikes; cutting through the wave of green energy. The spikes returned to Aeolus's backpack; he dashed forward trying to stab his enemy. Váli aloud the blade to pass underneath his left shoulder; he swung his blade with his right hand.

The blade approached Aeolus; but Aeolus quickly moved his left hand up, before his hand emitted a shield of energy. The sword was easily blocked; Aeolus let his laser sword disappear before he flew upwards. Váli looked in front of him seeing Brett returning with his sabers.

Váli readied his sword for the coming strike; but Brett flew upwards at the last minute. Váli had no time to react when a large laser blast and several other lasers were fired. They all hit they're mark; Váli was sent backwards, his feet dragging in the ground. Theus landed and recovered from his burst attack.

Váli took the opportunity; lifting his left hand to Theus before a green beam fired at Theus. Siarnaq landed in front of Theus blocking the blast. Váli was in shock still moving backwards when he saw Lightning coming at him from his side.

Váli summoned a shield to his left arm, just as Lightning brought his large saber across, hitting the new shield. The force sent Váli flying off in a new direction; he collided into a large piece of the destroyed world.

The Weapons readied themselves for the next bought; fragments of the planet shattered as six small green beams passed through. Each beam targeted a different warrior. Each of the Exia flew off the large solid piece of planet; leaving the beams to destroying what was once a battlefield.

The six warriors floated in the space within the fragmented world. They all waited for the next attack from Váli; but it did not come. Váli teleported behind the warrior, slowly clapping his hands; the remaining atmosphere allowing the small sound to be heard. "You are all first class truly you are; you have even impressed me. My power extends from the Lifestream itself; to fight and stand against my power is a marvel. You have all developed so much since I last saw you all; especially you Light! I have been watching you all for a while, but now is the time to kill you all."

"Why are you so interested in destroying us? What do you stand to gain from our deaths? What have we done to disserve this? Killing us will only hurt more people that care about us; and it will not fix the past." Brett asked and stated, switching out his twin sabers for a shield and laser rifle. "I was born a half breed; half Cetra, half Magi. It turned out I was a perfect mix that combined the two races perfectly. But I was the only one; all of the Magi including my father disappeared one day. We are not so different; we are both nearly the only ones of our kind. The fact is you all screwed up; you gave Jenova all that power. I will stop you all from becoming a greater threat."

"How can you justify killing us with that reason. Does it matter not to you that we have people who care about us? Does it matter that we have homes and we have feelings? Well? What gives you the right to choose?" Brett furiously questioned his opponent, giving no pause to let him explain.

"I do not care what you think; I will destroy you no matter what you have done. Jenova created you to create the final Weapon; she will rule everything with that much power. There are many reasons I can use to justify your death. I am set on my path; so stop trying to reason with me. You all still have no clue what is set against you."

Lightning approached Brett; they hovered side by side. "Brett, there is no way to change his mind. Besides this guy is losing already in this fight; he will fall to us. You are nothing compared to what I thought you would be."

Siarnaq was not amused with the insulting; "stop fooling around Lightning. He may be more powerful then we give him credit for. Over confidence can easily be the reason why you die; and I rather we did not give this scum the pleasure. I have no one to return too; but I want these guys to return to their loved ones. If I die then it would be worth it to see the others survive."

"You all have bonded and feel like a family; which is good because you are all that is left in your race. That is funny; but I suppose it is appropriate that you die here. This is you're birth place and the place where you shall die. Now enough talking; its time to fight."

Váli began to glow green; from his body shot five green orbs. One orb flew near each of the warriors, except for Brett. Each orb formed a copy of Váli that glowed green; each one with a weapon just like Váli's. "You are mighty together, but you will fall when I split you up. Brett you can fight me; you have earned that right. You are not the family I have desired; nor do I want you around."

Váli motioned to Brett; he took the bait by firing laser blasts at Váli. Váli dodged each one by summoning green waves of energy that extended from his back. Váli used them like wings; pushing him through debris, dodging attacks from Brett. Váli turned sharply flying right at Brett; Brett reacted to the sight, tossing away his blaster.

He grabbed a saber; quickly deploying the laser blade. Váli's sword collided with Brett's shield, and Brett's saber collided into Váli's shield. The warriors pushed the other back with all their might. "You will die Váli" Brett shouted, before pushing off Váli.

Siarnaq fired multiple laser shots at the clone of Váli. The clone kept its distance; Siarnaq was far more accurate then Brett. Váli's clones seemed much faster; but Siarnaq adjusted, pelting the Clone multiple times with his lasers. The clone got furious, turning and heading towards Siarnaq. Siarnaq's tech form launched its backpack; it fired its engines traveling into the clone, taking him flying away from Siarnaq.

Theus's spear clashed with the blade; both warriors pushed the other back with their strength. The clone faced Theus; his anger surging getting ready to charge forward. Lightning flew in from behind, cutting the clone that faced Theus in half. Lightning trusted upwards; leaving the clone behind him to run into a burst attack by Theus. Multiple lasers tore the second clone apart. Lightning retuned to Theus's side in time to watch the clones regenerate. "Let's do this Theus."

Fayt destroyed his clone multiple times with his huge sword. The clone regenerated quickly every time; the distance between them getting smaller each time. Fayt grabbed the clones head, before firing a laser from his palm destroying the clone. It regenerated in time for Fayt to repeat the process. "Persistent bastards, DIE!"

Aeolus's spikes moved around the clone; firing lasers into it. Every time the clone approached, a laser fired downwards into the clone. Aeolus watched the clone regenerate each time; "Enough of this, I'm going to get you myself." Aeolus traveled forward deploying his sword; plunging it into the clone before it could fully regenerate.

Brett fired his thrusters, stopping him from traveling backwards. His wings spread out behind him; the canons in between the two sheets of metal flipping up. Brett's cannons fired into Váli sending him backwards at high speeds.

Váli's skin broke apart; Brett noticed thinking it was over as Váli exploded. Green energy pored out before it began to form an entirely new creature that towered in front of Brett. "Now you all die; Omega obliteration!" shouted a telepathic voice.

Each clone disappeared into the large behemoth of a creature; All of the warriors took immediate notice of the large creature. Massive amounts of cosmic energy entered the beast. Its body surged; forcing the warriors backwards from the shear force. Brett knew it was going to have more then enough force to kill all of them.

Brett pored all of his energy into his thrusters; slowly closing the distance in between him and Váli's new form. Brett pushed himself harder and harder; the others amazed at his effort and determination to save them. Brett was giving his all; the force tearing his machine form to shreds. The machine body Brett possessed was slowly disappearing with the force that emanated from the creature. The armor cracking and disintegrating but Brett would not give up.

Brett gave one last fierce battle cry, before he slammed into an invisible barrier when the creature fired its attack. The entire dimension was consumed with the energy of the Lifestream; consuming all in a blinding light that was felt in dimensions away…


	19. Premonitions

Premonitions

Blair suddenly woke; she looked up to the sky from the grassy meadow she lay in. Marcel looked at Blair while he lay on the grass; "What is it Blair?" Blair just starred up at the sky; "I just felt a shock. Like something huge just happened deep out in space."

Marcel sat up and put his hand on her shoulder; "you think it had something to do with Brett?" Blair looked over at him with sadness in her eyes; "everything is still just such a mess. Jaden and most of the others are gone to search for Jesse, and we have not heard from Brett in over a week. Every day I wait for him to return, and nothing."

"Do not worry Blair; I'm sure he will be just fine. If he is half as tuff as you say he is then we shall see him again.. Brett would not leave us." Blair held the ring tightly in her hand and looked down upon it and smiled. "You're right Marcel; Brett will come back to me. He will be fine and he will come back. After all I'm in love with him."

I have enjoyed writing this series of FF's. I cannot wait to show you what I', working on next. When I return I will have more great stuff and a lot more art that is much more professionally done. When I return you will be amazed; so till then I would like to close by thanking all of my readers.


	20. Chapter 20

Hello everyone, actually I can't believe people even still read this -_-

I've been meaning to write this for a long time, but never actually got around to it. First of all to my latest reviewer sadly I got to dash your hopes, no I will never write a love fanfic between Jaden and Blair... ever. And this is not because I don't think I cannot but because Jaden is such a flat and boring character. Seriously not that anyone else was great but he was written about so much and I hate him as a character he is just boring. That and him and Blair were not meant to be no matter what you say it seriously was just fan hopping... still if you wanna chat, Jaden makes for a great character or tension in a side romance. ( I actually have a better story I'm thinking about below)

Anyways so you may wonder what I have up my sleeve, well actually nothing. Truth is I have nothing I have done in the last year. I wrote more for this story but never edited it and the site took up too much time and the story just kinda went bleh! I did not like what happened and my characters were boring too; the last year I have been looking around and studying a lot of different stuff which makes me a lot better at this stuff I think. So I may post the other chapters I have for this story if anyone cares, I may not they are not even that great just more of what I wrote before. Now I'm not saying it's bad I just have grown more as a story teller. Actually I have been exploring new story ideas and have come up with a cool one that I may start soon, I did character design and hired a great artist. The story will be original non fanfic so maybe I will share on this site and I hope you all read it, the other thing is I still wanna rewrite GX, but more as a school and no focus on duels (that's boring TV stuff). Develop characters add new ones and get rid of that boring rule the world stuff. I think it could be more interesting looking at it as a school and relationships between characters and comedy for a change. Plus new characters, either way Brett and Blair will be in it. Anyways I wish you all well readers, and just got to say wow, I can't believe so many reads for something that I could do way better now.


End file.
